Singing My Way Home to You
by bluephoenixsong
Summary: Where was Jessica Caine this entire time Horatio and Ryan were looking for her? Discover her path around the world and back again. Rated M for adult themes and harsh language.
1. Prologue

**Did you ever wonder where Jessica was this whole time? I actually wrote this story at the same time as "Vanishing Acts." Originally I was only going to post "Vanishing Acts" and have the chapters alternate between Jessica and Ryan's perspectives, like I did in "Hotel Nights." But decided the shock of Jessica being pregnant was more fun! :D You'll probably notice that some of the chapters do line up and have the same title.  
**

**Rated M for some adult themes.**

* * *

_Jessica Caine vanished without a trace. No one knew where she was for seven months. So many times she was almost caught, but she slipped away, like smoke through the air. Hear her side of the story. Mistaken identities, great escapes, and the discovery of motherhood. See it all from the perspective of Dr. Jessica Caine._**  
**

* * *

Singing My Way Home to You  
Prologue- Tell Me

* * *

Jessica panted as Ryan thrusted into her. She tried to match him thrust for thrust but her large abdomen was making it difficult. She managed to wrap her legs around his waist and pulled him as far into her as she could. His hard member throbbed inside her and Jessica felt the white heat spread through out her body as her nerves buzzed rapidly. She cried out Ryan's name just as she felt him explode inside her.

Ryan gasped for air as he rolled off Jessica and collapsed in the bed next to her. He immediately wrapped his arms around her and held her close against his chest. He kissed her again and again, each time whispering the words "I love you." He propped himself up on his forearms and looked down at her.

"Tell me," he quietly said.

"Tell you what?" Jessica asked confused.

"Tell me what you did," Ryan said. "Where were you? What did you do? How did you escape every time?"

Jessica giggled and kissed the end of his nose. "Alright, I'll tell you how I did it, but only because I love you."


	2. How I got there?

How I got there?

* * *

Jessica pulled the IV bag out of the freezer. She dropped it into the large pot of boiling water. She didn't really know if the blood would thaw in time but she had a lot of work to do still.

She hauled the eight bags of blood from the Miami University cadaver lab into her guest bathroom. She pulled on a paper mask and goggles and grabbed the five bleach bottles. The smell nearly knocked her on her ass as she opened each bottle. She recapped them and decided to hold off on that part for the time being.

Jessica retrieved the IV bag from her stove, now completely thawed and somewhat coagulated. She shrugged and grabbed a knife from the drawer. She figured it would just throw off the TOD the lab would propose.

She walked into the guest bathroom and sat in the tub, the nylon track suit she was wearing making a swishing sound. She held the bag tight and dragged the knife across the plastic membrane. Blood spattered onto the white tile and dripped down the wall. She dropped the knife to the floor and climbed out.

Jessica then plugged up the tub and poured half the bleach into the bath. She coughed and gasped, the air polluted and burning her throat. She dumped blood into the tub and some of it into the bottles of bleach. She shook them and dumped them in, hoping the ammonia would do its job.

Her eyes began to burn and she tried to work faster. The bleach began to leak through her gloves and she could feel her skin burning already. She jammed the lid onto the last bottle and shook it vigorously. The cap flew off and the bleach came showering down onto her. She screamed and clawed at her face.

Jessica dropped everything and kicked off her shoes. She ran through her condo and into her bathroom upstairs. She tore her clothes off and turned on the cold water. She stood under the water's spray for almost an hour, but the burning never stopped. She poured baking soda on herself and hoped it would neutralize the pain. She scrubbed with her body wash and shampoo vigorously.

After almost two hours the pain finally stopped. She climbed from the shower and walked over to the sink on shaky legs. She looked at her reflection and almost didn't recognize herself. Red bubbly patches of skin swirled around her face and neck and onto her chest. Her right eye was almost swollen shut and the burn swiped into her mouth and onto her tongue. Her hands were covered in red burns and they extended up her arms. She needed a doctor but she couldn't ruin her plan.

Her phone vibrated and she picked it up just in time to see Sami's number flashing. She brought the phone to her lips and answered in German.

"_I know, I'm late," _she said, _"I had a little problem. I'm almost done though."_

"_What happened? Are you alright? You don't sound well Jess."_ Sami said.

"_I'll be fine, just call Nate and ask him if there's anything I can do for a chemical burn without seeing a doctor."_

"_Chemical burn? Oh no Jess, you didn't spill did you?"_

"_I did, I've been showering for two hours to get it off. We're way behind schedule now. Just take the body and meet me outside Ryan's apartment in an hour. Don't speak to anyone and don't let anyone see you."_

Jessica hung up her phone and walked into her bedroom. She pulled on new clothes and grabbed her bag. She stuffed the bloody and bleach covered clothes into a trash bag and stuffed them into the large black duffle bag. She clambered downstairs, now feeling pressed for time.

She nearly vomited when she walked into the guest bathroom, the smell of bleach and blood almost too much. She crammed the IV bags and bleach bottles into the bag, crushing them to make more room. She pulled her shoes back on and trend through the blood. She paused for a moment and then pushed herself to walk across her lovely white carpeting.

She rode the elevator down. Her hand ran across the burns on her face. She knew Henry would notice. She pulled her cabbie hat down farther and turned up the collar on her jacket. She held her head low and briskly walked through the lobby, not wanting to draw attention by running. Henry was leaving and she ignored him.

She took a taxi to Ryan's apartment complex. She ran through the place, finding the fake watch and ring she had stored in the downstairs bathroom. She rubbed her allergy cream across her burns, figuring it was all she could do for now. She gathered her suitcases she had hid there and hauled them to the front door. Her phone buzzed twice and then stopped. She looked to see the missed call from Sami. She gathered her things and walked outside.

Sami waited in a black Porsche in the parking lot. She flashed her headlights twice and Jessica walked over to her. Sami looked at Jessica's charred face and grimace.

"_You had more than a little accident there, Chicka," _she said. _"Nate said the best you can do is just keep using your allergy stuff and keep it moisturized."_

"_Well that's all I can do right now,"_ Jessica said, _"I can't go to a hospital. Dead people don't need doctors."_

"_Speaking of dead people where are we taking this girl?"_

"_Club 191, no doubt that's where Eric's taken Ryan, its Eric's favorite bar."_

"_Are we burning first or second?"_

"_Let's burn first, I can't take the smell of this stuff much longer."_

They pulled up to Hobart Street, the part of town with the highest homeless population. They found an empty burn barrel. Jessica dropped the entire duffle bag into the can and poured gas from Sami's gas can on top. She lit a match and dropped it in. They watched it burn until there was nothing left.

The sun was starting to rise and they knew they didn't have much time.

"_We're so behind,"_ Jessica said anxiously, _"We're going to get caught."_

"_Oh well, I'd rather get caught then have you be in pain."_ Sami commented, staring at Jessica's burns.

"_Let's just hurry, day shift starts in less than two hours."_

"_Do you really think they'll respond to the call?"_

"_Of course, Frank's on duty today for homicide. When he hears where the scene's at he'll call an all hands on deck."_

"_Do you think Ryan will be there?"_

Jessica sighed and stared out the window as they pulled up in the alley. _"He'll be there, I just hope he doesn't compromise anything."_

Jessica dropped the small pipe bomb into the dumpster and dumped the dead body in on top as Sami set up the trip wire. She used fish line knowing it would be almost impossible to see. Jessica pulled out the disposable cell phone she had bought and took a picture of the dumpster.

"_Who are you going to send it to?"_ Sami asked as they drove away.

"_I'm thinking Eric,"_ Jessica answered, _"I can't send it to Ryan. He's going to be in enough pain already. I'm not sending it until tomorrow though. They're going to have enough evidence already to pull a double but I told Horatio not to let them do that. I need as much time as possible to let this play out."_

"_Now what?"_ Sami asked.

"_Now we go get our front row seats."_

They drove back to the City View Condominiums, parking behind the building where police cruisers were already showing up. They watched as two Hummers pulled up. Horatio climbed from one and looked around. He glanced at the Porsche and tugged at his right earlobe as he looked away.

"_He knows we're here,"_ Jessica said.

"_What's he going to do?"_ Sami inquired.

"_His job to comfort Ryan,"_ Jessica said as her voice shook, _"He's going to go ballistic."_

Eric's car pulled up and parked behind the building. Eric, Jesse, and Ryan climbed out and walked towards the building.

"_That bitch,"_ Jessica muttered.

"_What?"_ Sami inquired.

"_Ryan stole my red aviators from my locker. No wonder I couldn't find them before I left."_

Several minutes later Horatio came back outside practically carrying Ryan. Ryan was sobbing uncontrollably. He turned away from Horatio and vomited in the street. Horatio knelt by his side and held him in his arms. He tugged at his right earlobe again and Jessica watched them confused.

"_He's told Ryan something,"_ Jessica said.

"_What is it?"_ Sami asked.

Jessica shook her head. _"I don't know, but he wants me to know he's told him something."_

Jessica phone vibrated and she found a text from Horatio.  
'Please let me tell him, Bug. He's in pain, he needs to know.'  
'No, we can't risk him knowing.'  
'You're being selfish.'  
'I don't care what you think, its better this way.'

Sami and Jessica strolled along the boardwalk, looking out at the unsuspecting people. Jessica hadn't been reported missing yet so they figured no one would recognize her.

"_Are you sure you don't want to go to the hospital?"_ Sami asked, _"Your burns look irritated."_

"_I told you I can't risk it," _Jessica said annoyed, pulling her hat down farther.

"_What about Alexx? You know she would keep your cover."_

"_No, the less people who know the better off I am."_ Jessica saw a patrol car driving towards them. _"Come on, we need to leave. He's probably only on duty but we can't risk it."_

"_Where are we going?"_

"_Somewhere else,"_ Jessica said, _"We're going to hide somewhere no one would think to look."_

"_Where's that?"_

"_Out in the open. Now come on!"_ Jessica hurried off and Sami jogged to catch up to her. Jessica watched as Officer Davidson drove by. She smiled and waved to him and he kindly returned the gesture.

"_If we're hiding why are you waving?"_ Sami inquired.

"_Because he wouldn't expect me to wave if I was really Jessica Caine."_

"_Touché, you're good."_

It was a long night for them. Jessica paced and worried about Ryan. Horatio had promised to keep her up to date, but he hadn't called or texted her. Jessica was worried something had happened to Ryan. Finally at eight the following morning she received a text from Horatio.

'Sorry to keep you waiting Bug, but Ryan was a mess last night. The poor guy was crying all night and was only able to sleep when I held him in my bed.'

'So you cuddled with Ryan all night?'

'In a way I guess you could say that. He seems better today but he's still shaken up. Please let me tell him.'

'No Horatio, he can't know yet. I'm sending Eric the picture. Make sure when the body gets to the lab you take Ryan to the morgue. He'll know as soon as he looks at her feet.'

'Alright, I'm trusting you Jessica.'

Sami drove the rented Porsche through the streets towards Club 191.

"_Do you really think a Porsche was the best idea?"_ Jessica asked.

"_Why not?"_ Sami asked.

"_Well it's not very indiscrete; someone's going to notice us."_

"_Well if that happens then I guess its game over for you."_

"_Shut your face and drive."_

They sat and watched from the street as a bronze Hummer pulled up. Eric and Jesse leapt from the car and ran towards the dumpster, screaming Jessica's name.

"_Oh no," _Jessica said, _"Jesse wasn't supposed to come along!"_

"_So what, big deal,"_ Sami said, _"The more the merrier."_

"_No, you don't understand, Sami. Jesse could ruin everything!"_

The bomb exploded and Jessica watched in horror as Jesse Cardoza was flung backwards and hit his head. She unbuckled her seatbelt but Sami locked the doors and sped off in the opposite direction.

"_What the hell Sami?! What did you do that for?!"_ Jessica exclaimed.

"_You were about to reveal yourself,"_ Sami said.

"_Yeah because one of my closest friends was injured!"_

"_Leave him, he'll be fine," _Sami muttered. _"Besides, I need to change. I can't be late to my appointment."_

* * *

Jessica sat behind the wheel of the rented Porsche, waiting for Sami in the MDPD parking lot. She had just dropped off the check at Ryan's apartment manager's, paying for an additional four weeks of the lease. A small black dog crawled into her lap and snorted happily. Jessica smiled and scratched behind her ear.

Sami slid into the passenger seat. She smiled at the sight of the dog and gently petted it.

"_I see you went shopping,"_ Sami smirked.

"_Indeed I did,"_ Jessica smiled in return.

"_Where are you taking her?"_

"_Ryan's place, eventually,"_ Jessica explained. _"How is he?"_

"_Broke to pieces,"_ Sami sighed. _"That boy is so messed up right now. He needs you, again."_

"_Well he'll just have to wait," _Jessica quietly said.

"_What are you going to name her?"_ Sami asked after several minutes of silence.

Jessica smiled and scratched behind the ear of the small black dog. _"I like the name Lucy."_

* * *

She had disguised her voice, and the best Jessica could tell Ryan hadn't recognized her. He couldn't see her eye, that's why he didn't know. The heavy make up made her burned face itch. She couldn't wait to get it off.

She sat in the passenger seat and watched as he ran after the car. Tears were running down his face as he tried to catch her. Sami pressed down on the peddle when they reached the road. He was gone almost instantly.

Jessica looked out the window as tears poured down her face. She suddenly began sobbing as she finally felt the pain she had caused Ryan.


	3. Peaches

Peaches

* * *

He smiled at the young woman and she returned it with one of her own as she looked through the peaches he had for sale on his stand. She had blonde hair that was cut short and angled downward towards her chin with bangs that went straight across her brow line. Her eyes were a deep blue, the same color as the ocean. Her skin was tan and her smile bright. Among the golden skin on her face and neck were red patches swirled into her skin, like a birthmark or a burn.

"_Golden peaches,"_ he said to her in German, his native tongue, _"They're delicious."_

She smiled at him again. _"They're beautiful,"_ she said.

"_Yes, beautiful fruits for a beautiful girl,"_ he said.

She smiled as she held out the money for the peaches. He held up his hand and shook his head. _"No, no, for a beautiful woman like you no cost,"_ he said.

She shook her head and pressed the coins into his palm. The sunlight danced off a silver and pink diamond ring on her left hand. _"Sorry, I'm promised to another."_ She quietly said as she walked away, _"But thank you."_

Jessica walked through the streets of the small German village, whose name Jessica couldn't remember. Sami and her husband Nate Friedman lived in the village just outside the city of Berlin. It had been two weeks since her supposed death and Jessica was staying in the guest house at Sami's spacious village home.

Jessica set the bag of fruit she had purchased at the farm market on the counter. She began cutting up peaches and strawberries before she started peeling a melon. She tossed a few grapes and apples into the mix before she decided to add some pecans for texture. Jessica smiled to herself as she collected the bowl of fruit salad and the cream cheese dip she had made. She carried the bowls to the main house and knocked on the backdoor. Sami smiled at the sight of her best friend.

"I've told you Jess, you don't have to knock while you're staying with us," Sami chuckled.

"Sorry, old habits die hard," Jessica smiled. "I brought fruit salad."

"Oh, is this Horatio's recipe or yours?"

"Horatio's with a twist of my own," Jessica proudly stated.

Jessica and Sami laughed as they talked and ate. The door to the kitchen opened and in walked Sami's husband. Nathan smiled at the sight of Jessica and pulled her into his arms.

"Jessica!" he loudly exclaimed in his thick German accent, "So good of you to stop by!"

"I'm living in your backyard Nathan," Jessica laughed as he kissed her cheek, "It's not like I had far to go."

"Still it is great to see you!" Nathan said as he kicked off his shoes. He stopped and looked at Jessica's face. "You should have the scars removed. They take away from your beautiful face."

Jessica's hand instinctively flew to her face. "I couldn't…" she muttered.

"You don't need to hold onto them," Sami said, "You can get rid of these ones."

"What makes you think I was holding onto them?" Jessica defensively said as she began clearing the table.

"You are," Sami said, "It's just like all the others. You held onto them because you didn't want to let go of your past. It's time you gave them up."

"I don't hold onto things that aren't important," Jessica angrily said.

"You are with these scars," Sami argued, "You need to get rid of them."

"Well maybe I don't trust anyone to do it," Jessica definitely said.

"I could get rid of them," Nathan said.

Jessica looked at him. Nathan was a plastic surgeon. He and Sami had met when Nathan had studied abroad at the University of Toledo.

"I don't know," she muttered.

"Jessica, I can do the surgery, I'll do it for free!" Nathan exclaimed, "I want to help you. Please, let me do this."

Jessica sighed and looked at him. "Fine, I'll have the surgery for the bleach burns."

* * *

Jessica hung up her phone and sighed. She clicked off her signal jammer and stared at the screen. It had been one year since she and Ryan had decided to start their life together. She was mad and disappointed in herself for not being there for him. She was angry that she had been selfish and left the way she did. She felt she should have waited so they could truly be together for a year.

She changed into her pajamas and lied in her bed restlessly. She dozed in and out of sleep all night before she finally climbed from her bed in the early morning hours.

Jessica rode with Sami in her car to the hospital and checked in right on time. Nurses began prepping her. They traced patches of skin on her neck and arms where the red bubbly skin spread across her flesh. When they finished they turned to leave but Jessica stopped them.

"_Wait, can you mark these ones, too?"_ Jessica asked, indicating the scar on her chest.

"_Of course, but they aren't part of Dr. Friedman's plan,"_ the nurse said as she circled the scar on Jessica's chest.

"_These ones, too,"_ Jessica said, lifting her gown in the back and pointing to the stab wounds and gunshot wounds.

"_You might loose part of the tattoo for these circular ones,"_ the nurse explained.

"_That's fine, I've been meaning to get the color touched up."_

"_What about this one?"_ the nurse asked, her fingers tracing the kidney transplant scar.

Jessica shook her head. _"Leave that one please,"_ she whispered, _"I like that one."_

Jessica looked up at Nathan as he placed the mask on her face. "Count back from ten," he quietly said to her. He saw the fear in her eyes and gently stroked her hair. "Everything's going to be fine," he said, "I wouldn't be doing this if I wasn't confident."

Jessica slowly nodded her head as her eyes drifted closed. "I trust you Nate."

* * *

Jessica woke several hours later. She looked at the blurry version of Sami sitting next to her bed and she smiled at Jessica.

"The surgery went well," she said, "Nathan was able to remove all the scars without any complications."

Jessica nodded her head. It felt heavy and her tongue thick.

"You should sleep," Sami said, "You need your rest."

Jessica nodded her head again as she drifted off into a sleep of memories.


	4. They All Fall Down

**This chapter is pretty much identical to chapter three in "Vanishing Acts." It's geared a little more towards Jessica's point of view in the beginning of the dream sequence, but word for word it's the same. I actually wrote this side of the story first and then adjusted it for Ryan. I also originally had Jessica call Marisol "Mom" and had Marisol respond with "I've waited so long for you to call me that" when I first wrote it, but changed my mind because Marisol is only five years older then Jessica.**

* * *

They All Fall Down

* * *

Jessica looked at her phone, Horatio's number flashing across the screen. She hit the answer button and brought the phone to her ear.

"Hey Dad, what do I owe this wonderful call."  
"Jessica," Horatio said his voice somber, "There's been an accident."

Jessica froze and she felt her heart stop. "It's not Ryan, is it? Is he ok Daddy?"

"Yes, Ryan's fine. Someone released a deadly gas into the lab. I got there in time and almost everyone was fine."

"Dad, what do you mean 'almost everyone'?"

"Jessica, Jesse's dead."  
Jessica felt her breath catch in her throat. "Jesse? He's dead?"

"Yes, I'm sorry Bug. I know you two were close, especially the last few months."

Jessica wiped tears from her face. "He's really dead?"

"I'm so sorry Bug, he is."  
"Was it the gas?"

"No, when he passed out he hit his head, it caused a massive hemorrhage within his skull."

"Oh god, he's really dead?" Jessica sat on the couch. "I can't believe this. Jesse's dead. Oh god, how can this be?"

"I'm sorry Bug, I wish I didn't have to be telling you this."

"It's alright Daddy, I know you hate being the barrier of bad news. Thank you for telling me now though. It's better than finding out when I get home."

"I love you Bug. I miss you so much."

"I miss you too Daddy. I love you and I can't wait to see you again."  
"When are you coming home?"

"I don't know Daddy, I wish I could tell you."

"Are you willing to at least tell me where you are?"

Jessica smiled. "Ok fine, I'll give you a hint. I'm with Sami and Nate."

"You're in Germany?" Horatio asked, sounding surprised. "How did you get there?"

"A plane of course."

Horatio chuckled. "Always sassy, just like your mother."  
Jessica laughed. "Thanks Daddy, I appreciate you telling me about Jesse. It would have been a nasty surprise to come home to find Jesse's not there."

"You're welcome Bug. Please be safe, and no more surprise calls to Ryan."  
"Awww, but Daddy it was our one year anniversary, I _had_ to call him."

"Yes Bug but you know you're not supposed to call him."  
"I know Daddy, I'm sorry."  
Horatio chuckled. "Well even if you did break the rules I have to admit that's the happiest I've seen Ryan in a long time."

Jessica smiled. "See even you think it was a good idea."  
"No I didn't say it was a good idea, you shouldn't have done it, but I'm glad you did."

"Thanks Daddy, I love you."  
"I love you, too, Jessie Bug."

Jessica hung up the phone and looked out the window. Her thoughts wandered as she remembered all the times she had spent with Jesse. Jesse Power he had called them when they worked together. He called them a crime fighting super team. "With our Jess powers combined we can solve anything!" he had declared when they had found a key piece of evidence in one case they worked together. Jessica laughed and smiled to herself at the memory.

Jessica heard bells ringing. She looked out the window and could see the chapel from Sami's couch. Jessica reached into her purse and dug through the tiny zip up pocket inside it. She pulled out a quarter and looked at it. It was a state quarter, with Alaska imprinted on the back. Jessica closed her fist around the coin and held it against her heart.

Jessica stood from the couch and walked out the door. It was a warm day and the sun was shining brightly. Jessica ran through the village towards the chapel. The noon service was just ending and people were beginning to pour out of its doors. Jessica stopped at the fountain. The water shimmered from the spout at the top and fell back into the pool.

Jessica stood on the pool's wall and looked into the water. She could see the thousands of coins lying at the bottom. She held the quarter in the palm of her hand and looked at it. She clasped her hands together with the quarter between them and brought her fingers her lips.

"Thank you Jesse," Jessica said, "For all you've done for me. You taught me so much and helped me more than I can ever explain. You brought my trust back in people. I owe you so much. I miss you Jesse. Take care of my little girl. Her name is Elizabeth, I bet she has her father's eyes, you'll probably recognize her. Just look for the little girl that looks like Ryan and me."

Jessica held the quarter between her forefinger and thumb. She brought it to her lips and kissed it. "Thank you Jesse. I love you so much and I miss you, Jesse Power forever. Good-bye Jesse, I hope we meet again some day, in another life."

Jessica tossed the quarter into the pool. She watched it sail through the air. It landed in the water with a quiet plop. Jessica watched the water slash and the ripples fan out from where the quarter broke the surface. Jessica smiled to herself and wiped the tears from her face.

"Thanks for the quarter."

* * *

Jessica walked through the dark space. It was cold and she couldn't see much. Her feet were bare and she could feel the smooth stone path under her feet. There was a light shining off in the distance and she could just barely make out someone walking towards her. He came into view and Jessica recognized him.

"Ryan!" she yelled. She started running towards him. Ryan seemed to recognize her and started running to her. She embraced him in her arms and felt him lift her from the ground. He kissed her and held her tight.

"Jessica, I've missed you so much!" Ryan said to her.

Jessica looked at him. Ryan was wearing the same outfit from their daughter's memorial service they had held on the beach. Jessica looked at herself and realized she was wearing her white dress from that day.

"Ryan, where are we?" Jessica asked.

"I don't know." Ryan responded, looking around. "I don't recognize anything."  
"Ryan, do you see that?" Jessica said, pointing to the light that seemed to be growing. There was someone walking towards them.

They intertwined their fingers and walked towards the other person. As they got closer they could see it was a man. There was someone else walking with him, much smaller, holding his hand. When they got closer Jessica recognized the man.

"Oh my god Ryan," she said, "It's Jesse!"

"I think you're right." Ryan said to her.

Jesse Cardoza stood before them. He smiled at them. "Hey guys" he said.

"Jesse," Jessica said, "Is it really you?"

Jesse smiled his huge shining smile. "The one and only."  
"Jesse, where are we?" Ryan asked.

Jesse shrugged his shoulders. "No where really."

"Why are we here then?" Jessica asked.

Jesse smiled again. "I thought you would like to meet someone."

For the first time Ryan and Jessica looked at the person with him. It was a small child, maybe four years old. She had dark brown hair and huge hazel eyes. Her eyes lids drooped about halfway and she had a rather round face. Jessica felt herself tear up and covered her mouth with her hand. She felt Ryan squeeze her hand tightly.

"Jesse," Jessica choked, "Is that...?"

Jesse smiled. "Ryan, Jessica, meet Elizabeth Renee Caine Wolfe." The little girl smiled at them and Jessica felt the tears fall.

"Oh my god, is it really?" Jessica asked.

"The one and only," Jesse said.

"Can we hold her?" Ryan asked, his own tears crawling down his cheeks.

"Yes, but you can't take her with you." Jesse said. He knelt to the ground and looked at the girl.

"Is that them?" she asked in a thick voice.

"Yes Liz, that's them." Jesse responded.

"Can I see them?" the little girl asked.

"Yeah Liz, go get 'em," Jesse smiled.

The little girl came running towards Jessica and Ryan. Jessica dropped to her knees and held out her arms. She held her daughter in her arms for the first time and cried.

"Mommy!" the little girl exclaimed, "I found you!"

"Oh Izzy," Jessica cried.

"No, I'm Lizzie." She said, "That's what Uncle Jesse calls me."

Jessica smiled and smoothed her daughter's hair down. "Alright Lizzie."

"Hey Lizzie," Ryan said, kneeling down, "Do you know me?"

"Daddy!" Lizzie exclaimed. She practically tackled Ryan to the ground as she jumped into his arms. Ryan cried, happy to have the chance to hold her again. He buried his face into her hair and breathed in her scent. She smelled like oranges and hand sanitizer. "Oh god Lizzie Bug, I can't believe it's you." Ryan mumbled into her hair.

Lizzie's eyes brightened and she turned to Jesse. "You were right Uncle Jesse, he did call me Lizzie Bug!"

Jesse chuckled and walked over to them. "Yeah, I guess I'm a pretty good guesser."

Lizzie laughed and wrapped her arms around Jesse's neck. "Thank you Uncle Jesse for bringing them here!"

Jessica looked at Jesse. "You brought us here?"

Jesse looked at her, his warm brown eyes shining. "Yeah, I did. I had to show you, both of you. You both asked me to take care of your little girl, so I had to find her. When I did I knew I had to show you. I wanted you to see how happy and healthy she was here. I know it was a rough ending for both of you. I didn't want you to remember your daughter like that. I thought you would like to see her."  
"How old is she?" Jessica asked. She was confused because their daughter wouldn't have even been born yet if she were still alive."  
"She's four years and seven months old." Jesse said, "And if you say a day less she sasses at you. Just like her mother." He smiled at Jessica.

"But how can she be that old?" Ryan asked.

"Well here you can kind of decide how old you want to stay and how you want to look. I mean in the afterlife you don't really have much to do. Lizzie decided she wanted to be four years and seven months old." He rumpled the small child's hair. "She wanted to be grown up, but still be a little kid."

Jessica pulled her daughter into her arms again and held her. "Jesse, why does she look like she still has Downs?"

"Because that's who I am." Lizzie said, "I was born this way Mommy, and that's how I wanted to stay. I heard Daddy say there was nothing wrong with me when the Doctor told him I had Downs Syndrome and he would love me anyway. I heard you say it too when Grandpa told you. I know there was nothing wrong with me so I wanted to stay this way."

Jessica's eyes over flowed with tears as she buried her face into her daughter's hair. "You heard us Lizzie?"

Lizzie smiled and nodded her head quickly. "I could! I watched you and Daddy and Grandpa all the time!" The smile faded from her face and her eyes grew huge. "I was there the day the bad air got into the building. I could see Daddy and I knew he would be with me soon. But I didn't want him to come with me. So I found Grandpa and pulled him back to the building. He shot the window and the noise was loud! It scared me! Uncle Jesse found me then though. He held me and told me it was going to be ok. He took me to Daddy and I helped wake him up."

Ryan made a whimpering noise and Jessica looked at him. "That was you Lizzie?" he said, "You woke me up?"

Lizzie nodded her head again. "I did! Uncle Jesse helped, too!"

Jessica looked at Ryan concerned. "Ryan, what's wrong?"

"When I first woke up I thought I saw someone standing next to me." He said, "It was a little girl and there was a man with her. I only saw them for a second and then they were gone. I thought it was the gas messing with my head, but it was you Lizzie?"

"And Uncle Jesse!" Lizzie happily exclaimed, "You were right Uncle Jesse, he did see us!"

Jesse chuckled and rumpled her hair again. Lizzie laughed and tried to fix it herself. "You're silly Uncle Jesse!"

"Jesse," Jessica said, "I have to ask, _he's_ not where you guys are, is he?"

Jesse shook his head. "No, I don't think so. I haven't seen him, but I would never let him anywhere near Lizzie. However, there are a few others that wouldn't mind seeing you again."

Jesse stood and took a step to the side. Ryan and Jessica could see a group of people walking towards them. There were three women, a man, and a short girl. Ryan felt his eyes overflow with tears when he recognized the one.

"Momma?" he said walking towards her. She nodded her head and held out her arms. "Momma!" Ryan yelled running to her. She wrapped her arms around him and kissed his head. "Momma!" Ryan sobbed in her arms.

"Oh my baby boy," Melinda Wolfe said, "You're so tall." She pulled him back and looked into his hazel eyes, the same as hers. "My god, look at you!"

"Momma," Ryan choked, "Momma I love you! I'm sorry I got you killed! I'm sorry I made you dead!"

Melinda hushed him and ran her hand through his hair. "It's ok Ry-Ry, you didn't do anything. It was an accident."

"Momma, where's Dad?"

Melinda shook her head. "I haven't seen him since that day. I looked for him for awhile, but then I gave up. I don't know where he went, but to be honest I don't miss him."  
Ryan felt new tears form in his eyes and he buried his face into his mother's neck. "Momma," he whispered, "I miss you."

"I miss you too Ryan. I miss you and Rachael every day."

Jessica walked over to Melinda Wolfe and looked at her. Melinda smiled and touched her cheek. "You must be Jessica." She said, "You finally found him. You found my boy."

Tears streamed down Jessica's face. "What do you mean I found him?"

"You're his soul mate." Melinda said, "When I died I wandered for a long time, looking for my husband. I saw you one day and heard your heart song. It sounded identical to my son's. I knew you were the one that shared his soul."

Jessica blinked back more tears. "You believe it, too. You believe that we share a soul with another being."  
Melinda nodded her head. "Yes, and every time you're born you have to find this person. They're always out there, you just have to keep looking. It's difficult sometimes. I watched a young couple miss that their souls were paired and they lost each other. But because they did, you were born."

Jessica's bottom lip quivered. "You mean my mom and dad?"

Melinda nodded her head. "Horatio heard it but Jessica didn't, but sometimes that's just how things work out. Everything happens for a reason."

Ryan turned and looked at Lizzie. "Lizzie, come here sweetheart." He held out his hand and Lizzie ran to him and grasped it. "Lizzie is my Momma."  
"I know," Lizzie said, "I've already met her, along with Grandma Jessica and Grandpa Brian and Grandma Marisol and Aunt Izzy."

"What do you mean Lizzie?" Ryan asked her.

"She's talking about us." They heard a woman's voice say. Jessica and Ryan looked to see Marisol walking towards them. "Oh my god," Jessica said, "Marisol."

Marisol's eyes lit up. "I've waited so long to meet you, Jessica." She pulled Jessica in for a hug and held her step-daughter for the first time. She looked into Jessica's ocean blue eyes and smiled. "Yup, you're Horatio's alright, I can tell by those eyes. I'm so glad we finally got to meet."  
"Marisol," Jessica said, "I can't believe it's you."

"I've been watching you, Jessie Bug. You've been working hard."

"Mari, I miss you." Jessica said.

"I've missed you too Bug." Marisol said, hugging her again. "There's someone else who would like to see you though." Marisol wrapped her arm around Jessica's waist and led to the other three people. There was a woman at least half a foot shorter than Jessica and a man Jessica's height. The young teenage girl stood just inches shorter than her mother.

"Mommy, Daddy," Jessie said, "Is it really you?"

Jessica Johnson smiled at her daughter. "Yes Bug, it's us."

"Oh my god," Jessie said, wrapping her arms around her mother. She released her and hugged her father. "I can't believe you're here. I've missed you so much!"

"We've missed you too Jessie." Brian said, "You've grown so much." He looked into her eyes. "Horatio's eyes, you really are his daughter."  
Jessie shook her head. "No, I'll always be your daughter."

"But you're Jessie," Jessica said, "Our daughter is Izzy." She reached for the teenage girl's arm and pulled to her side. She smiled at Jessie a wide smile that was encased in braces. She had curly blonde hair with red and purple highlights and olive green eyes.

"Izzy….?" Jessie said.

Izzy nodded her head. "Hey Jess," she quietly said.

Jessie stood there confused. "But I thought…"

"You always said we were different people." Izzy said, "That day you said good-bye to Lizzie I left too. I was always with you Jessie, but it was time for me to leave." She smiled at Jessie. "Thank you for letting me go though. I finally got to be with my parents again."  
Jessie smiled and pulled her in for a hug. She was almost a foot shorter than Jessie. "You're welcome Izzy and thank you; you made me who I am today."

Izzy smiled. "You're welcome, sorry I caused you so many problems."  
"It's ok Izzy," Jessie said, smiling at the young girl, "I forgive you."

Izzy smiled and hugged her again. "Tell Daddy H I said hi."

Jessica pulled Izzy back from Jessie. "We have to leave now Izzy Bug." She looked at Jessie and smiled. "Thank you for taking care of our daughter and for finally letting her come back to us."

Jessie smiled and brushed the tears from her face. "You're welcome and thank you for all you've done for me."

Jessica watched them turn and walk away, their shadows fading into the distance. She felt a hand on her shoulder and turned to see Marisol standing next to her. "Take care Bug," she said, "And don't let that father of yours wait any longer. Tell him to move on already." She winked at Jessica and began to walk away but turned and waited. Melinda Wolfe walked up to Jessica, holding Ryan's hand. She placed Ryan's into Jessica's and smiled. "Take care of my son Jessica." She said, kissing Jessica's cheek, "He's needed you for a while now." She turned and kissed Ryan's cheek. "I love you Ry-Ry. I'll see you again some day. And don't worry if I ever see your father again I'll give him a what for." She smiled cheekily at him.

Ryan smiled and looked at his mother one last time. "I love you Momma."

Melinda and Marisol walked away together, leaving Jessica and Ryan standing there. They knew there was only one thing left to do.

They turned to see Jesse and Lizzie playing. Jesse was swinging Lizzie around, holding her hands, laughing with her. He stopped when he saw them looking at him. He picked Lizzie up and walked over to them.

"Lizzie sweetie," he said to the small child, "It's time to say good-bye."  
"But I don't want to!" Lizzie whined, "Can't Mommy and Daddy stay with us?"

"I'm sorry Lizzie they have to go back. It's our time to go now."  
Small tears formed in Lizzie's eyes and she reached out for her parents. Ryan took her into his arms and held her one last time. Jessica wrapped her arms around Ryan and Lizzie and they stood there together.

"I'll miss you Mommy and Daddy!" Lizzie cried.

"We'll miss you too Lizzie." Ryan said, "But don't worry, we'll be together again some day. We can be the family we were supposed to be."

"When will that be?" Lizzie asked.

"I don't know sweetheart, but I don't think it will be for a long time." Ryan told her, "Stay with Uncle Jesse though. He'll keep you safe."

"I love you Mommy and Daddy!" Lizzie cried.

Ryan tightened his grip on his daughter and felt Jessica's arms do the same. "We love you too Lizzie." Jessica said, "It was so nice if Uncle Jesse to bring you here."

Ryan set Lizzie on the ground and kissed her forehead. "You be good sweetie."

Jessica looked at Jesse and jumped into his arms. "Thank you Jesse! Thank you for letting us see our daughter again! And our family, thank you so much!"

Jesse kissed her cheek. "Anything for you, Jesse Power." He pulled back from their embraces but held onto her hand. Jessica felt him slip something into it. When he released her hand she looked to see a quarter in her palm. It was an Alaska quarter. Jesse smiled at her. "I won't be needing it, you hang onto it though. You might need it some day."

Ryan embraced Jesse in his arms and held him tightly. "I miss you so much man!" Ryan said, "Without you Walter keeps bugging me to play basketball with him. You know I'm too short to beat Walter!"

Jesse chuckled and patted his back as he stepped back. "Use a left hook, he's too right hand dominate to figure out how to stop it." Ryan smiled at him and clapped his shoulder. "I'll have to remember that."

Jesse held out his hand and Lizzie slipped her tiny hand into his. "Time to go home Uncle Jesse?"

Jesse smiled and nodded his head. "Time to go home Lizzie Bug."

They waved good-bye to Jessica and Ryan and then turned and disappeared into the horizon.

Jessica and Ryan stood there alone for a moment. Then Jessica turned and kissed Ryan gently.

"I guess the only thing for us to do is say good-bye." She quietly said.

"I guess so." Ryan said. He ran his hand through her hair and brought her head to his. He kissed her gently and then again more roughly. They looked into each others eyes without speaking.

"I miss you Jessica." Ryan said, "Everyday I wake up hoping you'll be lying there next to me."

Jessica smiled weakly at him. "I miss you too. We'll be together again though."

"When?"

"I'm sorry Ryan, I can't tell you." Jessica leaned up and kissed his neck. She gently bit at the spot on his neck that she knew drove him wild. She bit harder and felt the skin break and tasted his blood on her lips. She laved over the spot for a moment and then stood back. There was a bruise on Ryan's neck and small scraps with her teeth impressions in it. "There, a little something to take with you." She said with a sly grin.

Ryan touched the spot on his neck and felt the droplets of blood on his fingers. "You did a good job this time." He jokingly said. He leaned down and bit her neck in almost the same spot. When he tasted blood he pulled back and admired his work. "And one for you, too." He said with a smile. He kissed her gently and looked into her eyes.

"Good-bye Jessica, I love you and I miss you every day."  
"Good-bye Ryan, I love you, too, and I can't wait until we're together again."

They released their hands and turned and walked back their separate ways.

* * *

Jessica woke with a start as Sami shook her arm. "Dear god Jessie!" she exclaimed, "You scared the shit out of me!"

Jessica blinked and stared at Sami. "What do you mean?"

"You weren't breathing! I thought you were dead or something!"

"I wasn't breathing?" Jessica asked. She slowly sat up in her bed and rubbed her forehead. Something fell from her hand and she looked to see a quarter lying on the blanket. She picked it up and turned it over in her hand. It was an Alaska quarter.

"Where did that come from?" Sami asked confused.

Jessica looked at the quarter and smiled. "A friend," she whispered.

* * *

Jessica's phone rang and she watched Horatio's picture ID flash on the screen.

"Hey Dad, what's up?" she asked as she continued to clean her small house.

"Bug, I need you to tell me about the dream you had last night," Horatio said on the other end. Jessica stopped dead in her tracks. "Jessie Bug, Ryan told me, I want to hear your side of the story."

Jessica sat down at her small kitchen table and sighed. "Alright, here's what happened."


	5. Gummy Bears

Gummy Bears

* * *

Jessica rested her cheek on the seat of the toilet, not caring anymore about being sanitary. Moments later she was heaving into the bowl again. She coughed and spit as the taste of bile burned her mouth. "God this sucks," she muttered.

"I see that," Nathan's voice sounded from the doorway. Jessica jumped and smacked her knee against the side of the toilet where her legs were straddling the bowl. "Damn it Nate," she exclaimed, "You scared the shit out of me."

"Sorry, I didn't mean to frighten you," Nathan said in his thick German accent. "I could hear you choking and I wanted to make sure you were alright."

"Yeah, I'm fine," Jessica said as she stood on shaky legs, "I think the drugs you prescribed are making me sick."

"Those pills shouldn't make you vomit," Nathan said, "It's just a low grade antibiotic and pain killer. You should be fine."

"Well I'm not," Jessica retorted as she brushed her teeth, "I feel like shit. You got something else that will make me feel better?"

"Yes, this." Nathan dropped a small box on the bathroom counter. Jessica looked at the pregnancy test and sighed. "I'm not pregnant Nate," she said, "That test came back negative at the hospital, remember?"

"Could be a false negative," Nathan explained, "It might be too early to detect. How long ago did you last have sex with Ryan?"

"Not that it's any of your business Nathan," Jessica said snidely, "But since I left Miami, you know like almost five weeks ago."

"It's possible the test was given too early to detect the correct hormones," Nathan continued. "You would have only been two weeks into your pregnancy at the time of the surgery so ovum wouldn't even be implanted in your uterus yet."

Jessica looked at the box and shook her head. "If I piss on this will you leave me alone?"

"Yes, you piss I leave."

"Great but I need you to leave now."

"But you haven't pissed."

"Exactly, I don't piss for people, not even Ryan."

Nathan nodded his head, understanding. "I got it, I'll leave."

"No, just shut the door."

"Ok, I'll shut the door."

"Great Nathan, just make sure you're on the other side of it."

* * *

Jessica stared at the little negative sign on the test. "See, no baby," she said to Nathan as she dropped it in the trash can. "Now will you leave me alone?"

Nathan shrugged his huge shoulders. "Ok fine, I'll leave now."

* * *

Jessica stood in the cold space, the cobble stone under her bare feet freezing. She saw someone walking towards her, carrying something in his arms. Jesse stopped in front of her, smiling as he looked at the wriggling baby in his arms. He held it out and placed it in Jessica's arms.

"This is yours," he said to her. Jessica looked at him shocked. "Excuse me? This is mine?"

"Yes, his name is Oliver, or at least that's what I've taken to calling him."

Jessica continued to stare at him confused. "This is _mine?_" she asked again.

"Do you want him or not?" Jesse asked, "Because I can take him back." He reached his arms out back Jessica drew away. He chuckled at her and shook his head. "Fine then, you keep him."

Jessica looked at Jesse and then down at the small baby. He had dark brown hair and he seemed to be sleeping now. She stroked his head and a smiled spread across his face. "He's mine," she whispered.

"And Ryan's of course," Jesse said with a smile, "Remember there are only two ingredients needed to make a baby and you can't supply one of them."

"When will he be here?" Jessica asked him.

"In about seven months," Jesse answered.

"I'm pregnant?"

"Yeah, what did you think all the puking was about yesterday?"

"But the test was negative."

Jesse shrugged his shoulders. "Those home tests aren't always right. Besides it might have been bad timing for you to take the test, your body might not have been producing the correct hormones yet for it to be detected."

Jessica looked at him and then at the small baby. She smiled and stroked his cheek. "He's mine, all mine," she whispered. "Have you told Ryan?"

"Nope, I figured you'd want to be the one to tell him."

* * *

Jessica barged into Sami's kitchen through the backdoor. She looked at her friend with wide, crazed eyes. "Sami, I need you to take me to the hospital," she said.

Sami looked up at her shocked. "What's wrong? Jessie, is something wrong?" she asked as she shot around the room, trying to prepare to leave.

"I think I'm pregnant," Jessica said.

Sami stopped and looked at her. "You think you're pregnant?"

"Yes, I think I'm pregnant."

"But Nathan said both tests came back negative. What makes you think you're pregnant?"

"Mother's intuition," Jessica said, "Now take me to the hospital."

* * *

Jessica watched as the nurse removed the bandages from her face and neck. Her arms and hands had healed fine from the surgery but her face had taken a little more time.

"_Almost done,"_ the nurse told her as she removed the last bandage. _"I'll tell you now you're eyebrows are missing but they should grow back just fine. In fact you've got a bit of peach fuzz coming in now where they should be."_ The nurse tossed the bandages into the trash and picked up a mirror. _"What do you think?"_

Jessica looked at her face and smiled. The red bubbly skin was no longer swirled around her face. With the exception of her thin eyebrows she looked just like she had before the surgery.

"_I look perfect,"_ she said to the nurse in German.

The nurse smiled and set the mirror back on the counter. _"Well Dr. Friedman will be happy to hear that,"_ she commented. _"Excuse me, I'll be right back."_

She left the room and Jessica fidgeted nervously on the examination table. Moments later the nurse and another hospital worker pushing an ultrasound machine returned.

"_Well Dr. Caine it seems the test came back positive,"_ the nurse informed her with a smile.

Jessica felt as if her heart had stopped and tears burned in her eyes. _"I'm pregnant?"_

The nurse happily smiled and nodded her head. _"As a matter of fact you are,"_ she said, _"So we're going to do an ultrasound so we can check the baby out."_

Jessica laid out on the table with her shirt pulled up to her chest. The ultrasound technician spread the gel across her abdomen and waved the probe against her flat stomach. A smile played across Jessica's face as tears streamed down her face at the sight of the tiny blob on the screen.

"_Look Sami, I have a gummy bear,"_ she quietly said.

Sami held her hand and squeezed it gently. _"Yes and it's a very beautiful gummy bear."_

* * *

Jessica smiled as she stared at the ultrasound picture in her hands. She was going to have a baby and nothing was going to stop her this time.

Jessica tucked the picture away in her purse and climbed from Sami's car. There was already a huge line waiting to get into the bookstore. A few people snapped pictures of Jessica as she ducked her way into the back.

"They're staring at my lame eyebrows," Jessica grumbled.

"Or they're staring at a best selling author who just released her first book," Sami retorted.

"It wasn't that great of a story," Jessica retorted. "Hundreds of cops have told their story on paper and no one made this big a deal out of it."

"Maybe in America, but here in Germany it's a huge deal."

Jessica sat with Sami at the table as she signed copy after copy of her book. She talked to patrons and exchanged a few stories with other police officials who had made their way into the bookstore. One man stopped and stared at her with the glee of a five year old.

"_Ich liebte__deine__ananas__!__"_ he loudly declared to her in German.

Jessica gave him a perplexed look. "You loved my pineapple?" she quietly responded.

The man flushed and looked at his feet. "I should have known my cousin wouldn't tell me the correct translation."

Jessica giggled and accepted two books from him. "Who am I making these out to?" she politely asked, trying to ease the man's discomfort.

"The first one you can make out to David Hodges," the man instructed her.

"Alright, David Hodges," Jessica said with a smirk, knowing who the man was and why he looked a little familiar. "And the second one?"

"Gilbert Grissom."

* * *

Jessica stared at the two envelopes on her desk. One was addressed to Horatio, the other to her friend Mark. She thought about her choices for a several minutes before she finally stood and walked to the post office. She paid for the letters and then continued on through the villages streets.

She stopped at a store and walked in, not really caring where she was. She looked at the glass figurines on the shelves and sighed. She missed him. Plain and simple. She wanted to be back with Ryan.

Jessica walked back to her small guest house and checked her mail. There was a letter addressed to her from the Dade County Prison. Jessica ran her hands along the envelope and felt the flat interior contents. She held it up to the sun and peered through the envelopes thin paper. Her heart felt like it had stopped when she saw Tommy Sherzer.

Jessica ripped the envelope open and began reading it. It was a short, simple message.

'_Jessica,_

_They've found you. I don't know how but I've heard word of the Royal Crip Kings finding you in Germany. You need to get out now! By the time you get this they'll already be there._

_Tommy Sherzer'_

Jessica's heart pounded. She ran into her house and locked the door behind her. She felt like she was going to have a panic attack. She steadied her breathing and tried to relax. She needed to get out. She needed to hide again.


	6. Special Agent Stone

Special Agent Stone

* * *

Jessica dropped the package off at the post office before she ran back home in the snow. It was cold and blistering outside and Jessica desired the warmth of her house. She briefly called out a greeting in German to Nathan who was shoveling snow in his yard, and he returned it with his loud, booming voice. She kicked snow off her boots and dropped her coat by the door. She collected her things and left the letter on the kitchen table, knowing they would eventually find it.

Jessica pulled her coat back on and carried her suitcases out to the waiting taxi. She climbed in and asked the driver to take her to the international airport in Berlin. The ride seemed longer than usual. She looked at the taxis that passed and wondered if they were in one.

Jessica wandered around the airport, sipping her hot cocoa. She saw them at the luggage carousel. She wanted to run to them and tell them that she loved them still, but she couldn't. She couldn't reveal who she was.

Her flight seemed to take forever and she couldn't sleep. When she finally landed the air was warmer. It was raining and everyone seemed to be rushing everywhere. Jessica pushed her way through the large crowd to retrieve her luggage. She checked into a hotel in Maryland and rid herself of her winter clothes. She soaked in a hot bath, wishing the pain she felt would go away.

Jessica laid in the bed, running her hands over her swelling abdomen. She was two months along and she was already starting to show. Her tiny baby bump was just a hard lump in her lower abdomen. Jessica smiled to herself, silently wishing to share the moment with him.

Her phone ringing startled her. Jessica picked it up and looked at the unfamiliar DC area code. "Hello," she answered.

"Hello Dr. Stone, you don't know me but I've heard all about you," a man's voice said. "My name's Special Agent Jethro Gibbs, I'm with the Naval Criminal Investigative Service. I need your help."

Jessica sat there confused. She grabbed a notepad with the hotel's logo at the top and a pen off the nightstand. "Alright, what can I do for you?"

* * *

"I can't believe this!" Abby exclaimed as she walked through the office. "I can't believe that Gibbs actually thinks I need help!"

"Oh you need help alright," DiNozzo commented. "What kind of help, I'm not entirely sure."

"Shut up Tony!" Abby snapped, "You have no idea what I'm going through right now!"

"And what exactly would that be?" McGee inquired.

"Gibbs has called in some other forensic specialist to help with this case!" Abby exclaimed. "He actually thinks I need an assistant!"

"Well a fresh pair of eyes never hurt anything," McGee commented.

"No McGee, you don't understand! I'm Abby Sciuto, I have the freshest eyes there is! I don't need help with my investigation! I mean, who could Gibbs possible find that's better than me!"

"How about me?" a familiar female voice said. Abby turned around and looked at Jessica as she walked into the office accompanied by Gibbs. Abby shrieked and quickly wrapped her arms around Jessica.

"Oh my god Jessie!" she exclaimed, "What are you doing here?!"

"Well Special Agent Gibbs here asked for my help in the case you're working on," Jessica explained as she felt her ribs squeeze. "He said you've hit a dead end and need help."

"Oh my god, I'm so excited!" Abby continued to squeal. She squeezed Jessica harder and she squirmed in her arms.

"Abby, please stop, you're hurting me," Jessica said, "Please let go!"

"Sorry!" Abby said as she released her grip, "I just got so excited."

"It's ok," Jessica said, placing her hand on her lower abdomen, "Normally I wouldn't be too concerned but with my history of failed…" Jessica's voice trailed off. She didn't want to admit she had never had a successful pregnancy.

"Oh my god, Jessie, are you pregnant?!" Abby excitedly asked.

Jessica smiled. "Yes, as a matter of fact I am."

Abby squealed and threw her arms around Jessica again. "Oh that's so exciting!"

"Abby, baby!" Jessica said.

"Sorry!" Abby said again as she let go of Jessica again, "I'm too excitable or something."

"That you are," McGee laughed as he walked over. He carefully wrapped his arms around Jessica and kissed her cheek. "Dr. Jessica Stone, it's been too long."

"Indeed it has, Special Agent McGee," Jessica smiled.

"McNerdy pants, are you going to introduce the rest of us?" DiNozzo asked as he walked over.

McGee rolled his eyes. "Jessica, this is Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo, or Tony as we usually call him. Tony, this is Dr. Jessica Stone."

"You can call me Tony, that's for sure," DiNozzo said as he held out his hand. "So what kind of doctor are you?"

"A Doctor of Philosophy for Criminology, Chemistry, and Forensic Science," Jessica said, shaking his hand roughly.

An impressed expression played over DiNozzo's face. "Oh, three Doctrines, that's sexy."

"Keep walking, Tony," Jessica said, flashing her left hand, "I'm promised to another."

"Does that mean Ryan proposed?" Abby excitedly asked.

Jessica shook her head. "No, not yet, we agreed we're not ready for marriage yet."

"But you're having his baby?" McGee inquired, "I mean, I'm assuming its Ryan's."

"Ryan is the father, but don't tell him that," Jessica said with a wink. "And it was a happy accident. We weren't planning on having children right now but it just kind of happened."

"So this is your first baby?" Abby asked.

Jessica's face darkened and she slowly shook her head. "No, we had another."

"Oh my god," DiNozzo said as realization washed over him, "You were that woman in Florida who was kidnapped, aren't you?"

Jessica shot him a dirty look. "Yes, I'm not going to ask how you know that and I will not answer any questions you have about it." She looked back at Abby. "So are you going to show me your lab or not?"

Abby's face lit up with excitement and she grabbed Jessica's hand. "Oh my god, yes! Maybe you can figure something out!"

Jessica giggled as Abby pulled her towards the elevator. "Weren't you just complaining about having to work with me?"

"That was before I knew it was you!" Abby jabbed the elevator button impatiently. "Damn it, can't this thing go any faster?"

"I hope not, I'm carrying precious cargo," Jessica giggled.

* * *

Jessica shifted through the burnt remains of the SUV in an NCIS issued jumpsuit. She pulled open the dashboard with her pry bar and looked through the wires attached to various parts of the car.

"Oh it was a radio bomb," she said.

"A radio bomb?" Abby asked.

"Yeah, they connected the bomb to the radio. When the victim turns the volume to a certain level the proper connection is made and then the bomb explodes," Jessica explained. "Horatio had a string of these when I was a teenager. It terrified me, I was so afraid he was going to get one. Now where is the explosive? Can we lift this up?" Jessica asked as she climbed out of the charred remains of the car.

Abby hit a button and the car began to rise up on top of the mechanic lift. When it reached the top Abby locked it in place and she and Jessica wandered underneath.

"Yup, there it is," Jessica said, pointing to the gas tank that was blasted away. "This is definitely the center of the explosion. Looks like C4 to me. Something small but powerful, but attached to the gas tank it'll all go sky high."

"Damn it, how did I miss that?" Abby exclaimed.

"Hey if you don't know where to look then you won't find anything," Jessica said with a smile. "I learned that one from my Dad. He's taught me everything he knows about bombs."

* * *

Jessica's fingers flew over the keyboard furiously. She had been in DC for almost two weeks, helping Abby with case after case. She was working on one of the computers in Abby's lab on a special task for McGee as he watched her work in amazement.

"Wow, you're incredible," he said astonished.

"Thank you, my father taught me how to hack," Jessica smiled. The computer beeped and a message window popped up. "Alright, so what do you want me to change DiNozzo's facebook picture to?"

"How about a monkey's ass," McGee chuckled.

Jessica giggled as she changed the picture. "Alright, fair enough. Let's see what else very Special Agent DiNozzo's been doing." Jessica clicked her mouse and typed a few more commands. A warning message popped up and Jessica stared at it. She typed a couple more commands and received the same message. "Well that's interesting," she said.

"What?" Abby asked as she entered the lab. She set the large raspberry-lemonade in front of Jessica, who absentmindedly took a drink.

"The security breech you've been looking for the last few months is coming from Tony's computer," Jessica explained. "Its part of the internet game he's been playing."

"Are you kidding me?" McGee asked, "Tony's the reason we've had to double and triple our internet security?"

"It appears so," Jessica said as she continued to type. "My god, he plays this game like every waking moment. Doesn't he have a life?"

"Not really," McGee said with a roll of his eyes.

"Well that little son of a bitch," Jessica muttered as she continued to type. "Who ever this is used one of my viruses."

"Your viruses?" McGee inquired.

"Yeah, I'm a computer hacker, too," Jessica said. "He stole the format of one of mine and used it. I bet he's been the recipient of one of my clients."

McGee's phone chirped and he smiled as he read the text message on the screen.

"Who's the girl?" Jessica asked as she took another drink of her lemonade.

"Um, what girl?" McGee asked as he stuffed his phone into his pocket.

"The girl who just texted you," Jessica continued.

"What girl? There's no girl," McGee stuttered.

"McGee, there's so a girl," Jessica said again, "Believe me, I can tell."

"No there isn't," McGee snapped as he walked away.

Abby watched him leave and Jessica could see the disappointment in her eyes.

"You're jealous," she said as she resumed her typing.

"No I'm not," Abby quickly said, busying herself with shuffling paperwork.

"Yes you are," Jessica continued, "You're crushing on McGee and you just don't want to admit it because you're scared of what you could be become."

"No I'm not," Abby continued.

"Alright, whatever you say, Abby," Jessica smirked as she continued her work on the computer.

"You want to see the forgery program I managed to crack?" Jessica casually asked.

Abby sighed in frustration and walked over to her. "Fine," she muttered.

"It's the same program that I have on my computer," Jessica explained, "And don't worry, I'm not making fake IDs. See, you can create any kind of identification you want from birth certificates to social security cards. Then you print it off on the right paper and volia! You're someone else."

Abby watched her with an intense curiosity. "Interesting," she quietly said.

"You know you should really ask McGee out to dinner, even just as friends," Jessica said. "He really cares about you and I can see you care about him a lot, too. You guys are really good friends, but take my advice don't let that opportunity pass."

Abby sighed and looked at her. "Fine, I'll ask him to go out for a drink after work sometime."

Jessica smiled. "Good, and then maybe you'll see I'm right."

"Oh shut up you," Abby retorted.

* * *

Jessica walked into the guest bedroom of Abby's townhouse. She looked around and smiled at the clearly Abby designed room.

Her heart stopped and her blood ran cold when she saw the figure in the corner. She grabbed her glock off her belt and spun to face the intruder. The corner was empty, just the deep blood red walls and black sheer curtains blowing in the breeze of the open window. Jessica carefully walked over and looked out the window. It had been shut when she left that morning for NCIS with Abby. She quickly shut and locked the window, trying to calm her hammering nerves. When she turned around she cried out at the sight of the man. She drew her gun and shot at him but he vanished into thin air.

Abby burst through the door, her mouth gaping in shock at Jessica.

"Jessie, what happened?" she asked as she looked from Jessica to where she had shot the wall.

"I thought I saw a man," Jessica said in a shaky voice. "The window was open and I swear I saw someone in the room with me."

"_You did,"_ a male voice said from behind her. Jessica turned and swung her gun, intending to pistol whip the intruder. There was no one there. _"You better stop that,"_ the voice said again, _"She's going to think you're going crazy."_

Jessica stood still and felt her heart pound against her ribs. Slowly something materialized in the corner and she could see the man again. She didn't react this time. She turned back to Abby and looked at her shocked friend's expression.

"I'm sorry," she quietly muttered, "It must be the stress of work and being pregnant."

Abby nodded her head and slowly walked to Jessica. She hesitated but gently placed her hands on her shoulders. She looked at her eyes and then gently hugged her. "You need some sleep," she whispered, "You look tired."

"Yeah," Jessica muttered, "I think so."

Abby shut the door behind her as she left and Jessica turned to face the man.

"Jesse Cardoza!" she hissed, "What the hell do you think you're doing?!"

Jesse chuckled and walked towards Jessica. "And it's good to see you again, too, best friend," he said with his dimpled smile.

"You bastard!" Jessica snipped. She intended to shove Jesse but her hands passed right through him and she fell to the ground. "Damn it!" she exclaimed, her hands flying to her abdomen protectively.

"Sorry, I would have stopped you but I can't really touch you," Jesse smiled again.

"You could have told me to stop," Jessica hissed. "I'm pregnant for god's sake, Jesse! I can't go throwing myself around like that!"

"Jess, relax," Jesse said, "Oliver's fine."

"And what makes you think I'm going to keep that name?" Jessica snapped.

"Because I know what you're thinking," Jesse answered. "I can hear your thoughts when I concentrate hard enough."

Jessica stopped and looked at him. Jesse was wearing a white button down shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows with a blue tie and dark wash jeans and black shoes. He looked solid, like he was standing right there in Abby's guest room with her.

"What are you?" Jessica asked.

Jesse looked at her with his deep brown eyes. "I'm a ghost, a spirit, a lost soul," he quietly said.

"Can you not crossover or whatever it is you do on that side?" Jessica inquired.

"No, I did," Jesse answered, "When you die you crossover. It's more like I don't know what you want to call it. I'm a manifestation of my spiritual energy."

Jessica stared at him, not really sure what to think. "Why are you here?" she finally asked.

"I'm a guardian," Jesse answered, "My job is to protect people."

"Did you find your wife?" Jessica tentatively asked.

Jesse nodded his head. "She already went onto the next life without me," he quietly said. "She's a little girl who lives in Nebraska and I've vowed to keep her safe."

"Does she know who you are?"

"She knows she used to know me from another life, but I don't know if I want to tell her she was my wife."

Jessica nodded her head, understanding the pain Jesse was feeling. "So you're her guardian and mine?"

"And a few others," Jesse said with a smile. "I have a little boy from Michigan that I've been watching over whose severally autistic. He's non-verbal so he has a hard time understanding. I help him and guide him in the right direction. Then there's another little boy that I've started watching over. He hasn't been born yet though."

Jessica's hands slowly twined around her abdomen as tears filled her eyes. "You're watching over my little Oliver?"

Jesse chuckled and smiled. "I knew you were going to keep that name."

"Are there others you watch?" Jessica inquired.

Jesse smiled his warm smile. "Yeah, a thirty year old man from Florida who's been lost since his girlfriend disappeared."

Jessica brushed the tears from her eyes as she felt her heart break. "Ryan," she whispered.

Jesse nodded his head. He looked over his left shoulder and chuckled. "Sorry, Lizzie's whining for me to come play."

"My Lizzie's here?" Jessica asked.

Jesse shook his head. "No, I'm sorry, she can't seem to materialize in the human world. Only guardians can."

"What is she?" Jessica inquired.

"Just a soul," Jesse quietly said, "She's too young to understand."

Jessica walked to him. She reached her hand out and grazed her fingers through Jesse's chest. "I wish I could touch you," she whispered, "I miss holding you so much."

Jesse smiled reassuringly at her. "I miss holding you, too."

"I'm so sorry I wasn't there that day, Jesse." Jessica quietly said, "I'm sorry I wasn't there to say good-bye."

"I still heard you," Jesse smiled, "You didn't need to be there. I didn't want you to see me die."

"I love you, Jesse," she whispered, "I miss you so much."

Jesse smiled at her. "I love you and I miss you every day. Even though I can see you whenever I want I still feel like you're so far away." Jesse stepped forward and looked down into her eyes. "I have to go now, Tyler needs me."

"The boy from Michigan?" Jessica inquired.

Jesse nodded his head. "Yeah, that's the one."

Jessica held her hand out with her fingers spread and palm flat. Jesse mimicked the move and lined their hands up just right. Jessica could almost feel the heat of his skin against hers as she started to cry again.

"Bye Jessie," he said.

She smiled at him. "Good-bye Jesse," she chuckled back.

He vanished and Jessica was left standing there alone. Her heart hurt as she sank to the ground. She curled into a ball and quietly cried herself to sleep on the floor of Abby's guest bedroom.


	7. Twisted Sister

**This chapter was not a part of the original story, but I got the idea some time after finishing the story. I wrote the chapter and inserted it last minute. I hope everyone enjoys it!**

* * *

Twisted Sister

* * *

Gibbs watched as Duckie examined the body of the female Marine officer in the field. She was small, stout, with dark hair, and glasses.

"Well I can tell you she's been dead only four hours or so," Duckie said as he removed his liver thermometer. "But it was rather warm last night, so she might have died sooner."

"Cause of death?" Gibbs inquired as he watched DiNozzo walk around the body, taking pictures.

"Can't be sure yet," Duckie responded. "Her uniform might be hiding what killed her. Or it could be something internal. I'll know more once she's back at the morgue."

"Alright then take her away," Gibbs said as he walked back towards his crime scene vehicle. He stopped and looked back at the Marine officer. She was dressed in full dress blues, her cover firmly attached to her head with bobby pins. But what struck him was the rainbow blanket she was wrapped in. It was hand made; someone had taken the time to knit a blanket in perfect rainbow order.

* * *

Abby and Jessica looked through everything that had been bagged and tagged at the scene. One of Duckie's assistants dropped off blood and fingerprint samples from the body. Jessica was quick to begin processing the blood and scanning the fingerprints into the computer. Gibbs walked in, carrying two large cups from a convenient store.

"One Caf-Pow for the jittery forensic tech and one raspberry lemonade for the pregnant forensic specialist," Gibbs said with a wink.

"Thank you, Special Agent Gibbs," Jessica said with a smile as she took a drink.

"Got anything for me?" Gibbs inquired, leaning against the counter where Jessica was working.

"The fingerprints were a dead end," Jessica said. "The computer was pretty quick to throw out a negative match for anyone in the Marines or armed forces for that matter."

"A Marine who's not in the system?" Gibbs said, slightly confused. "Seems odd."

"Well not all squads are required to submit fingerprints, only DNA," Jessica explained. "We may have hit one of those cases."

"What about DNA?"

"Still running it," Jessica answered. "But this blanket is pretty interesting. I was just examining it when Palmer brought in the samples."

Jessica walked through one door and over to the table where the blanket was spread out and turned on her ASL, slipping on a pair of orange goggles while handing a set to Gibbs.

"The only thing I've been able to find is the soil transferred from the field," Jessica explained. "There's absolutely no biological evidence on it. I found a few spots that glowed, but I'm think it's just laundry detergent, which doesn't glow quite like blood or semen or any other kind of biological fluid."

"So what are you saying?" Gibbs asked as he looked over her shoulder.

"Well, the lack of biological fluid on a blanket that belongs to a young woman who's what, maybe twenty-five? That's strange."

"Alright, I still don't understand what you're getting at," Gibbs said.

"What I'm saying is this blanket had a special meaning for the owner," Jessica explained. "She didn't want it getting dirty or ruined in anyway. She probably kept it away from her during that time of the month or if she had a gentlemen friend over. And with how bright the color is I'd say it was frequently washed, probably with special detergent to keep it from getting worn down."

"So, the owner's OCD and living in the past?" Gibbs said questionably.

"No, the owner's sentimental," Jessica said. "This blanket meant something to the owner. I'm willing to bet it either belonged to the Marine from the field or someone very close to her."

"Like a twin sister?" Abby asked, poking her head into the room.

"What do you mean, Abbs?" Jessica asked as she and Gibbs followed Abby.

"Your DNA results just came back," Abby said.

"Wow, that was quick," Jessica commented.

"Yes, and the Marine is Kimberlyn Thompson. Guess who has a twin sister who lives about four miles from where the body was found?"

"Kimberlyn Thompson does," Jessica said as she read over the screen. She clicked on the dependent listed on Thompson's Marine profile. She read over the information, processing it. "Wow, her sister, Bailey Thompson, has Aspergers."

"What's Aspergers?" Gibbs inquired.

"It's a high functioning form of Autism," Jessica explained. "Usually the individual is socially awkward, unable to interpret figures of speech, taking them literally. They don't get social hints and have a hard time interacting with other people. Quite often they don't make eye contact and they're obsessive. Like OCD and they're hobbies or interest will often be what controls their lives." Jessica typed on the computer and clicked on a few documents. "Says here the Thompson twins' parents died three years ago and Kimberlyn became the sole care taker for her sister. That's terrible, we need to find this woman, and she's probably going crazy not knowing where her sister is."

"I'll send Tony out to pick her up," Gibbs said.

"No, don't send Tony," Jessica said. "Send McGee or go pick her up yourself."

"Why not Tony?" Gibbs asked.

"Because Tony doesn't have tact," Jessica explained. "He won't be able to handle this woman. She needs someone patient."

Gibbs sighed and looked at her. "Alright, I'll go pick her up. Just let me know if you figure out anything else."

"Will do, boss," Jessica said with a smirk.

* * *

"Bailey," Gibbs said to the young woman sitting in the conference room with him, "Do you know where your sister is?"

The young woman stared out the window, watching the world pass by. She looked identical to the female Marine officer, but with a certain distance in her eyes.

"No," she said, still looking out the window, "She said she was going somewhere last night and never came back."

Gibbs sighed and fidgeted with his pen. "Do you know where she was going?"

"No, Kim never told me anything." She glanced at him but darted her eyes away. "Do you like knitting, Mr. Gibbs? I love knitting. My sister taught me how."

"Did she make you a blanket?"

"Yeah, she did."

"Was it a rainbow blanket?"

"Yeah, how did you know?"

Gibbs sighed. He sent a quick text and waited for a moment.

"Bailey, do you know why we're here?" he asked her.

The young woman shook her head, still not willing to make eye contact with Gibbs.

"Bailey, your sister is missing, isn't she?"

"No, she's not. She went somewhere last night and just hasn't been back."

"Did she leave in her dress blues?" Gibbs inquired as Jessica and Abby walked in carrying two large evidence boxes.

"No," Bailey chuckled, glancing at Gibbs again, "Why would she wear her dress blues if she was just going out? That doesn't make sense. My sister is a better Marine then that."

Jessica handed Gibbs a file of eight by ten pictures. He sighed and pulled one out. He slid the picture of the young female Marine wrapped in the rainbow blanket in the field towards Bailey. The young woman looked at the picture and then at Gibbs with horror struck eyes.

"Why's Kim in my blanket?" she whispered.

"Bailey, we found your sister in a field this morning," Gibbs said in as gentle a voice as he could.

The young woman began to visibly shake. Jessica leaned down and wrote something on Gibbs's pad of paper in front of him.

"_She's going to have a meltdown!"_

"Bailey," Gibbs continued, ignoring Jessica, "Your sister's dead."

The scream that emitted from the young woman was piercing. She leapt from her chair and began thrashing about the room. She knocked over chairs and scattered papers as she continued to scream. Tears streamed down her face as she knocked a phone from the wall.

"We need someone to hold her down," Jessica said. "Autistic children like the even weight of something against their bodies. I'd do it but-"

"But you can't risk it," Gibbs finished for her. He leapt across the table and tackled the young woman to the ground. He pressed his body against hers, whispering soothingly in her ear. Slowly but surely the young woman began calming down. Gibbs slowly lifted his body from hers and watched as the tears continued to stream down her face.

"Well," he said as he stood, "I guess we won't be going to the basement today."

* * *

"So they're identical, except one twin is a Marine and the other has Aspergers?" McGee inquired as he followed Abby and Jessica back to the forensics lab.

"Yeah, it's entirely possible," Jessica said. "I mean, there's no such thing as identical twins. There's always a little difference; one's taller, sometimes different dominant hands, mental capabilities."

"Wow, so what are you guys thinking about this case?" McGee asked.

"Well, the sister had a _complete_ meltdown when Gibbs said her twin was dead," Abby explained.

"But that doesn't mean she didn't do it," Jessica said. "A reaction like that could be from shock or guilt in a person with Aspergers."

"Do you really think the sister could have done this?" Abby asked her.

"Maybe, I mean she was wrapped in Bailey's blanket. If anything, Bailey could be the one who put her in the field. But it's the uniform that gets me."

"What about it?" McGee asked.

"Can you tell me what order the honorary pins go in?" Jessica asked him.

"No," McGee quickly replied.

"Exactly, probably the only one in this building who could do that is Gibbs," Jessica continued. "So it would be extremely difficult for someone who's Autistic to figure it out, too. Twice as hard, in fact."

"Maybe the pins were already on the dress blues," McGee suggested.

"I highly doubt it," Jessica said. "Thompson had absolutely no reason to be wearing her dress blues. Those are only used for super special occasions. No Marine just walks around in their dress blues for fun, they're super sacred."

"That they are," Gibbs said as he walked into the lab. "You girls got anything else?"

"Nothing," Abby said. "Is Bailey still refusing to give fingerprint samples?"

"Yeah, claims the ink is dirty," Gibbs said in an irritated voice.

"Well you can't blame her," Jessica said. "She probably suffers from OCD, and that's going to be twice as bad since she's Autistic. We're just going to have to hope the fingerprints lifted from her uniform come back with some results."

"Damn," Gibbs muttered. "What about trace evidence?"

"Tons of hairs all over the blanket and uniform," Abby said, "but they've all come back to the dead Marine."

"Figures," Gibbs said with a shake of his head.

"Tony and I found an old blood pool in the kitchen," McGee said, shuffling through pictures on the table. "Someone had cleaned it up though, probably with bleach. We didn't find any evidence of the clean up job. Plus to top it off, it was trash day in their neighborhood today."

"So all that evidence is gone now," Gibbs grumbled.

Jessica picked up a swab and looked it over. She couldn't see anything on it but held it up to her nose. She sniffed it and pulled it back from her face, to get a second look.

"Nope, no bleach," she said as she began prepping the sample for testing. "Whatever they used to clean the floor wasn't bleach based."

"How can you tell?" McGee inquired.

"I'm allergic to bleach," Jessica explained, "I can smell it from a mile away. So hopefully that means there's still biological evidence on that floor."

"Did any of the neighbors see anything?" Gibbs asked as he watched Jessica and Abby work.

"No, they say the same thing," McGee said. "The house was quiet pretty much all night. One neighbor said they did think they heard a couple of people yelling, but they couldn't make out the words. Another says a car left and came back about twenty minutes later."

"Well it couldn't be Bailey leaving alone," Abby said. "Someone with Aspergers isn't going to drive."

Jessica drummed her fingers on the table, her gaze fixed on the rainbow colored blanket.

"We're missing something," she quietly said. "There's something major that we've overlooked. I just can't figure out what."

* * *

Jessica walked through the office with Gibbs. She rubbed her lower back and tried to hide her discomfort.

"Baby pains already?" Gibbs asked as he sat at his desk.

"Yeah, the little bugger's already causing me some back pain," Jessica explained.

"How far along are you?"

"Almost ten weeks."

Gibbs smiled at her before he looked back at his computer. He began typing but stopped and hit the side of the monitor.

"Damn thing," he muttered as he tried working again.

"Got a screw driver?" Jessica asked.

"Nope," Gibbs responded as he smacked the computer again.

Jessica chuckled. She pulled out her leather-men tool and popped open the side of the monitor. She tightened a few wires and looked at the screen.

"Better?" she asked.

Gibbs smiled and looked at her impressed. "Yeah, much better," he said.

Jessica smiled and straightened back up. She noticed the short statured brown haired woman with glasses walking off the elevator. She carried a canvas bag that Jessica could tell was filled with yard and a few sets of knitting needles.

"Bailey's still here?" Jessica asked Gibbs.

"Yeah, I told her not to go far," Gibbs said as he continued typing. "So she decided not to leave the building."

"I wonder if she's had lunch," Jessica said.

"Why don't you go find out?" Gibbs responded, digging out his wallet. "Here, take her down to the cafeteria and have some lunch with her. Maybe you can get something out of her we couldn't."

Jessica raised her hand, stopping Gibbs from handing her a twenty. "Don't worry, boss," she said with a wink, "I think I can afford it."

Gibbs chuckled and slipped his money back into his wallet. "Alright, if you say so."

Jessica walked over to the woman. She smiled and sat in the chair next to hers along the wall.

"Hi Bailey, you remember me?" she gently asked.

The young woman looked at Jessica for a moment before her eyes darted away.

"You're the girl from this morning," she whispered, "The one with the pictures."

"Yeah, I'm sorry about your sister, Bailey."

"It's ok, sometimes these things happen."

"Are you hungry, Bailey?" Jessica gently asked her.

Bailey nodded her head, still avoiding Jessica's gaze.

"Come on, let's go to the cafeteria and get some lunch."

"I didn't bring my purse," the young woman said.

"Don't worry, I have cash with me."

"Are you sure?" Bailey asked. Her gaze drifted to Jessica's and she held it there for a moment before she looked away.

"Yeah, it's fine. You've had a rough morning. The least I can do is buy you some lunch after showing you those pictures of your sister."

"Ok," she whispered in response.

They rode the elevator to the cafeteria. They quickly got their food and sat at the table. Bailey stared at her food as she ate, not looking at anyone or anything around her.

"Do you like to knit?" Jessica asked, looking at Bailey's bag on the chair next to her.

"Yes, my sister taught me how," Bailey answered, still not looking up at Jessica.

"Have you been to Washington DC before?" Jessica inquired, trying to keep the young woman talking in hopes she might say something helpful.

"Only once or twice before we moved here," Bailey answered. "Kim and I lived in Indiana with our parents. Then Kim joined the Marines and was stationed in DC. When our parents died, she decided to move me here with her, so that way she could stay close to work."

"You didn't want to move, did you?" Jessica gently asked her.

Bailey shook her head, her gaze staying fixed on the mac and cheese on her plate.

"I wanted to stay where Mom and Dad were," she whispered.

"Do you like Washington DC?" Jessica asked, trying to change the subject.

"Yes, it's a nice city."

"Do you like NCIS?"

Bailey blushed slightly and smiled shyly. She looked up at Jessica with a sheepish expression.

"I think Special Agent Gibbs is handsome," she whispered.

Jessica smiled at her. "You do?"

"Yeah, he's kind of old but he's still really handsome," Bailey sheepishly said.

Jessica giggled and smiled again. "Yeah, he's kind of a silver fox."

"A silver fox? I thought he was a Marine."

"Sorry, a silver fox is a term for an older man who's still really handsome."

"Oh, ok," Bailey said, still staring at Jessica. She reached for her cup and took a drink. Jessica watched her, observing every mannerism she had. She looked at Bailey's small hands with her slightly un-kept nails, wondering if those hands could really murder her own flesh and blood.

* * *

"Bailey shows all the usual displays of Aspergers," Jessica explained when she returned to the lab after her lunch with Bailey. "She's shy, she doesn't keep eye contact for long, and she really doesn't catch onto figures of speech."

"Well neither does McGee, but that doesn't mean he's innocent," DiNozzo chimed in.

"Shut up, Tony," Gibbs ordered as he looked over more pictures.

"What I'm trying to say is she doesn't seem to be capable of murder," Jessica continued. "Do we know how Kimberlyn died?"

"Blunt force trauma," Abby said, reading over the autopsy report. "The back of her head was bashed into a hard surface, fracturing her skull and causing a massive hemorrhage within her brain."

"Which is consistent with the blood pool McGee and I found at their house," DiNozzo said.

"Ok, so most likely Kimberlyn died in their kitchen," Jessica said, thinking out loud. "But how did she end up in the field wrapped up in her Autistic sister's blanket?"

"That's where we hit the dead end, again," Gibbs said, rubbing his eyes to stop the headache that was forming.

"We're still missing something," Jessica said. "There's something about Bailey that doesn't sit well with me."

"Well let's go ask her," Gibbs said, turning to leave the lab.

* * *

Gibbs sat across the table from the young woman named Bailey in the interrogation room. Jessica had said it was a bad idea to conduct the interview there, but he thought otherwise.

"What did your sister do in the Marines, Bailey?" he asked her.

"She worked with guns," Bailey whispered.

"You don't like guns, do you?"

Bailey slowly shook her head. "No, they're dangerous."

"Is that what you were fighting about last night?"

"We weren't fighting."

"Then who did your neighbor hear yelling from your house?"

Bailey's eyes shot up and she stared at Gibbs. Her eyes had an eerie effect to them. They looked as if no one was home.

Jessica walked into the one way mirror observation room, case file in hand. She watched as Gibbs questioned the woman in the room with him. She watched the young woman twist her hands as she grew more nervous. She looked at her chipped nails with something black under them.

"No one's fingerprinted her, right?" Jessica asked.

"Right," McGee said, "she refused because she said the ink was dirty. We didn't want to push our luck since she's already had one meltdown while she was here."

Jessica flipped open her case file. She looked at fingerprint samples from the dead Marine officer. She flipped through the pages until she found a close up shot of the Marine's hands. Her nails were perfect, manicured with French tips.

"Oh my god," Jessica said, "I can't believe we missed this."

"What is it?" McGee asked.

Jessica didn't answer him. She shot out of the room and McGee heard her footsteps in the hall. Moments later she opened the door to the interrogation room and walked in.

"Oh shit," McGee muttered as dread filled him.

* * *

Gibbs stared at Jessica as she walked in and sat next to him.

"Excuse me, Dr. Stone," he said in a snippy voice, "I'm in the middle of an interview."

"This can't wait, boss," Jessica said, holding the case file up for Gibbs to see.

"What?" he snipped.

"Do you see what I see?"

Gibbs shot her an angry look before he looked down at the picture. He stared the at the Marine's perfect French tip manicure. He looked at Jessica and then at Bailey's hands as realization washed over him.

"You said your sister was with Gunnery, correct, Bailey?" he hesitantly asked the woman in the room with him.

"Yes," Bailey quietly said. She watched as Jessica stood from her chair walked towards her.

"Then why are your nails dirty while hers are perfect?" Jessica asked. She grabbed Bailey's hand and pressed it against the picture's surface.

Bailey shrieked and pulled her hand away. "Don't touch me!" she snapped, anger filling her brown eyes.

Jessica walked back around the table, sitting down next to Gibbs once more. She pulled out a flashlight and shined the light across the pictures surface. She examined the picture's surface while comparing it to the fingerprint sample from Duckie. She looked at Gibbs and shook her head.

"No match," she said, "But I'm going to take a wild guess that if I test for gunpowder residue it'll come back positive."

Gibbs looked back at the young woman.

"Gunnery Thompson," he said, "We can get a court order to obtain your sister's medical records and yours. Or you can start telling us the truth."

The young woman looked from Gibbs to Jessica, the panic evident in her eyes. A dark splotch appeared over her left eye as her face flushed slightly. Gibbs and Jessica looked at each other. Jessica flipped to a close up of the dead woman's face. Over her right eye was an identical birthmark, only evident because of the blood built up in her head.

"You see, Thompson," Jessica said, "There's no such thing as identical twins. You can look identical, act identical, even sound identical, but you're not actually identical. One major difference is fingerprints. Your sister and you don't have the same fingerprints. Your birthmarks are on opposite sides of your forehead. You also don't have the same mental and social abilities. You're a thriving Marine, while your sister likes to sit in the corner and knit, something she probably cherished because you taught her how to."

"I don't understand," the young woman muttered, still staring at them.

"Sure you do," Gibbs responded, "Because you're not Bailey Thompson, are you, Kimberlyn?"

The color drained from the young woman's face as she began to slowly sweat. The birthmark above her left eye deepened in shade as her stress level continued to rise.

"Your sister didn't like the fact that you have a room full of guns in your house, did she?" Gibbs asked. "That's what you were fighting about. She didn't like that you were in the Marines. You made her move away from the only home she's ever known to live in a busy, bustling city she didn't like."

The young woman continued to stare at them, unable to speak.

"Things got a little out of hand and you pushed her," Jessica said. "She fell, hit the counter, and then died from the internal bleeding in her skull. But you couldn't have someone finding out you killed your sister. So you dressed her in _your_ dress blues and dumped her body in the field. But you had to be sentimental. You _had_ to wrap her in _her_ blanket that she loved so much because you made it for her."

The young woman sat there in her chair. Her gaze had fallen and she was staring at the case file before Jessica.

"It's what Bailey would have wanted," she whispered. "She was jealous of me being an able minded Marine while she was stuck at home with Mom and Dad. She would have wanted to be wrapped in her blanket, the blanket I made for her."

"So you admit it," Gibbs said, "You're not Bailey Thompson. You're Gunnery Kimberlyn Thompson."

The young woman hesitated but nodded her head. "Yes, I'm Kim. How did you know?"

"Your nails," Jessica said. "No Marine who works with guns and other weaponry would have a French tip manicure. They would be ruined in minutes. But your nails are chipped. I'm also going to guess the black stuff under your nails is either gun powder or cleaner. Your sister was a neat freak, that's why her nails were so nice."

"She used to do it herself," Kimberlyn whispered. "She was so proud of her nails because she could apply them herself."

"Why didn't you just call 911?" Gibbs asked her. "It was an accident. We could have avoided this whole thing."

"No one would have understood," Kimberlyn whispered. "They would see my dead Autistic sister on the floor and assume I murdered her. I would loose everything."

"But Bailey wouldn't have lost anything," Jessica said. "In fact she would have gained a large sum of money from your life insurance. You figured that if we found a Marine in her dress blues you'd just be able to collect the life insurance. Your fingerprints aren't on file. You knew the computer would spit out you as a DNA match for your sister, since you're twins. Her DNA isn't on file. She never had a need to submit a DNA sample. You thought we would never figure out you were really Gunnery Thompson."

"Do you really think it would have been that easy?" Kimberlyn snapped. "Sure, I would have gotten a ton of money, but I would have to live my life as Bailey, having everyone think I'm dimwitted. Do you understand what that would have been like for me? Never being able to serve as a Marine again?"

"Probably really hard," Gibbs replied. "But it would have just been easier to call the police and tell them what really happened. You probably would have been fine, since it _was_ an accident. You could have continued living your life as Gunnery Thompson. But now, you have to live your life as Kimberlyn Thompson in a federal prison for murder."

The young woman's face crushed under the weight of his words. Sudden tears rolled down her cheeks and she sniffed with her quiet sobs.

"I panicked," she whispered in a voice so quiet they almost didn't hear her.

* * *

"I love Chinese!" DiNozzo exclaimed as he dug his fork into his take out box.

"Yes, thank you, Dr. Stone, for dinner," McGee politely said as they gathered around DiNozzo's desk.

"You're very welcome, Tim," Jessica said with a smile. She sniffed her food and recoiled in disgust. "Anyone want shrimp for whatever else?"

"You don't like shrimp?" Gibbs asked as he took the box and placed his in her hand.

"No, the smell is sickening," Jessica said as she sniffed the chicken and broccoli from Gibbs.

"Probably the baby," Gibbs commented as he began eating with his chopsticks.

"Must be, I used to love shrimp but it makes me feel sick now. Always sounds delicious but I can't seem to stomach it."

Gibbs chuckled and walked back to his desk. Jessica felt compelled and followed him. She sat on top of his desk facing him and continued eating her food. He watched her and smiled.

"And why do you think you can sit on my desk?" he asked her with a playful grin.

"I'm pregnant," Jessica retorted as she ate, "I need to sit every once in awhile."

Gibbs chuckled and smiled at her. "You remind me of someone," he said. "Have you ever met a Horatio Caine by chance?"

Jessica chuckled and shook her head.

"You know there's a funny thing about Horatio Caine and me," she said as she picked at her food. "He's always been a sort of father for me all my life."

Gibbs chuckled and smiled again.

"Funny, I could sort of tell."


	8. Proof

Proof

* * *

Jessica stifled a laugh at the sight of McGee in his troop leader's uniform. He looked so silly but he wore it proudly as he led his group around Abby's lab.

"And this is the fingerprint scanner," Abby explained to the group of young boys, "It can tell us anything we want to know about you as long as you have a file somewhere in the world."

"How?" a little boy inquired.

"Well you place your hand on this scanner and the computer takes a digital picture of your hand. Then it compares your hand to thousands of others and if you have a file then it pops up," Abby explained. "Here watch!" She grabbed Jessica's arm and pressed her hand against the scanner as Jessica tried to pull away.

"No Abby don't!" she exclaimed. But it was too late.

"Oh relax Jessie," Abby said, "You'll be fine. I'm sure there's nothing embarrassing on your file."

The computer whirled and chirped as it ran its course. Jessica began to panic and tried to think of what to do.

"Now I would have used one of you but then you wouldn't have gotten the chance to watch the computer fully process the prints provided," Abby continued to explain.

"Are you sure it's not because the last time you used a child the kid popped up under a missing child report?" McGee sarcastically asked.

"Shut up McGee!" Abby snapped.

Then there was the familiar beeping noise as the computer found a match. Jessica's file with her picture and information flashed across the screen along with a missing persons notice.

Abby and McGee stared at Jessica as she felt her face flush and her body broke out in a cold sweat.

"Jessie," McGee whispered, "Are you really a missing person?"

Jessica fidgeted uneasily in the spot she stood in. "Technically, I guess, yes I am."

"That's it!" Abby exclaimed, "I'm never doing one of these scout tours for you again, McGee!"

* * *

McGee hung up his phone and sighed. He had changed from his scout leader uniform into his normal clothes and he nervously fidgeted with his shirt collar. "Lieutenant Caine will be here in three hours with CSI Wolfe and CSI Boa Vista," he said to his boss, "That's if they can get a helicopter in time and air traffic is clear."

"Great, McGee," Gibbs responded a little agitated, "You want a medal for it?"

"Boss, I'm sorry, we had no idea Jessica's a missing person," McGee weakly defended.

"I should have know," Gibbs muttered, "Blue eyes and a working knowledge of bombs. I should have known her father was the bomb squad expert Horatio Caine."

"Gibbs, there's really no way you could have known," Abby said, "I mean we didn't even know her real last name."

"Where is she now?" Gibbs inquired.

"She's down in the lab," Abby quietly said, "She said she wanted some time alone."

"Well go find her," Gibbs ordered.

Abby and McGee rushed to the elevator. "Do you think he's mad at us?" Abby quietly asked him.

"No, I think he's more angry with himself," McGee answered.

* * *

Jessica sat at the computer, plucking away at the keys mindlessly. She brought up her forgery program and looked at the blank Tennessee driver's license template. She mindlessly typed the name Holly Smith in and began inserting fake information. Then Jessica looked at it carefully. It looked real, but of course it would, she made it. She quickly opened a file and dragged a picture of herself over to the picture slot of the ID card. She resized it and formatted it just right. She stuck a plastic ID card into the printer and printed the license. She swiped it as it popped out and looked it over. She knew what she could do.

The door to the elevator opened and out walked Abby and McGee. Jessica slid the card into her pocket and closed the window.

"Jess, your father's going to be here in a few hours," McGee informed her.

Jessica nodded her head. "Ok," she quietly said, "Could one of you drive me to Abby's so I can get my things?"

"Yeah, actually why don't you drive one of the department vehicles?" McGee asked as he pulled a key out of his pocket.

"Take all the time you need," Abby quietly and gently said, "We understand this is a tough time for you."

Jessica nodded her head and weakly smiled. "Thanks guys," she quietly said.

Jessica walked out to the lot and climbed into the NCIS car. She drove through the streets of DC, twisting and turning through intertwining roads. She pulled her cell phone out and dialed the number she hadn't seen in a long time.

"Mark Henderson," the voice on the other end said.

"Mark, it's Jessica, you still flying helicopters?"

* * *

Jessica smiled at DiNozzo as she walked up to his desk. He had been out in the field all day so she figured he didn't have a clue as to what was going on.

"Hey Tony," she said with a flirtatious smile.

He smiled back at her and sat up straight in his chair. "Why hello Dr. Stone," he replied.

"I was wondering if you could do me a favor," she said with a smile.

"Anything for you, cutie," DiNozzo said with a wink and a flash of his smile.

"Can you give this to Lieutenant Caine?" Jessica said, holding out an envelope with Horatio's name on it.

"Lieutenant Caine?" DiNozzo questionably said, "I don't think I know him."

"Oh you'll know who he is once you see him," Jessica smiled. "Well it's been nice working with you, Tony."

He smiled hopefully at her. "And it's been wonderful working with you."

"You're still barking up the wrong tree," Jessica said with a smirk as she walked away.

Jessica walked towards the elevator. She pushed the button and climbed into the waiting cart. She popped open the panel in the wall and dug out her suitcases as the cart pulled upwards. The door to the elevator opened and Jessica climbed out onto the rooftop tarmac and looked up to the sky. The blue Bell 407 helicopter zoomed through the sky. It hovered over the building before it slowly began its decent. Jessica tossed her suitcases to the copilot and climbed into the back. She strapped herself in and fitted a headset to her head.

The helicopter quickly gained altitude and Jessica looked out the window. She could see a group of people running out onto the roof. They stopped and looked up at the helicopter. Jessica sighed and looked away. "I'm so sorry," she whispered to herself.

The helicopter roared through the air and the pilot looked over his shoulder. He was a short African-American man with his hair cut short and neat.

"Good to see you again, Jessie," he smiled.

Jessica smiled at him. "It's been too long, Mark," she replied.

* * *

**Don't know if anyone remembers the character Mark that Jessica mentioned waaaaay back in "Something About You," but that's him flying the helicopter.**


	9. Where the Wind Goes

Where the Wind Goes

* * *

Jessica mingled amongst the other forensic scientists at the Philadelphia conference. She had received a special invitation and had been requested to give an opening speech prior to dinner. She sat with an old professor from her days at Penn State, smiling and laughing as they talked. He introduced her to the crowd and Jessica took her place at the podium.

"Thank you Dr. Matthews," she said, "I feel so fortunate to have this opportunity to speak before so many great scientists…"

She spoke of the great passion that each member of the group displayed and their common love for finding the truth for the victims that couldn't speak for their selves. When her speak ended the audience applauded as she thanked them and stepped down, walking back to her table.

"Well that was quite the speech, Dr. Stone," her old professor smiled at her.

"Thank you Dr. Matthews," she smiled, "I hope I wasn't too boring."

"So what have you been up to since Penn State?" he inquired.

"Well I started my PhD work at Miami University and my final year I had an internship at the Miami Dade Crime Lab…" Jessica's voice trailed off as something caught her eye.

Walter and Natalia were walking straight towards her. Jessica felt her pulse begin to quicken and her palms begin to sweat. Without giving it a second thought Jessica sprung from the table and ran across the ballroom. She stumbled as her left shoe fell off and just as quickly kicked her right one off without missing a beat. She dashed through the hotel lobby and out into the streets. She whistled loudly and hailed down a cab.

"Where to ma'am?" the cabbie asked her.

"Take me somewhere I can buy a coat, it's freezing out here," Jessica instructed.

The cabbie drove through the twisting streets and into the shopping district amongst the mountains. He pulled up to a store and parked his cab. "Do you want me to wait?" he asked her.

"Yes, and I'll give you an extra hundred if you lend me your shoes," Jessica said, looking through her wallet.

"Excuse me?" the cabbie inquired.

"No shoes, no service," Jessica said, "Hand over the shoes and you get a hundred dollar tip." The cabbie gave her a confused look. "You'll get them back, I promise."

The cabbie sighed and handed over his shoes. "Whatever, crazy lady," he muttered under his breathe.

Jessica quickly wandered through the store, walking in the oversized shoes. She picked up a man's wool pea coat and looked it over. She figured it would fit Ryan and draped it over her arm. She quickly grabbed a pair of green low top converse off the shelf in her size and a pair of socks. She swiped her credit card and pulled the coat over her shoulders. She clambered back into the taxi and dropped the cabbie's shoes in the front seat.

"Drop me off in two blocks and the money's yours," Jessica said, knowing a BOLO had to have been put out on the cab.

Jessica handed the cash, including the extra hundred, to the cab driver and waved as he pulled away. She hailed down a new cab and climbed into the back.

"Motel Six, please," she said as she tied the converse.

"Big spender, aren't you?" the new cabbie inquired.

"Shut up and drive or no tip," Jessica ordered. She held up her MDPD badge and credentials.

The cabbie's grip on the steering wheel tightened and he took off quickly.

Jessica watched out the window as the mountainous city passed by. She smiled to herself when she saw the other cab pulled over with two cop cars sitting behind him, their lights ripping through the darkness of the night.

* * *

Jessica paced around the small, cheap hotel room. She typed out a text and sent it, hoping she wouldn't wake him.

She pulled back the blankets and examined the bed. She decided since she couldn't see anything it must have been clean enough. Jessica stripped from her dress and tossed it onto the chair. She climbed into the bed in just her bra and panties. She dozed in and out of sleep for hours. Finally at five in the morning she decided she could no longer wait.

Jessica redressed and pulled on the new socks and shoes. She stopped and looked at herself in the mirror. An elegant black cocktail dress and green converse with an oversized man's pea coat; yes, she looked like someone who was running.

"Oh well," she muttered to herself, "Nothing to do about it now."

She dropped her key off at the front desk and nodded as the clerk bid her a good day. She hailed down another new cab and climbed into the back.

"The Marriott," she instructed the cabbie.

"From a cheap bag to the Marriott?" the cabbie said, "That's an interesting switch."

"Shut your mouth and drive already or I'll have you arrested," Jessica said, holding up her badge and credentials again.

The new cabbie's mouth snapped shut and he drove through the streets to the hotel. He pulled up to the door and Jessica climbed out. She handed him the amount due for her faire and glared at him. "I'm only tipping you because you followed directions," she said.

Jessica rode the service elevator up to her floor and entered her room as normal. She quickly changed into some more suitable clothes for her next task; jeans and a t-shirt with a green hoodie to match her new converse. She managed to stuff as many of her things into one suitcase and hauled it over to the sliding glass door that led out onto the balcony. She dropped her key card on the coffee table and shut the door behind her. She looked over the banister and tried to keep it cool. She knew Natalia and Walter would be busting through the door with the Philadelphia PD any second so she had to act fast.

Jessica dropped her suitcase down onto the next balcony. She climbed over the banister and held onto the railing. She carefully shimmied her way down and hung in the air for a moment as she felt her heart pound. Jessica carefully swung her legs and began to swing. She released her grip and her hands flew to her lower abdomen as she landed on the balcony.

She repeated the process until she was four floors below her suite. Jessica stood there for a moment and felt the tiny bulge within her lower abdomen.

"Sorry Ollie," she muttered, "Didn't mean to scare you."

Jessica reached up and grabbed the bottom of the balcony above her. She swung back and forth a few times and then released her grip. She flew through the glass of the room's sliding glass door and tumbled onto the carpeting of the hotel suite. She quickly grabbed her suitcase as the couple from the bed screamed.

"Remember- wrap it before you tap it," Jessica winked, "That's how I got knocked up." They stared at her as she walked through the suite.

She walked through the hall and took the main elevator to the lobby and out the front doors. She hailed down a cab and climbed into the backseat.

"Penn State, the lacrosse practice field," she said.

"That's quite a drive, ma'am," the female cabbie said.

"I'm paying in cash and you'll get a hundred dollar tip," Jessica said.

The cabbie shrugged her shoulders and began driving. "Alright, if you're willing to pay I'm willing not to ask questions."

Jessica smiled at her in the rearview mirror. "Good, I already like you better than those other cab drivers."

* * *

Jessica walked into the center of the lacrosse field. The players stopped and stared at her from the other fields as the blue helicopter lowered onto the field. Jessica tossed her suitcase into the back and climbed in. She strapped herself in and placed a headset over her ears.

"No more late night call outs," Mark said as he pulled the helicopter towards the sky, "Do you have any idea what time it is in Arizona right now?"

"About five in the morning," Jessica answered, "But you know you love me."

Mark scoffed and shook his head. "Dumb bitch," he muttered under his breathe.

"So where to, Jess?" the copilot asked.

Jessica looked out the window and considered her options. "I don't know, Norm; let's see where the wind takes us."


	10. Dr Smith

Dr. Smith

* * *

Jessica groaned as she dug through the cupboards of Mark's house. "Damn it Mark," she grumbled, "Don't you have anything chocolate in this house?"

Mark chuckled as he opened the freezer and pulled out a carton of mint chocolate ice cream. "Will this do?" he asked as he pulled three bowls out of the cupboard.

"Only if there's hot fudge," Jessica smiled.

"Like this?" Norm asked as he pulled a jar out of the fridge.

Jessica gasped in surprise as she grabbed a spoon off the counter and ran to Norm. She scooped a spoonful from the jar and ate it while Norm put the rest in the microwave.

"Oh god this is better than sex!" she exclaimed as she ate the chocolate quickly.

"Geez preggo," Norm chuckled, "The cravings that bad already?"

"Yes!" Jessica loudly declared, "God, I want to eat everything that isn't bolted to the floor! And I need to get laid soooooo badly!"

"Then why didn't you just go home one of the three times Horatio tried to retrieve you?" Mark inquired as he handed her a bowl of ice cream.

"Because I was scared," Jessica said. "I was afraid of going home." Her eyes watered as she looked away.

Mark set down his bowl and took Jessica's bowl from her and set it on the counter. He gently wrapped his arms around her.

"It's ok, Jessie," he whispered, "You don't have anything to be afraid of."

* * *

Jessica's phone rang and she looked at the unfamiliar number light up across the screen. She lifted it to her ear and tentatively answered. "Hello?" she almost whispered.

"Hello, is this Dr. Holly Smith?" a female voice said on the other end.

Jessica hesitated for a moment, weighing out her options. "Yes, yes it is," she finally said, "Can I ask who's calling?"

"My name's Catherine Willows from the Las Vegas Crime Lab," the woman continued, "I was searching through résumés listed on the National Forensic Science Association website and yours just happen to catch my action."

Jessica's thoughts whizzed through her head. She had forgotten she posted the fake résumé online for the forensic specialist she had created.

"Excuse me, Dr. Smith? Are you still there?"

Jessica snapped back to reality. "Um, sorry, I'm still here."

"You sound tired," Catherine commented, "Are you alright?"

"Yes, Yes, I'm fine," Jessica said, "I've just got terrible jet lag right now. I moved from Washington DC to Arizona two days ago and I'm almost eleven weeks pregnant."

"Are you really?" Catherine asked cheerfully, "Is it your first?"

Jessica hesitated for a moment. "Yes, it's our first baby, my boyfriend and I."

"Well congratulations," Catherine said. "Back to the reason I called, I've been short staffed for too long and I've decided it's time for some new eyes. I was wondering if you'd like to come work forensics for the graveyard shift in the sin city."

Jessica sat there slightly for a moment, thinking about the proposal. "How soon do I have to give you an answer?"

"Now would be preferable," Catherine said.

Jessica considered her options again for a moment before she made the split second decision.

"I'll be there in three hours."

* * *

Mark chuckled as he zoomed through the air in his Bell 407. "Geez Jessica, can't you make up your mind about where you want to live?"

"Hey sorry I'm indecisive lately," Jessica chuckled back, "I think being pregnant is impairing my judgment skills."

Mark shook his head as he took off at fifty knots.

* * *

The helicopter landed on the tarmac and Jessica jumped out. A tall black man with broad shoulders was standing thirty feet away. He walked with a slight limp closer as the helicopter blades slowed down. The man smiled at Jessica and removed his sunglasses. He helped Jessica remove her suitcase and carried it towards the building with her following next to him.

"Welcome to Las Vegas, Dr. Caine," the man finally said to her. "My name is Dr. Ray Langston and I work for the Las Vegas Crime Lab."  
Jessica turned and looked at the man. "My name's Holly Smith," she said hesitantly.

The man chuckled and looked at her. "Not with those blue eyes. I've only met Horatio Caine once but that's all you need to remember him and those blue eyes."

Jessica looked at the man in disbelief. "You think I'm Jessica Caine just because my eyes are blue? I'm sure you've met other people with blue eyes who weren't the offspring of Horatio Caine."

Ray chuckled again. "Yes, but they didn't have that Caine sass like you do."  
Jessica shook her head and laughed. "Guess I'm not as clever as I thought."

Ryan smiled at her. "And you're just as modest as him."

* * *

Greg wandered through the halls of the crime lab. He felt kind of lost and didn't really know why. He looked at his phone and sighed. He was restless. He needed to do something.

The elevator doors dinged and something caught Greg's ear; a laugh that sounded like wind chimes. He turned and looked as the doors closed behind Ray and a woman with blonde hair. Greg felt like his heart had stopped at the sight of her. He walked towards her, taking in her presence. A smiled spread across his face as he realized his hunch was right. She caught sight of him and she smiled at him.

"Jessica," Greg quietly said to himself. She ran towards him and Greg encased her in his arms. He kissed her cheek and smelled her wonderful scent. "I missed you, Jessie," he whispered.

"I missed you, too, Greg," she whispered back, "But call me Holly Smith, I'll explain later."

"Whoa Greggo!" a loud voice boomed, "Did you get yourself a girl?"

Jessica slid from Greg's arms and looked towards the source of the sound. Nick's eyes lit up at the sight of her and he grinned from ear to ear. Jessica ran towards him and jumped into his arms, wrapping her legs around his waist. Nick fell onto his butt and laughed as he hugged Jessica.

"Holy crap, Jess!" Nick exclaimed, "What are you doing here?"

"I'm a CSI here now," Jessica quietly said, "And my name is Dr. Holly Smith. I'll explain it to you and Greg later."

"Alright but you have to promise me," Nick said with a laugh.

Ray walked to her side and helped Jessica to her feet. "Dr. Smith, I believe we have a tour we need to complete before our meeting with the rest of the team," he said with a smile. He winked at Nick as he led Jessica away.

Greg walked over to Nick and held out his hand. Nick laughed as Greg pulled him to his feet.  
"Holy crap, G," Nick said, "Can you believe this?"  
Greg laughed and clapped Nick on the shoulder. "You know I've caught on that with Jessica you have to expect the unexpected."

* * *

The room full of investigators stared at Jessica. She smiled nervously and glanced at Nick and Greg.

"Dr. Smith," Catherine said, "Ray should be back soon but you two seem to have gotten to know each other already so why don't you begin."

"Alright," Jessica said, "My name's Holly Smith, I'm a graduate from the University of Tennessee and the Tennessee Police Academy. I worked there as a forensic scientist for a few years before I decided I needed change of scenery."

"Question," a man with light colored hair said, "Why Nevada? You do realize the only thing out here are deserts."

"You're David Hodges, right?" Jessica asked. The man nodded his head. "Well I guess you could actually say Vegas picked me. I needed somewhere to go and this is where I landed."

"Je-Holly," Greg stuttered, "If you don't me asking, are you and Ryan…"

Jessica smiled and raised her left hand. The pink and silver ring sparkled on her finger. "Yes and no, we're not engaged…yet." Jessica smirked cheekily.

"So you think Ryan's going to pop the question or are you planning on doing it yourself?" Nick asked.

"I'm not sure really," Jessica answered, "We've just kind of come to an agreement that it's going to happen eventually."

Nick smiled at her. "That's great, I'm happy for you."

Ray walked into the conference room carrying two cups of coffee. He held one out to Jessica and she accepted it with a smile. She took a deep breath and inhaled the intoxicating aroma. "Smells delicious Ray," Jessica said, "But I'm going to guess it's not decaf."

Ray looked at her perplexed. "No, I would have thought you'd want a little pick me up after that long flight."

Jessica smiled and took a drink. She sighed contently and placed the cup in front of Greg. "That's for you, G," Jessica said, "I can't have regular right now."

"Why not?" Greg asked, taking a drink.

"Um, well, no real reason exactly," she said, placing her hand absent-mindedly on her abdomen.

A smile spread across Nick's face and he chuckled. "Je-Holly, are you knocked up?"

Jessica smiled and looked down at her forming belly. "Yeah, I am."

Nick laughed loudly and clapped his hand onto the table. "I knew it!" he exclaimed.

"Whoa Jes-Holly," Greg said, getting annoyed about having to correct himself, "You and Ryan don't waste time, do you? Baby number two on the way already?"

"Yeah, did you leave Ryan at home with the first one and take a vacation without him?" Nick asked with a smile and laugh.

Jessica's face darkened and her gazed drifted to the floor. "No, there never was a baby number one," she practically whispered.

Greg and Nick looked at her confused.

"What do you mean Jess?" Nick said quietly.  
"Yeah, I thought you were pregnant last year at the conference," Greg said.

Jessica blinked back the tears she could feel forming and tried to stay strong. "Our first child died a few weeks after the conference." She quietly said, "She was murdered."

The mood in the room seemed to darken. Greg could see Jessica's hand shaking ever so slightly where it rested on her abdomen. Greg stood and walked to her. He gently wrapped his arms around her and leaned into her ear. "Well no one's going to hurt this baby," he whispered, "I swear to you, I will protect your child no matter what."

Jessica nuzzled her face into his neck. She lightly kissed the spot just below his ear and smiled. "Thank you, Greg," she whispered.

* * *

"So I have to admit, Dr. Smith," Catherine said as Jessica followed her through the hall, "I wasn't expecting a CSI who was…well, expecting."

Jessica chuckled and ran her hand over the small baby bump in her lower abdomen. "Yeah, sorry, he was kind of a happy accident."

"He? Do you already know the sex?" Catherine inquired.

"Um, well no, but…" Jessica looked at Catherine. "Do you have children, Catherine?"

"Yeah, I have a daughter who's in high school now," Catherine said.

"Well you know how you just seem to have certain insights as a parent?"

"Yeah," Catherine nodded as they rounded a corner.

"Well I just have this feeling that my baby is this precious little boy that I've wanted for so long," Jessica explained. "I've wanted children pretty much my entire life and now I have that opportunity to have a baby with the man I love."

Catherine smiled at her. "Congratulations," she said, "It's an exciting time in your life, becoming a mother."

They walked into an office and Greg and Nick smiled at them from the desks they were sitting at.

"Hey J-Holly, Catherine," Nick smiled, kicking himself for forgetting the name change again, "How's it going?"

"Nick, Greg, I was wondering if Holly could use the spare desk in here with you two," Catherine inquired. "I know it's not customary for new recruits to have an office but I thought Dr. Smith would like somewhere she could work, since she won't be allowed out of the lab by January."

"Why can't she leave?" Greg asked, continuing his attempt to build a castle out of fingerprint samples.

"Because she's pregnant, dumb head," Nick said, flicking one of the bottom samples so that the castle fell.

"Hey, I was almost done!" Greg snapped as he grumpily began stacking them back into a neat pile.

"Oh dear, someone needs to go home," Jessica chuckled. She walked over to Greg's desk and stood behind him and lightly scratched at his scalp. "Somebody's a little cranky."

Greg groaned and leaned his head into her touch. "I've been awake for too long," he muttered.

Jessica smiled and ran her fingers through his hair. "You have nice hair," she said, "You should tell Ryan what kind of shampoo you use. I think I like it better than his."

Greg chuckled and leaned against her chest, his head resting between her breasts. He smiled up at her and Jessica gently stroked his cheek.

"How about this- you take me out for some breakfast and I'll let you drop me off at my hotel," Jessica said with a smile.

"Alright," Greg smiled back, "But I get to pick the diner."

"Good, because I don't know where anything is in this town," Jessica chuckled.

* * *

Jessica ate quickly, stuffing waffles and eggs into her mouth. Nick chuckled as he watched her, causing Jessica to freeze. She quickly set her fork and knife down and sat up straight as she slowly chewed the mass amount of food in her mouth.

"Sorry," she quietly said, a blush forming on her cheeks.

Nick chuckled again. "It's all good, Jess," he said in his Texan drawl, "We've all been there before."

"You two have been almost three months pregnant and moved to the other side of the country?" Jessica asked.

"Um, well, no," Nick said awkwardly as he cut into his steak. "I mean more of the being exhausted and hungry and stuffing your food into your mouth so fast you can hardly taste it."

Jessica smiled as she picked up her fork again. "Thanks, Nick, for not making me feel like some kind of human garbage disposal," she smirked as she cut a piece of waffle.

Greg watched her with an intense curiosity. "Have you always eaten that way?"

Jessica stopped mid-bite and stared at him. "Um, yes?" she said confused, "I mean usually slower, but yes, I usually put the food in my mouth."

"No I mean you cut your waffle and then kept your fork in your left hand," Greg explained, "You know, European style."

"Well I was living in Germany for two months before I came out here," Jessica explained as she continued to eat her breakfast."

"Why were you in Germany?" Nick inquired.

"I was visiting my best friend and her husband."

"With Ryan?" Nick politely asked.

"Um, well, no," Jessica quietly said, "I went alone."

"You were alone in a foreign country for two months?" Nick asked, "Was there a reason for it?"

Jessica looked down at her plate. "Yeah, I needed some alone time."

Greg reached over and gently grasped her hand. "You don't have to talk about it Jess," he quietly said.

She smiled at him and squeezed his hand. "Thanks Greg," she whispered.


	11. Secrets of the Lab

Secrets of the Lab

* * *

Sara looked down at the dead body as David did his prelim examine.

"94.6 degrees," he read from the thermometer, "He's only been dead maybe five hours."

"It's been pretty cold the last few nights," Sara commented as she took more pictures, "Do you think that might change the TOD?"

"Might have made the body cool faster but not by much," David said, "Especially if he died after four am."

"Alright, can you tell a cause of death?" Sara asked.

"Not yet, there's no visible signs of distress."

Sara looked around as she heard a car door shut. She saw Greg and the new girl walking together. He was smiling at her with a smile that was bright and intense. Sara had never seen Greg quite that happy before.

David looked up as they approached. He smiled at Holly and nodded to her in greeting. "Good morning Dr. Smith," he cheerfully said.

"Good morning to you, too, David," she smiled back. "How are you today?"

"I'm doing great. I see you got your LVPD CSI vest already."

Holly smiled and ran her fingers over the embroider name Smith on the right side of her vest. "Well when you have the same last name as about a billion other people in the world it's not hard to find something with your name on it." She flinched and touched her lower abdomen. "Damn, that hurt," she quietly muttered.

"Is everything ok, Holly?" Greg quickly asked. He placed his hand over hers on her small belly and his face spoke of the fear and concern he felt.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Holly explained, "Just a weird spasm or something."

"It's probably just the baby moving," David explained, "He's so small right now that you can't feel it when he moves but as your first trimester finishes up you'll start feeling just the slightest movements, and eventually you'll feel the actually baby moving sometime into four months."

Holly smiled at him. "Yeah, I kind of knew that much already, but thank you David. It's nice to hear it from someone with so much experience in the medical field."

David smiled at her as he began packing up his kit. "Well that's all I can do for now," he said as he stood. "I'll get someone to pack him up and take him back to the morgue."

"Alright then," Sara said, "Greg, do you want to search the perimeter and see if there's any tire treads or anything that leads to the body?"

"Yeah sure," Greg answered as he looped his camera strap around his neck. He looked at Holly and smiled. "You want to come along Je-Holly?" Greg asked as he stumbled over his words.

Holly chuckled. "Yeah, if Sara doesn't need me here."

"Yeah, I think I'll be good on my own," Sara said, "But if I need help I'll call you."

Greg smiled excitedly and looked at Holly. "Shall we, Dr. Smith?"

Holly chuckled and carefully linked arms with him. "Only if you stop calling me Dr. Smith. I swear, it took me weeks to get Ryan to stop calling me that when we first met."

Sara watched them walk away, still talking and laughing as they worked. Something about it just didn't sit right with Sara and she couldn't figure out what it was.

* * *

Sara walked into Greg and Nick's office they now shared with Holly. She could hear voices talking in low, quiet tones. She quietly looked around the corner and saw Greg and Holly together. Holly was leaning with her back against the wall. Greg's hand was just inside the waistline of her jeans, feeling the area between her pelvic bones.

"Do you feel it?" Holly quietly asked.

"This thing, right here?" Greg inquired.

"Yeah, that's it, that's our baby." Holly smiled as she looked up into his eyes.

Greg's eyes lit up as he pressed his hand gently against Holly's skin. "That's incredible," he whispered.

"Excuse me," Sara said, announcing her presence, "Am I interrupting something?"

Greg and Holly jumped and Greg quickly retracted his hand. "Sara," he quickly said, stuffing his hand into the pocket of his jeans, "We didn't see you standing there."

"Yeah, well I need you to come with me Greg," Sara snipped, "We need to meet with David about our body."

"Oh, ok," Greg said as he walked over to her. He stopped and looked back at Holly. "I'll catch up with you later, Holly," he said.

Holly nodded her head, as her hands subconsciously ran across her lower abdomen. "Yeah, ok," she said.

Greg started to follow Sara when he stopped and turned back again. "Holly, do you have any plans for Thanksgiving?" he quickly asked.

Holly slowly shook her head. "I hadn't even given it any thought. Why?"

"Well my Aunt lives in Reno and I was going to spend it with her and my Uncle and cousins." Greg explained, "I was wondering if you would like to join me, you know since your family's all back in…" Greg trailed off, not really sure where to say Jessica's family was.

"Uh, yeah," Holly answered with a bright smile. "I think I'd love to. I mean I probably would have ended up ordering pizza or something and eating by myself in my shitty apartment."

Greg's smile beamed at her. "Great, I'll come pick you up later and we'll head out. You're cool with leaving tonight, right?"

"Yeah, absolutely," Holly answered.

Sara cleared her throat loudly. "Uh Greg, dead body, remember?"

The tops of Greg's ears turned red and he turned back to her. "Sorry Sara," he muttered as he followed her out the door.

Jessica smiled to herself as she watched Greg leave. Her heart melted at the thought of having such a caring friend in her life.

* * *

Jessica walked into her apartment. She was tired and desired sleep after arriving home after spending two days with Greg and his Aunt and Uncle. She practically fell into her bed. She kicked her shoes off and pulled a blanket over her body. She curled up and felt herself drift to sleep.

Sudden loud voices outside her window caused her eyes to snap open and she groaned. She buried her head under her pillow and clamped her hands over her ears.

After twenty minutes she decided she could no longer take it. She climbed from the bed and picked up her glock from the nightstand. She walked to the window and opened it. She looked down at the people standing on the sidewalk three stories below her. She couldn't believe how loud they were being.

Jessica lifted her gun and pointed it towards the sky, aiming at absolutely nothing. She pulled back the slide, loading a bullet into the chamber, and clicked the safety off. She pulled the triggered three times and watched as the people on the sidewalk ran away.

Jessica slammed the window shut and walked back to her bed. She dropped her glock onto the nightstand and crawled back into bed, finally drifting off into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

Sara watched as Greg and Holly walked into the lab together from the elevator. They walked into Catherine's office together and Sara quickly followed. Holly had been working for LVPD for three weeks and there was still something about the way she and Greg acted together that bothered her. When she walked in Holly was handing an ultrasound picture to Catherine who smiled at it.

"Well look at that," Catherine smiled, "It's a little boy."

Holly smiled and placed her hand over her belly. "Yup, I'm having a boy."

"You must be so excited, Holly," Catherine said.

"You must be excited, too, Greg," Sara said as she walked in.

Greg gave her a measured yet confused look. "Well, yeah, I guess I'm excited for my friend."

"Are you sure she's only your friend?" Sara asked.

Greg stared at her dumbfounded. Catherine sighed and stood from her desk. "Holly, would you mind if I asked you to leave?"

Holly nodded her head. "Yeah, I kind of do mind, but I'll leave anyways," she answered.

Catherine shut the door behind Holly and walked back over to her desk. "Alright Sara, what are you getting at?"

"I've had my suspicions for awhile," Sara began, "And I just want to know something."

"And what would that be?" Catherine asked.

"Greg, are you the father of Holly's child?" Sara asked.

Greg looked at her shocked. "What? No!" he snapped, "Holly and I are just friends!"

"Then why would you go with her to the OB-GYN for an ultrasound?" Sara inquired.

"Because Holly doesn't have a car and she asked me to drive her so she didn't have to take the bus and be ridiculously late to work," Greg said.

"Well that seems like an awfully personal thing to go with a woman to." Sara continued, "Are you sure you're not the father?"

"No Sara, Holly isn't having my baby!" Greg snapped at her, "Why would you think that?"

"Well it's completely plausible," Sara explained, "Holly's fourteen weeks pregnant, which would put time of conception in late August and you were out of town from August 20th until September 3rd. You also seem to already know Holly and have a very personal relationship with her."

"So because I was gone when her baby was conceived and I've know her for about a year you're assuming I knocked Holly up," Greg concluded.

Sara nodded her head. "Yes, that's exactly what I think happened."

"Well you're wrong," Greg said, "I was visiting my family in California during that time and Holly was on the other side of the world in Germany. Now, if you're done making accusations, I have work to do."

Greg turned and walked from Catherine's office. Moments later he returned and grabbed the ultrasound picture off Catherine's desk. "Jelly forgot her picture," he muttered as he left again.

Catherine sighed and sat back down at her desk. "Sara, do you really believe Greg and Holly are in a relationship?"

"Yes, I do," Sara said, "It explains why Greg acts the way he does around her."

Catherine sighed again and shook her head. "Fine, I'll keep an eye on them. If anything seems out of the ordinary I'll intervene, but only then I will."

"Thank you, Catherine," Sara said as she began to leave.

"Just remember, Sara," Catherine said after her, "You were once that person in the lab hiding your relationship."

Catherine's phone rang and she quickly answered it. "Catherine Willows," she said into the receiver.

"Hello Catherine, its Horatio Caine," the male voice on the other end said.

Catherine smiled and leaned back in her chair. "Well hello Lieutenant Caine, what brings you to me?"

"I was wondering if there have been any sightings of my daughter in the Las Vegas area." Horatio inquired, "Like I told you before I know Jessica has corresponded with some of your CSIs before and I was wondering maybe that was where she decided to stop next."

"No, I'm sorry, Horatio," Catherine said, "Neither Greg or Nick have said anything about her, and they're the only ones she's corresponded with as far as I can tell. But if anything comes up I will call you as soon as possible."

"Thank you, Catherine," Horatio's voice quietly said, "I'm sorry to be such a pest. I'm just worried about her."

"It's quite alright, Horatio," Catherine said, "I know if it was my daughter missing I would be calling everyone I know everyday until I found her. I hope you find her soon, Horatio, I really do."

"Thank you, Catherine," Horatio said again, "I really just want her to come back home."


	12. Subconscious

**Meh, another one that I thought was a little weird at times.**

* * *

Subconscious

* * *

Jessica rushed into the lab. She was so late and she was exhausted. Jessica went to the locker room and dropped off her stuff in her locker labeled "Dr. H. Smith." It was weird being someone else again, but it was only for a little while. In no time at all she would be back to Jessica Caine.

Jessica found Catherine in her office talking to Greg. "Hey boss," she said, "Sorry I'm late."

Catherine looked at her. "Hey Holly, what happened? I don't think I've ever seen you late before. I was getting worried about you."

"Well my neighbors were so kind as to start yelling out on the street at each other while I was trying to sleep. Then they started shooting at each other and I just wanted to yell at them to knock it off so I wouldn't have to deal with them on my table tonight."

Greg couldn't help but laugh and smile at her. "Oh Jelly, how I would have loved to watch you royally kick their asses."

"You didn't call the police?" Catherine asked.

"No, they showed up eventually." Jessica said, "I was about to call but I heard the sirens." Jessica sat down in a chair. "God I hate living there. There's always someone fighting and yelling. And I have no car so I have to take the bus. When my neighbors keep me up I always end up sleeping too late and then I miss the bus and I have to wait for the next one." Jessica groaned and rubbed her eyes. "I hate this, I hate it so much! I'm looking for a new place to live after shift. In a week my rent is due, so I have seven days to find somewhere else to live. On top of that I'm pregnant and I miss my boyfriend and father like crazy. I can't live like this anymore."

Greg walked over and began massaging her neck. "It's ok Jelly, everything will be fine."

"Greg, were you not listening?" Jessica asked, "I'm living in a hell on earth, a very loud, violent, stressful hell. Now I have to find a new hell to live in. I can't afford to live somewhere high end and I need a car."  
Greg continued to massage her neck as he thought. "Why don't you come live with me?"

Jessica turned and looked at him, a small but shy smile creeping across her face. "Really? You would let little old pregnant me come invade on your life?"

Greg smiled at her and stroked her hair. "I would love it if your pregnant ass would come live with me."

"Greggo, don't know if anyone's ever told you, but babies don't come out the butt," Nick joked as he walked into Catherine's office. He smiled at Jessica and then looked at Greg. "What's going on here? Is Greg pregnant again?"

"Oh shut up, I've never been pregnant," Greg said. He paused for a moment and then glared at Nick. "And men can't get pregnant, dumbass."

Nick chuckled. "Once a lab rat always a lab rat. Now tell me, Pinky, what's going on tonight?"

"Jelly was just telling us about her lovely neighbors," Greg explained.

"Lovely is not the word I would use for them," Jessica said rolling her eyes. "Terrible, dreadful, horrific, appalling, those are all better words describing them. If they didn't take the liberty to kill each other I would have done it myself."

Nick couldn't help but chuckle. "Oh Jelly Belly, you poor, poor soul. Why don't you move?"

"She is!" Greg excitedly announced. He tried not to sound as excited as he continued. "She's coming to live with me. Well that is if she really wants to."

Jessica smiled at him. "Greg if you're willing to put up with me then I'm willing to come live with you."

"Really?!" Greg excitedly exclaimed, "Oh this is so exciting! Do you want me to come over and get your stuff after shift?"

Jessica laughed at the excited Greg. "Geez Greg, a little eager?"

"Well you said you have seven days to find somewhere to live," Greg said, "I thought you would want out as soon as possible and I figured why not start today?...tomorrow?...oh whatever!"

"Ok fine, Greg!" Jessica said, "You can come over and meet my pleasant neighbors."

"You guys need want some help?" Nick asked, "I'm free today once we're done here, I mean as long I don't have to work a double." He looked at Catherine hopefully.

Catherine chuckled and shook her head. "Well it seems today is going to be pretty slow, lucky for you, Holly. If I need anyone to stay over I'll try to over look the three of you."

Greg smiled and couldn't help but do a little excited hop. "Oh thank you, Catherine!" Greg turned back to Jessica. "This is so exciting! I haven't had a room mate in forever!"

"Yeah and for good reason, basket case," Nick chuckled.

* * *

Nick and Greg carried the two boxes of Jessica's personal belongings she had bought since she moved to Las Vegas down the stairs of her apartment building. Jessica walked behind them carrying her suitcase.

"Geez Jess," Nick chuckled as he place one of the boxes in his SUV, "You sure do believe in simplified living."

"Well seeing as I've lived in two different countries and four different cities in the last three months I needed to travel light," Jessica said as she tossed in her suitcase. She stopped and rubbed her lower back. "Damn, the little tike's already causing me massive back pain. I'm so not ready to get huge."

"You still look good to me," Nick said, "I mean you've put on, what, two pounds since you've been here?"

"Try ten pounds in the last two months," Jessica groaned, "My jeans are starting to get too tight and I really don't want to go buy new ones, but I'm not going to have much of a choice in a few more weeks." Jessica ran her hand across her belly. At fifteen weeks her abdomen was far more curved and her skin stretched tighter across the muscles. "Look at my little boy," she whispered.

Nick's hand gently ran across her belly and he smiled. "He's beautiful," he whispered back, "Just like his mother."

Jessica smiled at him. "Let's go get some breakfast," she said, "I could really go for some $1.99 steak and eggs right now!"

"Hell yeah!" Nick exclaimed as he climbed into his SUV. "I bet I can out eat you again, Jelly!"

"Oh it's on, Nicky!" Jessica retorted.

* * *

It took almost no time to move Jessica into the guest bedroom of Greg's apartment. After awhile Nick finally left to go home and sleep before he had to be into the lab that night. Jessica and Greg had decided on watching a movie before going to bed.

Greg popped the DVD into the TV and turned to find Jessica lying on her stomach on the couch. He smiled at her and walked over to the couch.

"Now where am I going to sit?" he playfully asked her.

Jessica smiled at him and Greg felt his insides melt. "I was hoping we could maybe cuddle." She said, sitting up, "It's been so long since I had someone to cuddle with that I thought you might like to."  
Greg smiled and sat on the couch with his back resting on the arm and his long legs stretched out across the couch. "Come here Jelly Belly!" he said, holding his arms out. Jessica curled up against his chest and felt her body melt into his. "God you feel so much like Ryan." Greg smiled and wrapped his arms around her. He kissed the top of her head and nuzzled his cheek against her hair. "I wish I was Ryan, then I could have you."

Jessica propped herself on her arms and looked at him. "Are you saying you think I'm cute?" Greg shifted a little uncomfortably. "Well I meant it when I said you were beautiful." He ran the back of his fingers gently down her cheek. "And you still are." Jessica smiled at him and kissed his cheek. "You're so sweet. And don't worry about trying to hide your boner, I'm not going to think less of you."

Greg laughed and felt his ears turn red. "I enjoy your honesty and good thing too, because I don't know how much longer I could have hid it."

Jessica chuckled and kissed his cheek again. "God I'm so horny" she muttered. "Being pregnant does that to you. And you look so good." She purred, leaning in close to his face.  
"But we can't!" Greg quickly said, "I mean you have Ryan and I could never intrude on what the two of you have."

Jessica laughed and stroked his cheek. "I couldn't either. Don't worry about me; I have a little something to fix that later." She winked at him and laid her head back on his chest. Greg chuckled and stroked her back.

* * *

Greg and Jessica were silent as they watched the movie together. Greg could smell Jessica's shampoo on her hair. Her scent was intoxicating. She was drawing non-sequential patterns on his chest absent mindedly. The sensation was light and it tickled ever so slightly. Greg felt his pants suddenly grow tighter. He tried to calm himself and relax. He knew Jessica could feel it too, but she didn't seem uncomfortable about the situation.

Greg looked at Jessica. She was still watching the movie, deep in concentration. Her head was right by his neck. He wanted so badly to kiss her, to taste her, to be with her. But he couldn't. Greg would not break the promise Ryan had made to Jessica.

Jessica's hand started trailing down his torso. Greg felt her fingers brush against his navel and across his abs. He watched her hand trace the buckle on his belt and watched her fingers run along the excess tucked in his belt loop. Her fingers ran back to his buckle and continued to run the perimeter of it. Greg felt his breathing quicken as he grew nervous. He wasn't sure if Jessica was aware of what she was doing.

Then Jessica's fingers spread and her palm ran down across Greg's groin. He felt himself grow harder as blood rushed to his cock. "Jessica," Greg's staggered breath sounded. Jessica leaned up and kissed Greg passionately. When their kiss broke Greg looked deep into Jessica's eyes. "Jessica?" Greg quietly said again.

Jessica's eyes widened and her face turned bright red. She jumped off the couch and ran into the kitchen. Greg was left there with his head spinning and his groin throbbing. He stood up from the couch and walked into the kitchen. Jessica was standing over the sink sobbing. Her whole body was shaking and her knuckles were white from the force of her grip.

"Jessie," Greg said to her, "Jessie can we talk?"

"I kissed you!" Jessica cried, "I can't believe I did that! I broke our promise!" She continued to sob as she began to hyperventilate.

"Jessica, just relax." Greg walked over to her. He tried to massage her shoulders but Jessica pulled away.

"Don't touch me!" she exclaimed, "I don't want you to touch me!"

Greg stood at the sink as he watched Jessica walk over to the table. She sat in a chair and buried her face in her hands. Greg watched her and felt his heart break. "Jessica, can we please talk?"

"I can't talk to you! I made a promise to Ryan that I would only love him and I would be faithful to him! I broke that promise! I kissed you! Ryan's going to hate me now!"

"Were you thinking about me?" Greg asked. Jessica looked at him confused. "What? Was I thinking about you?"

"Well you said you were horny and you said I remind you of Ryan. Were you thinking about me or were you thinking about Ryan?"

Jessica looked at him perplexed. She thought it over for a moment. "I was thinking about Ryan."  
"There, you see, you were being faithful! You were thinking about Ryan and I apparently look like Ryan so maybe your subconscious got the best of you and you kissed me thinking I was Ryan."

Jessica sighed and shook her head. She looked at Greg and he could see a small smile on her face. "You're such a nut case." She said.

"But I'm a right nut case!" Greg exclaimed. He thought about his statement and felt his ears grow red. "Never mind, I was right, that's all that matters! You weren't being unfaithful, you were thinking about Ryan!"

Jessica chuckled and stood and hugged him. "Alright Greg," she said, "You were right this time."


	13. Sort Of

Sort of...

* * *

Jessica vigorously scrubbed her skin and squeezed lemon juice into her hair. She reeked of de-comp from the body that had been rotting in the shipping crate for weeks. She ran the lemon juice down her arms and spread it across her skin. She rubbed a little extra over her swollen belly, hoping the fumes hadn't hurt her unborn child. She stood under the water's spray for a few more minutes until she was satisfied she no longer smelled.

Jessica opened the shower curtain in the locker room and cried out at the sight of the man standing there. "Jesus Christ!"

"Nope, wrong JC," Jesse Cardoza laughed.

"Oh my god, Jesse, could you be any creepier of a ghost?" Jessica exclaimed as she wrapped her towel around her naked body. "I mean really, I was showering."

"Ah, not like I haven't seen you naked before," Jesse chuckled.

Jessica turned and glared at him. "Do you watch me shower often?"

Jesse shrugged his shoulders and gave her an innocent look. "Maybe I do."

Jessica scoffed and began gathering her things. "Fucking creeper," she muttered.

"Hey you'd be surprised how many ghosts watch you shower," Jesse said, "You're a rather popular person to watch."

Jessica looked at him shocked. "So now you're telling me ghosts participate in voyeurism?"

Jesse chuckled. "Oops, you caught us."

He suddenly vanished and Jessica was left standing alone, feeling rather vulnerable.

* * *

Jessica wandered back onto the crime scene again. It was a loading dock where the ship had dropped off its shipment, which happened to include a dead body. Nick looked at her and laughed as she walked up beside him.

"Well that explains why I couldn't find my forensics vest," Nick said.

Jessica looked down at the name "Stokes" printed on the right side of the puffy down feather vest she had stolen from Nick's locker. "My jacket reeks of de-comp," she said, "I figured you wouldn't mind."

"Yours getting a little tight, too?" Nick chuckled, looking at Jessica's baby belly forming under the vest's material.

Jessica ran her hand over her lower abdomen and smiled. "Yes, actually it is. I think I might have to buy another jacket if it stays this cold. But then again the little tike's been keeping me warm. It's like having a furnace inside me."

Nick chuckled and leaned against her. He gently ran his hand across her abdomen and smiled. "You must be so excited," he quietly said.

"Yeah, I am," Jessica whispered, "Ryan and I are going to have a baby. I'm finally going to become a mother. And nothing's going to go wrong with this one. No more tears over lost children. Just tears of joy the day I finally get to meet my son."

"And when's that?" Nick inquired with a grin.

"May 25th, nine days after my birthday and nine months after Ryan's," Jessica said.

Nick laughed loudly as he gently squeezed Jessica's baby bump. "So you got Ryan a baby for his birthday!"

"Yeah, I did," Jessica said as they entered the ship's haul together. "Or rather he was the result of a birthday present."

* * *

Jessica walked into the layout room to find Nick and Greg looking over pictures. Nick was laughing uncontrollably and Greg's ears were burning bright red.  
"Hey guys," Jessica said, "What's so funny?"

"Greg!" Nick exclaimed, laying his head on the table as he continued to laugh. Greg gave him a dirty look and his face flushed a little.  
"What did Greg do?" Jessica was confused and could tell poor Greg was dying from embarrassment.

"Little Greggo here didn't loose his virginity until he was twenty-two!" Nick laughed.

Jessica looked at him confused. "And this is funny how?"

"Well I thought everyone kicked the V card when they were sixteen." Nick said, "I thought I was a late bloomer not loosing mine until I was seventeen."  
"So I wasn't a teenage whore!" Greg exclaimed, "I wanted to wait for just the right girl and that took a while!"

"But you were twenty-two, man! I mean come on, what did you do all that time?" Nick teased.

"I don't have to answer that," Greg said, clearly offended.

"I don't see what's wrong with waiting." Jessica said, "Nick, I think you're being really mean to poor Greg."

"Oh come on, Jelly," Nick said, "How old were you when you lost your virginity?"

"Twenty-seven," Jessica announced, crossing her arms over her chest.

Nick stopped laughing and stared at her. "You were twenty-seven when you lost your virginity?"

Jessica nodded her head. "Yes, Ryan was the first guy I ever had sex with."

Nick stared at her dumbfounded. "You were twenty-seven?"

"Yes Nick, twenty-seven, the number that comes after twenty-six and before twenty-eight. Now if you don't mind I'm going to take Greg to go scan prints into AFIS in hopes of finding our killer." Jessica grabbed Greg's hand and pulled him from the layout room, leaving Nick still looking confused.

Greg and Jessica walked down the hall together still holding hands. He leaned over and whispered into her ear. "Thanks Jess, he was really annoying me."  
Jessica smiled at him and squeezed his hand. "It's alright, I know what it's like to have people laugh at you because you're different. It hurts, even if they don't mean to."

They walked into the finger print computer lab. Greg pulled Jessica into his arms and kissed the top of her head. "I love you, Jelly," he said, "You're so sweet."  
"But you're still not going to be able to break me away from Ryan" Jessica teased.

Greg chuckled and smiled at her. "Not that I would want to."

They started scanning prints into the computer and searching through the database. Greg looked at Jessica and smiled. "You didn't really need me for this, did you?"

Jessica smirked and continued to type at the computer. "No, but I thought Nick should be left alone to think about what he's done."  
Greg laughed and smiled at her. "You're adorable," he said.

"Still no chance in hell, Greg."  
Greg rolled his eyes. "Why do you think every time I complement you I'm trying to steal you away from my little brother?"

"I don't know, it's just fun teasing you." Jessica smiled at him.

"Were you really twenty-seven when you lost your virginity?" Greg quietly asked her.

Jessica sighed. "Sort of."

"Sort of? How can you sort of be a virgin? I mean isn't it one of those things either you are or you aren't?"

"It's complicated."  
Greg looked at her concerned. "Do you want to talk about it?" he nervously asked.

Jessica sighed and looked at him. "If I tell you Greg you have to swear you won't tell anyone."  
"Ok," Greg said slowly, confused at her request. "What's the big secret?"

"I wasn't always Jessica Caine." She said, "I was born Elizabeth Renee Johnson. My mother died when I was four and my father died when I was fourteen. After my father died Horatio Caine adopted me and I became Elizabeth Caine. When I was eleven I met a boy named James Wilson. He was a Crip King and convinced me to join his gang and become his girlfriend." Jessica paused for a moment as she felt the tears form. "He raped me, all the time, almost everyday.

"A few weeks after Horatio adopted me I was caught buying heroin from an undercover cop. I was sentenced to four years in prison. After serving only a few months I was given a plea bargain. I gave the cops names of Crip Kings and they gave me my freedom. But I didn't want to be Elizabeth Johnson anymore. I wanted to be someone else, someone new. So in part I went into the witness protection program and was given a new identity. I changed my name to Jessica Caine and Elizabeth Johnson was pronounced dead in a staged prison fight with her cellmate.

"The reason I said I didn't loose my virginity until I was twenty-seven is because I never had sex with a man as Jessica Caine until I met Ryan. I'm not Elizabeth Johnson; I'm Jessica Elizabeth Stone Caine."

Greg didn't say anything for a moment as he tried to take everything she had just said in. "So you're in the witness protection program?"

Jessica nodded her head. "Yes, but it's not like it normally would be. I wasn't relocated to another state and Horatio's name wasn't changed either. I don't have anyone babysitting me and watching my every move. Really all it is I can change my name and location at any point if I feel threatened."  
"So are you in the witness protection program right now?"

"Sort of, Dr. Holly Smith is an investigator from Memphis, Tennessee. I have fake credentials from the Tennessee Police Academy and a fake degree from Tennessee State. Dr. Holly Smith is no one really. I made her up. I made all of my credentials while at NCIS. I was showing Abby and McGee how the program worked and I created Dr. Holly Smith. Since these things weren't evidence I took them with me and became Holly when I got to Vegas."

"So you're hiding?"

Jessica nodded her head. "Yeah, I wanted the Crip Kings to think I was dead. So I faked my own death and went into hiding as someone else. I'm going back to Miami though eventually." Jessica's hands ran over her swollen belly. "I want my child to know who his father is. I want Ryan there when he's born."  
Greg pulled Jessica into his arms. "You're incredible, no wonder Ryan loves you." Jessica smiled and kissed his cheek. "Thanks Greg, you're really not going to tell anyone, right?"

Greg smiled and stroked her cheek. "You're secret is safe with me, Jelly Belly."

* * *

Sara watched as Greg and Holly stood in the fingerprint lab together, hugging and kissing each other. They were only kissing each other on the cheek but it was still kissing. It wasn't right. They were breaking the rules. Sara's blood boiled. She wanted to run to Catherine and tell her what they were doing and demand Holly leave the lab, but she knew Catherine would tell her to leave it alone. Sara walked away, feeling defeated for no reason at all.


	14. Someone to Watch Over Me

**I love Gershwin!**

* * *

Someone to watch over me

* * *

Jessica and Greg left their coats with the door greeter as they walked into the ballroom together, their arms linked together. They talked to other LVPD employees and wandered around, enjoying the beautiful Christmas decorations.

"Does the department have these kinds of parties every year?" Jessica inquired.

"No, it's a benefit program for the local children's hospital," Greg explained, "They just figured to go along with the holiday season."

Jessica smiled and leaned closer into him. "It's nice," she said.

They found more members of their team and began talking with them and meeting their guests.

"This is Stephanie," Nick said as he introduced his date, "We went to college together and we just happened to run into each other at the store last month. So I called her up and asked her to come along."

"Trying to rekindle a college romance that was never going to go anywhere, huh, Nicky?" Greg teased.

"Well looks who's talking, G," Nick retorted, "Having to walk around with Jelly while she waits for her man because you couldn't get a date."

"Actually Jelly _is_ my date," Greg smirked triumphantly. "I even asked her out in person myself."

Sara gave him a measured look. "Holly's your date?" she asked.

Greg nodded at her with a slightly cold expression. "Yes, Holly's my date."

"Don't you think you should have asked someone other than your roommate, G?" Nick inquired.

"No," he said, wrapping his arms around Jessica's shoulders from behind, "I wanted to take Jelly." He kissed the side her head and held her gently.

Jessica smiled and leaned into him. "And I was more than ecstatic to accept his offer."

The dinner began and was quickly followed by drinks and desserts while the selected entertainment performed. Each performer was sponsored by LVPD employees. If the audience enjoyed the individuals then they could pay for them to continue performing.

As a young woman bowed and left the temporary stage the emcee came back out. "Wasn't she wonderful? Victoria Stowell ladies and gentlemen!" The room erupted into another round of applause. "Now our next performer is a new comer to the LVPD Crime Lab, but from what I hear she is incredible with everything she does. Ladies and gentlemen please welcome Dr. Holly Smith."

Jessica sat there speechless with her mouth opened in shock. She looked at Greg and scowled at the smug look on his face. "You bitch," she muttered as she stood, "I know you did this."

Greg chuckled as she smacked him lightly against the side of his head. "Hey I've heard you sing, you're incredible! You needed to perform tonight!"

Jessica sighed as she turned to leave. "What did you tell them I would be singing?"

"Anything by Gershwin," Greg called to her.

Jessica walked up on stage and shook her head at Greg. The emcee continued to introduce her as the small jazz band prepared to play. Jessica whispered to the emcee and he smiled.

"Well apparently we have a special two for one deal tonight," the emcee said, "Because the Doc's expecting." A small smile crept across Jessica's face as her hand ran over her belly that was showing already through her purple dress. "So here's Holly and her baby boy performing a special duet of George Gershwin's 'Someone to Watch Over Me.'"

The band started and Jessica slowly swayed to the music with her eyes closed. Her slowly opened her eyes and looked at the audience as she began.

_There's a saying old says that love is blind  
Still we're often told "seek and ye shall find"  
So I'm going to seek a certain lad I've had in mind  
Looking everywhere, haven't found him yet  
He's the big affair I cannot forget  
Only man I ever think of will regret_

I'd like to add his initials to my monogram  
Tell me where's the shepherd for this lost lamb

There's a somebody I'm longing to see  
I hope that he turns out to be  
Someone to watch over me

I'm a little lamb who's lost in a wood  
I know I could always be good  
To one who'll watch over me

Although he may not be the man some girls think of  
As handsome to my heart  
He carries the key

Won't you tell him please to put on some speed  
Follow my lead, oh how I need  
Someone to watch over me  
Someone to watch over me

The crowd erupted into a sea of applause as the song ended. People began standing as the applause continued. Jessica smiled and looked out at everyone. She thanked the audience as she acknowledged the band and applauded for them.

Sara hadn't missed it. She had seen the way Holly looked at Greg as she sang the song full of love. She didn't care what anyone said, she knew Holly and Greg were together. Holly was going to have Greg's baby.

* * *

After four stand ovations and five different songs by Gershwin the crowd had finally settled down enough for Jessica to take her seat again. She smiled at Greg and kissed his forehead as she sat down.

"Ok, I forgive you," she said as she slipped her hand into his, "I haven't performed like that in years."

"Feel good to get back into the saddle?" Nick inquired.

"Amazing!" Jessica exclaimed, "It made me wish I had majored in Music Performance back when I was an undergrad."

"But if you had you wouldn't be here right now," Greg said to her.

Jessica smiled at him and squeezed his hand. "You're right and if I had I would have never met the amazing man who is the father of my son."

Greg smiled at her. "Good, because the forensics world needs you and this little guy needs a mother."

"What about a father?" Sara asked, "Shouldn't a child grow up with both of his parents?"

Jessica couldn't help the angry look she shot at Sara. "Can't you just drop this for one night, Sara? Please?"

"I don't see what the problem is," Sara said snidely.

"The problem, Sara, is the fact that you keep harassing Greg and Holly about this fake relationship that you seem to think is real," Nick intervened. "I swear every time I see you around Greg and Holly you're always making these accusations. Can't you take a break for one night and let them enjoy the holiday season?"

Sara looked at him with an angry expression. She grabbed her clutch and stood from the table and walked from the ballroom.

Nick sighed and shook his head. "I'm sorry, Jelly, Greg. I think she's just upset because Grissom canceled on her at the last night. Something about finding a rare butterfly or something equally as buggy."

Jessica tried to hide the fact she was brushing small tears from her eyes. "It's alright," she whispered in a small voice, "I understand where she's coming from. I miss my Ryan and father and brother right now."

Greg wrapped his arm around her shoulders and kissed her temple. "Don't worry about her," he whispered, "Tonight is about celebrating, so let's do just that."

Greg's lips brushed against her ear and Jessica smiled. She turned and looked at him and leaned her head on his shoulder. "Alright, I think I can do that."

* * *

Greg and Jessica walked out of the hotel's ballroom together holding hands. They laughed and smiled as they made their way outside. It was cold and the wind kicked up and blew Jessica's skirt around. She laughed and stopped to hold it in place.

"Oh dear," she laughed, "I'm like Marilyn Monroe."

Greg laughed with her and tried to shield her body from the wind. He smiled down at her and leaned down to kiss her forehead. "Sometimes I wish you really were mine," he whispered to her, "So then I could really love you."

Jessica smiled at him and hugged him tightly. "Sometimes I do, too," she quietly admitted, "But I love Ryan too much."

"I know," Greg said, "And I'm ok with it."

Greg looked up and smiled towards the early eveing sky. "Jess, it's snowing," he quietly said.

Jessica craned her head upwards and smiled as huge flakes landed on her face. "I haven't seen snow in years," she said, "Not since I lived in Pennsylvania. Ok I take that back, there was snow when I was in Germany, but I only saw it for a few days. But I still haven't had a white Christmas in years."

Greg smiled and held her close. "Merry Christmas Jessica," he whispered.

Jessica smiled into his neck and hugged him back. "Merry Christmas Greg," she responded.

Jessica jumped and leaned back from their embrace. Her hand flew to her stomach and she smiled. "He's moving," she said, "My little boy's moving, Greg." She grabbed his hand and placed it on her belly. Greg smiled as he felt the tiny movements beneath his palm. "Maybe it's his way of telling you Merry Christmas," he said.

Jessica smiled and looked into his eyes before she turned her head towards the sky. She swore he could hear his voice. _"Merry Christmas, Jessica,"_ he softly said.

"Merry Christmas, Ryan," she whispered as a single tear rolled down her cheek.


	15. Just Friends

Just Friends

* * *

Hodges gave Greg a measured look as Greg walked into the Trace lab.

"Hey Hodges," he said with a smile, "What do you got for me?"

"Um, not a whole lot," Hodges awkwardly said, "All I can tell you right now is the melted brown mass you gave me was melted polyester fabric, color and source unknown."

Greg sighed and looked over the results. "Alright, thanks Hodges," he said as he turned to leave.

"Greg," Hodges called out, "Is it true?"

Greg stopped and looked at him confused. "Is what true?"

"Well you know," Hodges awkwardly continued.

"No I don't," Greg said, "I won't know unless you tell me."

Hodges sighed and stretched his neck. "Is it true that Holly's pregnant with your child?"

Greg looked at him with a mixed expression of anger and disgust. "I can't believe you would believe those lies." He quietly said, "Of all people, Hodges, I thought you would know what's the truth and what's just a rumor."

"Sorry, G," he said, standing from his chair, "It's just, everyone's talking about it. They all think you're the one who knocked her up and that's why she came to Vegas. I mean you guys already knew each other and the way you act it's just so…"

"So what?" Greg snapped.

"So…loving. It's like you guys love each other or something. I mean she was here three weeks and you asked her to move in with you. A couple of people have said it's just because you're so good natured, but I can't help but think maybe it's…guilt?"

Greg was suddenly furious. He had never felt so angry in his life. He stared at Hodges standing there, accusing him of doing such a thing. His hands clenched into fists and before he knew he reacted.

Greg swung at Hodges and clipped him hard in the jaw. Hodges stumbled for a moment and stared at Greg. He suddenly punched Greg hard in the abdomen and Greg recoiled in pain. He regained his footing and threw a book at Hodges. Hodges dodged it and threw another back at him. Greg grabbed a chair and threw it across the room. It missed Hodges but hit Jessica hard across the torso as she walked into the room.

Greg felt his heart stop and his blood run cold as he watched Jessica crumple to the ground in pain. She curled up on her side and began crying, crossing her arms in front of her abdomen protectively. Greg rushed to her side but Sara cut him off. She knelt beside Jessica and placed her hand on her lower abdomen.

Ray and Catherine rushed in and stared at the sight before them. Jessica was shaking and sobbing uncontrollably with Sara by her side. Greg was pale and looked faint. Hodges looked just plain terrified.

Ray knelt beside Jessica and looked into her eyes. "Holly, what happened? Are you hurt?"

Jessica was sobbing so hard she could barely breathe. "The chair," she finally managed, "The chair hit me."

"Where? Where did it hit you?" Ray inquired.

Jessica's voice was lost as she clutched her abdomen. "My baby," she said almost inaudibly.

Ray's hand flew to her stomach and he gently palpitate her belly. "She's having contractions," he said, "We need to get her to a hospital now!"

Ray and Sara helped Jessica to her feet and Ray carried her down the hall. Greg watched as they left. He was terrified. If Jessica lost her baby it was his fault. He would have murdered her second child.

"Greg, David," Catherine said, bringing him back to reality, "What happened here?"

They both looked at her awkwardly and then at each other. "We were arguing," Hodges quietly said.

"You were arguing and a chair hit Holly?" Catherine snapped. "Tell me what really happened."

"I hit Hodges," Greg whispered, "Then he hit me back. Then I threw something and he threw it back." Greg paused as he felt the weight of his word press against his throat and the tears finally spill over.

"Then Greg threw the chair," Hodges whispered, "But I ducked."

"And it hit Jelly," Greg barely managed to say.

* * *

The doctors began injecting Jessica with different fluids and medications, hoping to stop the early contractions. Someone slipped a mask over her face while another took a blood sample. Someone spread something cold over her exposed stomach and something metal ran across her skin. Then Jessica heard the greatest sound ever.

It was a strange sound, like a swishing noise, but Jessica knew what it was. It was her baby's heart beating strong on the ultrasound monitor. Jessica turned her head to see the screen. Her tiny baby boy was in the center, moving and his heart beating strong.

"No apparent fetal damage," a nurse said to one of the doctors, "He looks absolutely fine."

"There isn't any bruising on her abdomen and the contractions have stopped," another one said.

"I think you're going to be just fine, Dr. Smith," the doctor said to her. "You and your son are alright. You just need a little rest after a scare like that."

Tears streamed down Jessica's face as relief washed over her. She looked at the doctor as her eyes grew heavy. He must have given her a sedative to help her sleep.

Just before her eyes closed she saw him. Jesse smiled at her as she drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Nick and Catherine rushed through the hall of the hospital. The receptionist guided them to the right room and they found Jessica sleeping in the bed. She stirred when Nick gently touched her cheek and she opened her eyes to reveal the brilliant blue.

"Nick," she whispered, "What are you doing here?"

"We're here to take you home," Nick quietly said. "The doctors called Catherine and told her we could come pick you up."

"Where did Ray and Sara go?" Jessica asked as the sedative wore off.

"They went back to the lab as soon as they were told you were stable," Catherine explained. "The doctors said they wanted to keep you a few more hours before they released you."

"Wait, how long have I been here?" Jessica asked.

"About seven hours," Catherine explained, "But they said you've been asleep the whole time, which is good because your body needed to rest after that."

There was a loud commotion in the hall and Catherine excused herself to see what was going on. Greg stood four doors away from Holly's room and was arguing with the nurse.

"Please let me see her!" he begged, "I just need to see she's ok!"

"I'm sorry, Mr. Sanders, but we can't do that," the nurse insisted. "Holly was injured and she needs her rest."

"But there are two other people in there with her!" Greg argued as he began to cry. "Please just let me see her! I just need to know she's alright!"

"Yet you don't care about the baby?" the nurse snipped at him.

Greg stared at her with a mixture of anger and sorrow on his face. "Of course I care about the baby," he whispered.

"Well I'm not getting that vibe from you, Mr. Sanders," the nurse said, grabbing his arm and pulling him down the hall. "A man should be concerned about the life of his child, not just the woman carrying it."

"But it's not my baby!" Greg cried.

"Like I haven't heard that one a thousand times today," the nurse muttered.

"Cath," Nick called out, stepping out into the hall, "Holly wants to know where Greg is." Nick felt like a bus hit him when he saw Greg with the nurse. "G, what are you doing here?" he quietly asked.

"I came to see Jelly and her baby," Greg sniffled, wiping the tears from his face.

Nick walked to him and held out his hand. "Well she wants to see you," he quietly said. He gently took hold of Greg's arm and pulled him away from the nurse.

"But he can't see her!" the nurse exclaimed as she took off after them.

Nick turned and shot her an angry look. "Why? Because you people think he purposely hit her? You think Greg's abusing Jelly?"

"It hospital protocol," the nurse said.

"I call bullshit," Nick said as he turned away and continued leading Greg to Jessica's room.

Jessica watched Greg with hazy eyes as he walked in. He sat in the chair next to her bed and looked away. She reached out for his hand and gently held it. He looked back at her as more tears streamed down his face.

"I'm sorry, Jelly," he whispered, "I'm so sorry I hurt you."

"It's ok, Greg," Jessica quietly responded, "I know you didn't mean to hit me."

"I'm sorry," Greg cried as he leaned his forehead against her knuckles, "I hurt you and your baby."

"Greg, we're fine," Jessica said reassuringly. "There's absolutely no harm done to me or my child. Here, look." Jessica placed his hand on her belly and watched Greg's mood shift as he felt the strong movements of the baby.

"He's alright," Greg whispered.

Jessica nodded her head, even though Greg wasn't looking at her. "He's going to be just fine. We both are."

Greg began sobbing again and Jessica wrapped her arms around him. She pulled him into the bed with her and just held him. She looked at Nick and he nodded his head. Nick closed the door behind him as he walked out into the hall.

Catherine looked at Nick concerned as she walked up.

"How are they?" she quietly asked.

Nick gave her a small smile. "She's just fine, but G's still pretty shaken up."

"Is she mad at him?"

"No, she forgives him because she knows it was an accident."

Catherine sighed and looked down the hall for a moment before she turned back to Nick. "She has a good heart," she said, "Greg's one lucky guy."

"They're not together, Catherine," Nick said, "They're just friends."

"I didn't say he was lucky because they were together." Catherine said, "I meant he was lucky because I know Holly would have kicked the shit out of him if he had hurt her baby in anyway."

Nick chuckled and smiled at Catherine's comment. "Yeah, I guess you're right."

* * *

Jessica quietly walked into Ray's office and found him sitting at his desk. "So what's so important that you needed me to see you ASAP?" she inquired as she sat in a chair.

Ray looked up at her. "The hospital took a blood sample," Ray said, "They were going to run some tests but they never got to."

Jessica looked at him confused. "Why not?"

"Because it went missing," Ray said. "The doctors can't find your sample."

"How do you know?"

Ray opened a drawer and pulled out a vial filled with blood. Jessica could read "H. Smith" on the label from where she sat.

"You took it," she whispered.

Ray nodded his head. "If Horatio Caine is anything like he was when I met him then I know he has something in CODIS that will alert the tester that you're a missing person." Ray explained, "If the hospital tested your blood then they would have been notified that you're not Holly Smith, you're Jessica Caine."

"So you took it so they wouldn't find me," Jessica whispered.

Ray nodded his head again. "Yes, I figured you weren't ready to go home just yet."

Jessica stood from the chair. She picked up the vial and looked down at it. She smiled at him as she set it back on the desk. "You keep it," she said, "You never know when you're going to need a control to run against a sample."

Ray smiled and chuckled. "Just like your father," he said, as he placed the vial back in the drawer.


	16. Kiss and Fry

**This chapter I wrote in correlation to the Episode "A Kiss Before Frying" from season eleven.**

* * *

Kiss and Fry

* * *

Jessica frantically rushed through the crime lab, panic sweeping through her veins. She walked into the locker room and sighed in relief at the sight of Greg. She walked over to him and he smiled at her.

"Oh my gosh, Jelly," Greg said as his face lit up with excitement.

Jessica walked right up to him and slapped him across the face. Greg recoiled in shock as his hand flew to his reddening cheek.

"You asshole!" Jessica exclaimed as tears formed in her eyes, "Why didn't you call me?"

"What are you talking about?" Greg asked in a small voice.

"I was up all night worrying about you because you didn't come home!" Jessica yelled, "I called your phone every hour and you never answered! I was so terrified something had happened to you! There are all these random executions and victims turning up everyday and you don't come home! I thought someone had got you! Then you weren't answering your phone! I thought you were dead!"

Jessica's entire body heaved with her sobs as the tears finally fell. She turned away from him. She placed her arms on a locker and buried her face against her forearms. Greg walked over to her and gently placed his hands on her shoulders. Jessica shrugged him off and turned away.

"Just leave me alone, you dumb bastard!" Jessica yelled as she left the locker room.

Nick crossed paths with the angry Jessica as he walked into the locker room. He looked at her and then back at Greg, his cheek still red from where Jessica struck him.

"Do I need to ask how Jelly felt about your date last night?" he asked Greg hesitantly.

Greg looked at him and sighed. "Well the date went great, but Jelly's pissed at me because I didn't call her to tell her I wasn't coming home last night. She panicked and thought I was dead."

Nick sighed and shook his head. "G, hasn't anyone ever told you shouldn't worry a pregnant woman?"

Greg slammed his locker as he collected his things. "Yeah, I kind of figured that out," he said.

* * *

Jessica shifted through the remains of the burnt SUV. She stopped and rubbed her lower back for a moment. "Damn it, Oliver," she whispered, "You need to stop somersaulting so much." Her hand ran over her belly and she couldn't help but smile. Her coveralls were only zipped to her navel and her white t-shirt poked out.

"I thought the point of coveralls were to keep you clean," Sara said as she walked in. She smiled at Jessica and held out her hand. "May I?"

Jessica smiled at her and nodded her head. "Of course," she said.

Sara's hand ran over the bump on her abdomen. She smiled and looked at Holly. "You must be excited," she said. "You said he was your first?"

"First successful pregnancy," Jessica explained.

"Have you miscarried before?" Sara quietly inquired.

"Yes," Jessica quietly said, "I had an abusive boyfriend when I was a teenager and I got pregnant when we were dating and he beat me until I miscarried."

Sara looked up at her shocked. "Oh god, Holly, I'm so sorry," she quietly said.

Jessica nodded her head and sniffed, wiping at the tears in her eyes. "Last year my boyfriend and I were supposed to have our first baby, but somehow that monster found me after all these years." She ran her hand over her swollen belly, her fingers grazing against Sara's. "He killed our baby. He ripped our daughter right out of me with some hook he found on a fishing boat."

Sara placed her hand over Jessica's on her belly. "I'm so sorry to hear that," she whispered.

* * *

Jessica glared at the woman named Ellen. Sitting in Greg's office, the same room her desk was at. She continued on her path, choosing to talk to Archie first instead. Jessica looked back at her one more time and stopped dead in her tracks. Ellen was looking through a case file on Greg's desk. She couldn't let this happen.

Jessica burst into the office but Greg stopped her before she could reach Ellen.

"Jelly," he whispered, "Relax, I already talked to her about it. She said she didn't read anything and she promises not to do it again."

"Greg, that's bullshit," Jessica sneered under her breath, "She's no good. She's not the kind to be trusted."

"Jelly, she's just a teacher," Greg said, "She's harmless."

"I don't believe it," Jessica said, "I don't believe that woman is harmless. She's no good."

"Well then, Jess, I guess all I can say is I'm sorry you're jealous," Greg said as he walked away.

* * *

"A burlesque dancer?" Jessica said, "You're dating a burlesque dancer?"

"Yeah, so?" Greg retorted.

"Well what other secrets is she keeping from you?" Jessica pressed as they walked through the halls of the crime lab.

"There aren't any secrets!" Greg exclaimed, "We just haven't gotten to know each other that well yet, that's all."

"Greg, I'm telling you this woman is no good!" Jessica continued, "You need to get away from her before you get hurt!"

Greg turned and looked into her eyes with an intense anger Jessica had never seen before.

"I'm fine," he almost growled, "Ellen and me are doing just fine. Why don't you get the hell over yourself and just understand that I'm dating someone!" Greg looked at her one last time as he backed away. "I'm sorry you can't be the woman in my life that you want to be."

Jessica looked at him with a burning intensity. "Fuck off, Greg!" she yelled. She turned and walked away from him.

Jessica stormed into the AV lab and sat in front of her favorite computer. She pounded at the keys and searched through files. Sara came in and sat next to her and watched her work.

"Trying to find some dirt on Greg's little girlfriend, huh?" she quietly asked.

Jessica's eyes slid over and looked at her sideways. She looked back at the computer screen and closed the window. "Maybe," she muttered, "What's it matter?"

"Well I'm just making sure you're ok," Sara said.

"Do you still think Greg and I are dating now?" Jessica asked, a little perturbed.

Sara shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know," she admitted. "But I wouldn't doubt it you guys broke up or something because of last week."

"Greg didn't mean to hit me with that chair," Jessica sneered. "It was a heat of the moment decision that ended badly."

"Well something ended badly," Sara sarcastically said.

Jessica stood from her chair and walked away. "Never mind," she muttered, "You'll never understand."

* * *

"What do you mean Greg was at that diner?!" Jessica snapped as she followed Catherine through the crime lab.

"We don't know for sure if it was Greg, Holly," Catherine explained.

"But the description matches Greg perfectly!" Jessica continued, "Do you at least know where he is?"

Catherine looked at her phone as it rang. "The bus station," she read from the text. "He wants me to call him, too."

"Please let me go, Catherine!" Jessica begged, "Please, I need to be with him!"

"Holly, I don't what kind of platonic marriage you and Greg have but I can't let you go," Catherine said. "It's too dangerous. I can't have a pregnant woman running around with a mob gang on the loose."

Jessica stopped and watched her walk away. Her hands slid over her belly and she began to cry. Sara walked up to her and gently wrapped her arms around her.

"It's ok," she whispered, "He'll come back to you."

* * *

Greg walked into his bedroom and sat on the edge of his bed. He pulled at his tie and slid it off his neck. He tossed it to the ground and threw his suit jacket next to it. He buried his face in his hands and felt grief flow through his veins.

He heard something and looked up to see Jessica standing in the doorway to his bedroom. She quietly walked in and knelt on the bed behind him. She gently wrapped her arms around his shoulders from behind. He placed his hands on her arms and leaned his head against hers as he began to cry.

"Please don't say it," he quietly said as his voice cracked. "Please don't say I told you so. I don't want to hear about how wrong I was and how much danger I put myself and the lab in. I know I screwed up but I don't want to hear how you were right and I was stupid. Please don't criticize me for what I did. Please Jessica, it hurts so much already."

Jessica kissed the back of his neck and buried her nose in his hair. "I wasn't going to say anything like that," she whispered. "I know you made a mistake and I know you feel terrible right now. The last thing you need to hear is how you screwed up. What you need to hear is how I still love you no matter what stupid decisions you make."

Greg cried in her arms for what felt like forever to him. Then he finally started to calm down. The tears silently slid down his face and his breathing regulated a little more. He sat there on the bed and felt the movements deep within Jessica's abdomen against his back.

"Thank you," he quietly said.

Jessica kissed his cheek and leaned her head against his. "You're welcome," she whispered. Her nose grazed against his ear and Greg felt a shiver run down his spine. "You're the reason we caught them," she quietly said. "If you hadn't known all you did about the old gangs and written that book you would have never known the answer."

Greg gently squeezed her arm. "Thank you, Jelly," he whispered, "Thank you for being here for me. Thank you for not hurting me."

Jessica held him tighter against her chest. "I would never hurt you, Greg," she quietly said, "Because you're all I've got right now."


	17. Pyramid Party

**Mild adult themes here. Very mild.**

* * *

Pyramid Party

* * *

Jessica and Nick walked through the lab together, laughing at a joke Nick had told her.

"So Catherine's not letting you and Greg work together until you've worked out your marital issues?" Nick chuckled.

Jessica rolled her eyes and playfully shoved him. "Whatever," she said, "You're just jealous because no one thinks it's your baby."

"I'm jealous because I'm not imaginary getting laid?" Nick laughed.

"Yeah, I know you want me," Jessica said with a wink as they entered Catherine's office.

Nick, Greg, Jessica, and Sara all stood around Catherine's desk, waiting for her instructions.

"Well," she finally said, putting her pen down, "It seems this guy is targeting married couples that stay at the Pyramid Resort. He plants cameras in the honeymoon suite and waits until they're asleep and then attacks them." She removed her glasses and looked at the group around her desk. "Nick, Holly how would you like to get married?"

"Um, Catherine, I'm…" Jessica couldn't seem to form the words she wanted to say. She held up her left hand absentmindedly as she did, because she talked with her hands so much, and the light danced off the ring on her finger.

"No, no, no, not for real." Catherine said, "Someone has to go undercover and I thought you two would enjoy the opportunity."

Jessica felt her neck flush and she looked towards the ground. Nick felt his face grow red and he scratched the back of his head awkwardly.

"Of course, undercover, yeah sure, why not?" Jessica started to ramble nervously.

Catherine smiled at them. "Great, all your paperwork is almost done and we'll get you set with a couple of rings, Mr. and Mrs. Johnson."

Jessica nodded her head and turned and left the room. She quickly walked down the hall and turned into the first lab she found and shut the door.

Jessica had wandered into the DNA lab. She looked around at the samples Henry had yet to finish and the machines running. She sat down at the desk and hung her head in her hands.

"Oh my god, how could I be so stupid?" she asked herself.

"Well you're really not stupid, for a moment I thought Catherine was trying to hook you and Nick up, too." Jessica lifted her head to see Greg standing at the counter behind one of the machines.

Jessica sighed and smiled at him. "How did you do that?"

"Do what?"

"Get in here without me noticing?"

Greg shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know, ninja skills?"

Jessica chuckled and shook her head. Greg walked over and sat on the desk in front of her. He ran his hand through her soft hair and breathed deeply as her wonderful scent was jostled into the air.

Jessica looked up at him and smiled. "Ryan does the same thing."

Greg smiled at her. "How is my little brother?"

Jessica leaned into his hand and sighed. "I don't know, I haven't talked to him since our anniversary." Jessica blinked back tears. "I wasn't supposed to call him that day, but I couldn't sit there and know we had just spent the greatest year of our life together and not tell him I love him." Jessica smiled. "Horatio flipped out on me for doing it. He said I was endangering myself and Ryan and I should know better than to make such a stupid choice. But when he saw how happy Ryan was he called me and said he took it all back. Poor Ryan had been so depressed since I left. We didn't really get to say good-bye."

Greg pulled Jessica from the chair and onto his lap. She buried her face in his neck and felt the tears finally fall. She wrapped her arms around his body and felt herself melt into him, as he encased her in his embrace. Greg felt so much like Ryan, and that thought helped comfort Jessica. She felt him lay his cheek on the top of her head and nuzzle into her hair. Jessica smiled against Greg's neck.

"What's on your mind?" Greg whispered.

"You feel just like him." Jessica said, "If I didn't know any better I would think you were Ryan."

Greg smiled and stroked Jessica's back. "Well unfortunately I'm not. I'm sorry Jessie."  
"No need to be sorry." Jessica said, pulling back, "It would be worse if you were trying to be him, but with that hair and how disorganized your apartment is there's no way you would be able to pull it off."  
Greg chuckled and hugged Jessica one more time.

* * *

Jessica smiled as she watched Nick walk down the hall towards her. He was wearing black dress slacks and a maroon button down shirt. He wasn't wearing an undershirt and Jessica could see his exposed clavicle. His chest had no hair exposed and Jessica wondered if he waxed his chest or if he was naturally smooth.

She walked up to him and smiled. She ran her hands across his chest and over his shoulders, feeling his tight muscles beneath the fabric. "Damn Nicky," she said with a grin, "You're looking good!"

Nick chuckled and smiled at her. "Well my wife and I are celebrating our five year anniversary."

Jessica giggled and looked up into his eyes. "Well she must be a very lucky woman."

"Nick, Holly," Catherine called out, "You two ready to go?"

"Sure thing, boss," Nick said. He held his arm out and Jessica graciously wrapped hers around it.

* * *

Greg and Catherine watched from the control room next to Nick and Jessica's fake hotel suite. Greg looked at Catherine and smiled.

"Thanks for not making me do this," he quietly said, "We get enough with people thinking we're together, the last thing we need is to pretend to be married."

"Not a problem, Greg," Catherine answered.

"Alright," Archie said as he sat in a chair next to them, "Showtime."

Nick and Jessica walked into the hotel lobby holding hands. The clerk behind the counter smiled at them.

"Hello, welcome to the Pyramid Resort," she said with a bright smile.

"Hello," Nick politely said, "Johnson, honeymoon suite."

"Nick and Holly Johnson?" she asked as she typed on her computer.

"Yes," Nick answered.

"Special occasion?" she asked as she handed Nick their keycards.

"Yes," Nick happily said, "Five year anniversary." The clerk looked them over, clearly noting the age difference.

Jessica jumped and placed her hand on her belly. "The little tike's kicking again," Jessica said. She took Nick's hand and placed it on her baby bump. Nick smiled and looked into her eyes. "He's so strong," he quietly said.

"Oh, how far along are you?" the clerk politely asked.

"Eighteen weeks," Jessica answered. She ran her hand along her swollen belly and smiled. "I wish it was a little sooner, I'm so eager to see him."

The clerk smiled. "That's so exciting," she said, "You must be so proud. Have you decided on a name yet?"

Jessica and Nick looked at each other for a moment, unsure of what to say.

"Oliver," Nick finally said, turning back to the clerk, "Oliver Gregory Johnson." Jessica looked at him and smiled, trying not to seem surprised.

"_Ok Nicky,"_ Catherine sounded in Nick and Jessica's ears, _"Time to move on."_

Nick and Jessica politely wished the clerk a good day and continued on their way. They walked into their hotel room and Jessica smiled at Nick. She leaned up and gently kissed him.

"Jess," he quietly said as she kissed him again. She smiled at him and sauntered off into the bedroom. Nick's heart pounded in his chest as he watched her walk away.

"_You're married to that right now, Nick,"_ Archie said._ "Did you already forget?"_

Nick quickly followed Jessica and found her sitting on the end of the bed, the blankets pulled back. She had her legs crossed and was leaning back onto her hands. She smiled at him and Nick felt his heart pound.

He walked over to her and straddled her legs. He ran his fingers through her hair and kissed her passionately. Jessica opened her mouth under his and welcomed Nick's tongue into her mouth. Jessica's hands flew to his shirt and pulled it from the waistline of his pants and she began unbuttoning his shirt. Her hands roamed across his smooth chest and hard abs.

"You're so gorgeous," Jessica said as she raked her nails down his amazing six pack.

"Why thank you," he quietly said, "You're not half bad looking yourself."

"You want to see more?" Jessica seductively asked. Nick felt the blood rush to his groin and his pants tighten. Jessica smirked and slowly pulled her shirt off over her head. Nick ogled at Jessica's full breast pooling in her bra.

"_Hot damn,"_ Archie's voice sounded in Nick's ear, _"What are you waiting for?"_

Nick couldn't help but feel slightly annoyed by Archie but smiled anyways. He placed his hands on Jessica's hips and ran his fingers up her abdomen. He paused for a moment under her bust line and looked at her.

"What are you waiting for, big guy?" Jessica seductively asked.

"Well last time you said they were too tender," Nick said.

"Well this time I want you to touch them," Jessica said. She took his hands and led them up to her breasts. She moaned lightly as Nick gently kneaded and squeezed.

Nick knelt onto the bed, straddling Jessica's legs. He kissed her passionately as he guided her to lie down on the bed as he crawled on top of her. Jessica's hair fanned out around her head on the pillow as Nick's lips roamed down her neck. His hands slid behind her and he fumbled with the hooks on her bra. He nuzzled his face against her neck and whispered into her ear.

"You sure about this, Jelly?" he quietly asked.

Jessica kissed his cheek. "We're not really going to, Nick," she whispered back. "But married couples don't have sex with their clothes on and they're probably watching us right now."

Nick kissed her and slipped her bra off. He leaned over her and stared at her full chest.

"_Oh damn…"_ Archie's voice sounded in his ear.

"_Archie, if you can't stay professional then you can leave,"_ Catherine snapped.

"_Sorry boss,"_ Archie muttered.

Jessica pulled at Nick's belt buckle and he felt his heart race from nerves. She slowly slid his pants and boxers down his hips, exposing his hard length. She looked up at him and smiled seductively. "Nice," she whispered.

Nick chuckled as he kicked his pants off the rest of the way. "Well let me see what you've got," he whispered as he tucked his fingers into the waist of her jeans. He pulled her jeans down and smiled at the sight of her damp panties. He pulled them off and looked at her completely naked body. He smiled and chuckled as he ran his hands over her abdomen.

"Don't look at my baby bump," Jessica playfully said.

Nick smiled and kissed her. "But your baby bump is my favorite part," he jokingly retorted.

Jessica reached across and pulled the blanket over their bodies. She bit at Nick's ear and secretly whispered to him. "I'm going to touch you," she said. "I just didn't want to surprise you."

Nick nodded his head and kissed her neck. He gasped quietly as Jessica's cold hand gently touched him and arranged his erection so his member was pinned between their abdomens.

Nick slowly and carefully thrusted, making sure he didn't actually enter inside her. The friction between their bodies was enough for him, though. He kissed her and laced his fingers into her hair. Jessica bit his lower lip and wrapped her one arm around his body. Nick understood as her hand slid beneath a pillow.

Jessica quickly sat up with Nick pressed against her chest as she fired her gun. The three men in the room quickly dropped to the ground as Jessica's bullets sliced through their bodies. They laid on the ground groaning in pain as LVPD units rushed in.

Nick wrapped the blanket around their naked bodies as suspects were hauled away. He held Jessica gently against his body as she curled against him. He chuckled and looked into her eyes.

"Damn, our second honeymoon was ruined," he said with a smile.

Jessica giggled. "Oh well, I guess there's always next year."

* * *

"Damn Holly," Hodges said as he looked over the photos of the suspects' injuries, "You shot each of these guys while in bed with Nick?"

Jessica rolled her eyes and leaned against the light table. "When you say it that way you make it sound like we were doing more than just pretending."

Hodges chuckled and looked at the pictures. "But seriously your accuracy was dead on. For a lab rat you've got game."

"Excuse me but I haven't always been a lab rat," Jessica retorted with a laugh, "I'm a cop, too."

"One shot Sto-Smith," Greg said, quickly trying to mask his slip up. "Isn't that what you said they called you at the Police Academy?"

Jessica smiled brightly. "Hell yes it was, and some of the guys still call me One Shot."

"Why One Shot?" Hodges inquired.

"Because I'm a one shot kill," Jessica proudly said. She held up her hand in the shape of a gun and pointed it at Hodges's head. "There's only about half a dozen times I needed to shoot twice."

Hodges scoffed and shook his head. "Yeah right."

"You don't believe me?" Jessica asked, feting surprise, "Then how about we head down to the range and I'll show you some real moves."

"Alright, you're on," Hodges said as he collected his things.

* * *

Jessica turned on the spot, quickly drawing her glock from her holster, and fired five times. When she was done Hodges stood in silence, staring at the ballistics gel heads. Each had a bullet hole directly in the center of its forehead.

"My god," he muttered, "You're really good."

"Six demonstrations enough for you, Hodges?" Jessica playfully asked as she clipped her weapon back in place.

"I definitely believe you now, Jelly," Hodges said as he stared at the gel heads.

Jessica didn't miss the defensive look Greg shot him at the use of her nickname. "Since when do you call Holly Jelly?" he asked.

Hodges looked at him confused. "Is there a rule saying I can't?"

"No, but that's kind of…" Greg muttered.

"Kind of your nickname for her?" Hodges finished, "Just because you gave it to her doesn't mean you own it, Greg."

"Well maybe I would appreciate it if you wouldn't just assume its ok," Greg hissed.

"Boys, knock it off," Jessica said as she pulled off her bullet proof vest. "Geez, why do you guys always fight about the dumbest things?"

* * *

**I'd make out with Nick Stokes naked in a hotel room any day of the week. ;)**


	18. Wake Up Call

**I've had a large demand for more Ryan in this story. I promise, Ryan's on his way. This is just Jessica's side of the story and it's coming to an end soon enough.**

* * *

Wake Up Call

* * *

Nick walked into the bar and quickly located his comrades. He sat down at the table with Catherine, Ray, Sara, and Hodges. He ordered a beer and looked quizzically at Jessica and Greg standing at the karaoke machine together.

"What are G and Jelly doing?" he inquired as he took a drink.

"Holly convinced Greg they needed to sing some karaoke," Catherine explained over the noise of the bar. "He agreed, but I think that's because he's already had two drinks."

Nick laughed and shook his head. "Silly light weight," he chuckled.

The music started and the bar cheered as Katy Perry's "Waking up in Vegas" began. Greg rolled his eyes as Jessica started singing. She nudged him and he shook his head as he brought his microphone to his lips. Jessica sang loudly as everyone in the bar cheered her and Greg on. She pressed her backside to his chest and danced against him as Greg got more into the song. He wrapped his free arm around her torso and held her close as they continued on.

When the song ended the bar erupted into loud cheers and applause. Greg and Jessica bowed as they placed their microphones back in place and walked back to the table holding hands. Jessica didn't miss the angry look Sara shot at her, but decided to ignore it and have as much fun as she could being a pregnant woman in a bar.

Nick laughed and clapped Greg on the shoulder as he sat back down. "Good work, G," he chuckled, "It takes a big man to sing Katy Perry."

Greg rolled his eyes and took a drink of his long island. "Shut your face, you're just jealous."

"Jealous, about what? Singing a cliché chick song about the town I live in while trying to hide the fact I totally have a boner?"

Greg's face flushed and his hand flew to his groin, checking to see that he was, indeed, flaccid. "Shut your ass!" he retorted as he drank his drink.

"Careful Greg," Hodges said, "You don't want to get drunk."

Greg scoffed and laughed. "I'm not driving!"

Jessica held up the keys to Greg's car and smiled. "I'm the DD tonight by default."

Round after round of drinks were ordered. Jessica laughed and watched as many of the others got more and more drunk by the minute, while she happily sipped her Shirley Temples Greg bought her. She cheered loudly as a rather intoxicated Nick, Greg, and Hodges performed "I Fought the Law" by the Police on the karaoke stage.

Nick stumbled back to the table and laughed with his head on the table. "Excuse me guys," he said, "But I have to race like a piss horse." He tried to walk by himself but stumbled over his feet. Jessica leapt from the table and caught him before he tripped. She wrapped her arm around his waist. "Apparently not alone," he chuckled as he kissed the side of Jessica's head.

Jessica rolled her eyes and led him away. "I'm just helping you get to the bathroom, you dumb head."

Nick chuckled in his drunken manner and leaned into her. When they got to the hall where the bathrooms were located Nick stopped her. He looked into her beautiful eyes and felt himself grow hard. He leaned down and tried to kiss her. Jessica turned her head and his lips landed on her cheek. Nick maneuvered his head and tried again.

"Nick stop," Jessica whispered, trying to pull away.

"You're so beautiful," he said in a drunken husky voice. "Please let me kiss you again, Jessica."

"No Nick," she said as she broke away. "Go piss already."

Nick stumbled into the bathroom and Jessica folded her arms and turned away. She looked to see Ray walking towards her and sighed.

"You alright, Jessica?" he quietly asked her.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Jessica quickly said.

Ray raised his eyebrows skeptically. "You sure?"

"Nick tried to make a drunken move," she quietly said, "That's all."

Ray nodded his head, clearly not convinced. "Alright, if you insist."

* * *

Greg sang along to the radio the entire drive home. Jessica chuckled and smiled at him. She held him with her arm around his waist as they walked to the door. Jessica dropped him off in his bedroom before she walked to her own. She had just changed into pajamas when her bedroom door opened and a very drunk Greg walked in.

"Jelly, let's have sex!" he declared as he pulled off his shirt and flopped onto his back on her bed. He grabbed at his groin and palmed himself through his pants. "Come on, let's fuck like rabbits!"

Jessica shook her head and pulled his hand away from his groin. "No Greg, I'm taken, remember?"

"Pleeeeease!" Greg whined as he rolled onto his stomach. "I'm reaaaaaaaally horny and I reaaaaaaaally want to have sex with you because you're sooooooo gorgeous!"

"No Greg, I think Ryan would kill you."

Greg scoffed and waved her off. "I'm not afraid of him!"

"How about Horatio Caine?" Jessica asked, "You not afraid of him? Because you can just ask Ryan what happens if someone hurts Lieutenant Caine's little girl."

Greg looked at her with a terrified expression. He leapt from the bed and stumbled back into the hall. Jessica couldn't help but laugh as she heard him crash his way back to his bedroom, knowing he wouldn't remember a thing in the morning.

* * *

Jessica automatically handed a cup of coffee to Greg as he walked into the kitchen. He flopped down in a chair and laid his head on the table.

"I'm never drinking again," he groaned against the wood.

Jessica chuckled and walked up behind him. "I take it someone doesn't feel good this morning," she said as she began massaging his shoulders.

Greg groaned and closed his eyes. "No, I feel like shit," he muttered.

"So I take it you don't remember begging me to have sex with you last night," Jessica chuckled.

Greg's eyes snapped open in shock and he looked at her. "I begged you to have sex with me?!"

Jessica laughed and kissed his forehead. "Yes, you said you thought I was gorgeous and you wanted to sleep with me."

Greg moaned and rolled his head so his face was pressed against the table. "I suck at life."

Jessica giggled and continued massaging his shoulders. Her fingers ran over rough skin through the fabric of his t-shirt and Jessica wondered.

"Greg," she finally said, "Can I ask you something personal?"

"Well after last night I think that would be absolutely fine," Greg mumbled as he turned his head to face her again.

"How did you get the scars on your back?"

Greg sat up and looked at her in shock. "How did you know about those?"

"I saw them last night when you took off your shirt."

Greg stood from the chair and walked to the other side of the room. "I can't believe I let you see those," he muttered uncomfortably.

"Greg, you don't have to be embarrassed," Jessica gently said. "Scars are nothing to be embarrassed about. I mean half the lab saw my boobs the other day when I pretended to be married to Nick."

"No, only Nick, Catherine, me, and Archie saw them."

"Yeah, which means Archie's already shown the rest of the AV department the video," Jessica sarcastically said.

Greg chuckled and breathed a little easier. He pulled off his shirt and turned his back to her. The long scars ran down his back and criss-crossed in every direction.

"My lab exploded a few years ago," he quietly explained. "It blew me through the glass wall. I had massive burns and huge lacerations all over my back. I could barely move the pain was so bad. For weeks after I had nightmares and my hands shook all the time." Greg stopped for a moment to keep from breaking down. "I'm ashamed to have people see them because it lets everyone know I screwed up."

Jessica walked up behind. She gently placed her hands on his back and ran her fingers along the scar tissue. She gently kissed his shoulder blade before she rested her cheek against the rough skin.

"But it shows everyone you're alive," she whispered, "It reminds everyone that you were strong and you survived."

Greg turned to look at her just as Jessica pulled off her own shirt. He looked at the faint dark spot on her right breast that ran between her breast and towards her navel. She took his hand and gently ran his palm against it.

"I had my scars removed because I didn't want to be reminded of who I used to be," she whispered as tears formed in her eyes. "But there was one I didn't have the heart to have the doctors remove." She turned around and Greg looked at the incision sight on her left side.

"You had a kidney transplant," Greg whispered.

Jessica nodded her head. "I wanted to always remember what my father did for me that day," she whispered. "He gave up a part of himself in order to save me. Even though I felt like I didn't deserve to live anymore, Horatio reminded me of why life's worth living."

Greg wrapped his arms around her shoulders and held her close. He gently kissed the side of her head and felt the tears stream down his face.

"Thank you," he whispered.

* * *

Nick and Jessica drove back to the lab together after stopping at an arson scene. Nick seemed nervous and uneasy as he drove. He parked the SUV in the lot and cut the engine. He looked at her with his deep chocolate brown eyes, a mixture of emotions flowing through them.

"I'm really sorry about last night," he whispered, "I didn't mean to be so pushy."

Jessica smiled at him in a caring manner. "You remember," she said.

Nick nodded his head. "There are parts I don't remember but I remember the walk to the bathroom. I'm really sorry I was so pushy."

Jessica smiled and held his hand. "It's ok Nick," she reassuringly said, "We don't always make the best decisions when we're drunk."

Nick smiled and looked at Jessica sitting in the passenger seat of the department Denali.

"You're so beautiful," he whispered.

Jessica gave him a shy smile. "Thank you," she quietly said.

Nick reached across and placed his hand under her chin. He brought Jessica's face up to his and kissed her lightly. Jessica could feel the heat from Nick's lips against hers and enjoyed his touch. It was soft and gentle, but he felt nothing like Ryan. Jessica didn't see the stars she had with Ryan. Nick pulled back and looked at her.

"Jess," he said in his Texan drawl, "I think I might love you."

Jessica looked at him with a hurt expression. "I'm sorry Nick, I can't."  
"Jessie, do you really think Ryan's waited this whole time for you?" Nick said a little defensively. "It's been what four, five months? Do you really think he's still waiting for you at Miami Dade for you to come home?"

Jessica looked at him shocked. "Yes, I do think Ryan is still waiting for me. He loves me and even though I didn't tell him I was he knows I'm coming home." Jessica felt tears form in her eyes. "He's my soul mate. He's the part of me that was missing my entire life."

Jessica jumped out of the Denali and grabbed her kit. She took the elevator upstairs to the crime lab. She considered finding Catherine and resigning. She didn't want to be around Nick anymore.

Jessica walked into the crime lab and practically ran into Greg Sanders.

"Sorry," she mumbled through her tears.

"Whoa, Jess," Greg grabbed her arm, "What's going on?"

Jessica shook her head and tried to get away.

"No," Greg said, "You're not going anywhere until we talk." Greg grabbed her hand and led Jessica to the break room. "Talk," he ordered.

Jessica stood there for a moment before she found her voice again. "Nick kissed me."

Greg's jaw hit the ground. He couldn't believe his friend would do such a thing.

"Are you sure he kissed you?" Greg asked, kicking himself after he realized how stupid the question sounded.

"Of course I'm sure!" Jessica hollered, "Do you really think I wouldn't know?"

"I'm sorry," Greg cringed, "I'm terrible at this comforting thing. Why did he kiss you?"

Jessica shrugged her shoulders. "He said I was beautiful and then he kissed me." Jessica paused for a moment. "He said he thought he was in love with me."

"Oh god…." Greg said, rubbing his eyes, "This is never good."

* * *

Greg grabbed Nick by his upper arm and pulled him into their adjoined office.

"What the hell do you think you're doing kissing Jessica?" Greg hissed.

Nick looked at him angrily. "It's none of your business," he said in an angry tone as he tried to get away.

"Yes it is!" Greg snapped, "Jessica has a boyfriend, you can't go around kissing her like that!"

"Oh please Greg, like you haven't kissed her either."

"No, I haven't!"

"I don't believe you," Nick growled. "You live with the woman; you've had to have kissed her by now. Maybe you've already had sex with her. I know you want her just as badly as I do."

"You're right, Nick, I do want Jessica, but I know what boundaries are!"

Nick shoved Greg defensively. It wasn't hard enough to hurt him but it got the point across. Greg stumbled backwards and glared at him. He shoved Nick back and Nick staggered for a moment before he grabbed Greg by the front of his shirt and slammed him against the wall. Greg kneed Nick in the stomach and he dropped Greg from his grasp. Nick grabbed at the pain in his stomach before he punched Greg in the ribs, knocking the wind out of him.

Though he stood just a few inches shorter than Greg, Nick was able to get the upper hand. He grabbed Greg's wrist and held his face close to Greg's.

"You really think you're going to win this one, lab rat?" Nick sneered in his face. Greg tried to knee Nick in the groin but Nick stomped onto his foot, causing Greg to cry out in pain.

Sudden cold and a white powder blasting them caused them to break apart and reel back, covering their heads protectively. Sara slammed the fire extinguisher to the floor and looked at them.

"What the fuck are you guys doing?" she hollered, "You're acting like a couple of idiots! I mean really, didn't anyone learn the last time someone fought in the lab and a pregnant woman was assaulted?!"

Greg and Nick stared at her with a pained expression. Jessica's timid face and sad blue eyes crept around the door frame and looked at them. Small tears ran down her cheeks before she turned and ran away.

"Jelly!" Greg said as he tried to run after her. Sara slammed her hands against his shoulders and looked up at him. "No, you're not following her!" she snapped, "You've done enough damage, both of you!" Sara walked away from them, fire extinguisher in hand, no doubt towards Eckle's office.

Nick looked at Greg with a sad expression before he looked away.

"We really were a couple of asses," he quietly said as he walked over to Greg. He held out his hand and helped him to his feet.

Greg silently nodded his head. "I think we hurt her more than we hurt each other," he whispered.

"Well I don't know about that one, G," Nick chuckled. He lifted his shirt, revealing a large bruise on his stomach.

Greg chuckled and checked out a bruise forming on his side. "Well maybe not physically, but I think we really took a toll on her emotionally."

"Yeah, I think you're right," Nick muttered. "Shall we shower and then look for her?"

Greg nodded his head. "Yeah, I think that's a good idea."

* * *

Greg lightly knocked on the door to Ray's office. Ray's voice sounded from within, summoning them inside. Greg carefully opened the door and he and Nick peered inside. Jessica was sitting at a chair beside Ray's desk with a cup of tea and a tear streaked face. She looked away from them as she crossed her legs, one bouncing because of nerves.

Nick and Greg quietly wandered in, staring at the floor in shame.

"Jelly," Greg whispered, "Can we talk to you?"

Jessica looked away, not wanting to face them. Ray gently touched her arm and Jessica looked at him.

"Jessica," he quietly said, "You need to listen to them." Nick and Greg stared at Ray in confusion. He looked at them and nodded his head slowly. "Yes, I know who she really is," he told them. "I've known this whole time. Now you need to listen to Greg and Nick, Jessica."

Jessica sighed and looked at them with red eyes. "What the hell do you want?"

"We want to apologize for what we did," Greg quietly said.

"Well really mostly I wanted to apologize," Nick said, looking at Jessica and then at Greg, "To both of you."

Nick looked at Greg. "G, I'm really sorry for yelling at you and fighting with you," he said. "I was irrational and an ass."

Greg gave him a weak smile. "Apology accepted," he said, "And I'm sorry for being rude and fighting with you."

Nick looked at Jessica. "I'm sorry Jess, I didn't mean to hurt you. It's just that…" Nick was clearly having troubles explaining himself. "You're just so beautiful and kind and caring and smart that I couldn't help but feel attracted to you. You're everything that I've been looking for in a woman." He sighed and shook his head. "I guess I let my emotions get the best of me."

Jessica looked at Nick with hurt eyes. She stood from the chair and walked towards him. "I just don't understand why you would say those things. You know I love Ryan. It kills me to be so far away from him for so long. I didn't even get the chance to tell him good-bye."

"Does Ryan know about the baby yet?" Nick asked.

A small smile formed on Jessica's face. "No, he doesn't and he's going to flip a shit when he finds out."

Nick chuckled and reached his arms out. Jessica hesitated but walked to him. She wrapped her arms around the older man's chest as he placed his around her shoulders.

"I'm sorry Jessica, I didn't mean for this to happen," Nick said into her hair. "You're just the most amazing person I've ever met. I meant what I said at the conference last year. You're incredible and Ryan is one lucky guy. You're going to have a beautiful baby."

Jessica smiled against his shoulder and leaned into him. "Want to know a secret?" Nick silently nodded his head. "Sometimes I wish I was single just so I could have guys like you and Greg."

Nick chuckled and kissed the top of her head. "You're so naughty sometimes," he smiled.


	19. Unnatural Exposure

**Sorry, fell off the band wagon again. I was doing pretty good about updating regularly there for a few minutes, but life got in the way again. I'll try to be more proactive, since this story's almost done.**

* * *

Unnatural Exposure

* * *

Jessica sighed as she dusted the ATV for prints in the garage. She brushed her powder covered fingers on the leg of her coveralls and stretched her back. She held her belly and felt the strong movements of her son.

"Oh Ollie," she whispered with a smile, "Five months down, four to go."

"Five months already?" Greg asked as he walked in wearing his coveralls and pulling on gloves. "Little guy's growing up fast."

Jessica smiled at him and then looked back down at her belly. "I know," she said, "I can't believe I still have to wait four more months though!"

Greg chuckled and walked over to her. He knelt to the ground and ran his hands across her abdomen. "It's so incredible," he quietly said. "Just the thought of two cells becoming millions and billons and eventually creating a tiny person just blows my mind away. I mean this is science at its greatest."

Jessica giggled and looked down at him. "You're such a nerd sometimes."

* * *

Jessica looked down at her phone as it vibrated. She was confused at the sight of Horatio's number flashing across the screen.

"Hey Dad," she said as she answered, "What's up?"

"Jessie Bug," Horatio said, "We need to talk."

Horatio's voice was weak and it shook as he spoke. Fear flooded through Jessica as she recognized the sound. It was the same way he sounded the day he called her to tell her Marisol had died.

"Dad, what's going on?" Jessica asked as Greg walked into their office.

"Jessica," Horatio said, "Ryan's sick, really sick. He has small pox."

"Small pox?" Jessica repeated in shock, "How did he get small pox? I thought the only samples in existence were kept in the CDC."

"Someone planted a live virus in a can of pepper spray and Ryan was shot in the face with it," Horatio explained. He stopped for a moment to recompose his self. "Bug, he doesn't have much time."

Jessica felt like her heart had stopped. "Ryan's dying?" she whispered. Greg stopped and looked at her. Fear filled his eyes as he walked to her.

"I'm sorry Jessie Bug," Horatio said as his voice cracked, "The doctor's have done all they could. They've tried to find a cure or something to counter act the virus but there's nothing they can do."

Jessica began to shake and her heart thudded inside her rib cage. "Daddy, what's going to happen?"

"Bug, the CDC is going to wire you in so you can talk to Ryan," Horatio said. "He needs to hear from you one last time."

Tears began to stream down her face as panic swept through her. "Please Daddy, just let me talk to him."

"Ok Bug," Horatio said, "You're going on hold for awhile, but the nurse will put you through."

"Daddy," Jessica whispered, "Is he really going to die?"

Horatio's silence was enough to answer Jessica's question as her knees gave out and she collapsed to the floor. Greg rushed to her side and sat on the ground with Jessica in his lap, holding her protectively as she cried.

* * *

Jessica sat on the couch in the break room with Greg. His left arm was wrapped around her shoulders as he held her right hand with his own. She held the phone with her left hand and listened to the voice on the other end.

"Ok, you're on," the female voice said.

Jessica was silent for a moment before she finally found her voice. "Ryan?" she whispered.

"Jessica?" Ryan's voice croaked, "Is that you, love?"

"Yeah Ryan, it's me, pumpkin," Jessica quietly said. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm dying, Jessica," Ryan said. "I have small pox. I'm dying, Jess. I'm sorry."

"Ryan, I'm coming home right now," Jessica said. "I need to be with you."

"No Jess, don't come back now," Ryan gasped, "Stay where ever you are."

"No Ryan, I'm coming home tonight."

"No you're not," Ryan's voice shook. "I don't want you to see me this way. I want you to remember me the way I was, not this horrible thing I've become. I want you to stay where you are. I want you to stay safe and healthy. I'm begging you, Jessica, please don't come home until my funeral. I don't want you to see me die."

Jessica quietly cried as she felt her entire body shake with grief. "Please don't leave me, Ryan," she whispered, "I can't live without you."

"I'm sorry Jessica," Ryan responded almost in a whisper, "I'm sorry I'm giving up. I don't want to leave you but I don't think I have a choice. I love you Jessica. Don't ever forget me."

Jessica began to cry harder as the realization of the situation plowed through her body. "I love you, too, pumpkin," she weakly whispered.

"Good-bye Jessica," Ryan said, "You're the greatest woman I've ever met and I love you so much."

"I love you Ryan," Jessica said, "I'll never forget you as long as I live."

Jessica hung up her phone without saying good-bye. She couldn't bring herself to say it, knowing it was truly the end of their life together.

She looked at Greg and gently placed her hand on his cheek. She leaned into his chest and cried.

"Greg," she finally whispered, "Will you promise me something?"

"Anything thing for you, Jessica," Greg whispered, not caring about using her fake name.

"If Ryan dies, will you marry me?" she quietly asked. Greg gently held her face in his hands and looked into her eyes. "I don't want my son growing up without a father." Jessica continued, "I need someone to be there for us. Please Greg, marry me."

Greg felt his eyes water over with tears and he pulled her against his chest. "I will," he whispered, "If Ryan leaves this world I'll marry you, Jessica Caine."

* * *

Jessica's entire body shook as she walked with Greg to Catherine's office. Catherine looked up at the sight of Greg and Holly standing together in the doorway, their fingers intertwined as they held hands.

"Greg, Holly, what's going on?" Catherine asked as she stood from her chair and walked around the desk.

Holly began sobbing uncontrollably and Greg held her gently. "Holly's boyfriend's dying," he whispered.

Catherine felt the color drain from her face as shock washed over her. "Your boyfriend's dying?"

Holly nodded her head against Greg's chest. "He has small pox," she whispered.

"Small pox?" Catherine said confused as she watched Sara and Nick enter the room. "I thought the small pox virus was extinct."

"Someone somewhere has a sample," Holly whispered, "And they've used it to infect my Ryan."

"Wait, you're boyfriend has small pox?" Sara asked, clearly suspicious. "That's the story you're going to give us?"

"Sara back off," Nick said in a low voice, almost a growl. "I've met Ryan, he's a real person, and now he's a real person who's dying. Give Jelly a break, she's in pain."

"Yeah, I'm sure she is," Sara snipped as she sat in a chair across the room.

Jessica's phone rang and she looked at the screen to see Eric's number flashing. Her hand shook as she brought it to her ear. "Eric?" she whispered.

"Jessica," Eric whispered, "I'm so sorry."

Jessica screamed as her knees gave way again and she collapsed to the floor. Greg caught her in his arms and guided her to the ground. He held her and listened to her pain filled sobs as he watched her life crumple around her.

"NOOOOOO!" she screamed, "WHHHYYYYY?!"

Jessica bawled in Greg's arms as she half heartedly listened to Eric's voice. She knew her life was over and she was never going to see him again.

Then she heard the faintest sound of her father's voice. He was screaming something, but not in pain, rather panic. Eric was silenced as an alarm rang out in the background.

"Jessica, I'm going to call you back," he quietly said.

"Eric, what's going on?" Jessica yelled.

"Ryan's alive," Eric muttered.

"Alive? I thought you said he was dead!"

"I don't know how, but he's alive Jessica. I need to call you back. I'm sorry, I'll call you as soon as I know something."

Jessica's phone clicked and she stared at the screen as it rested in her hand. She felt herself shaking as she began crying again.

"Jelly, what's wrong?" Nick asked as he knelt beside her.

"He's alive," Jessica managed to croak out, "Ryan's alive."

Nick's eyes grew twice in size as shock shook his body. "He's alive?"

"I don't know what happened," she whispered, "But Eric says he's alive."

Nick wrapped his arms around Jessica's shoulders and held her gently. "Jelly, it doesn't matter how," he whispered, "All that matters is he's alive."

* * *

Jessica was a nervous wreck for the twenty-four hours it took Eric to call her back finally. She hardly slept and when she did her dreams were filled with familiar nightmares.

"I don't know how it happened, Jess," Eric explained over the phone. "He died, right there, in that bed, and then he was suddenly alive again."

"Are you sure he was dead?" Jessica quietly asked.

"Well I'm not sure but I think the doctor that pronounced him and had him bagged was pretty certain he was dead."

"They pronounced him dead?"

"Yeah, like wrote it in his file and pulled the plug and everything," Eric explained. "I mean they were getting ready to take his body to the morgue for an autopsy. He was in the bag, nothing hooked up to him, no monitors or IV. He was dead, Jessica. He was just plain dead."

Jessica was silent for a moment as she quietly cried. "He's alive," she practically whispered.

When Eric spoke Jessica could hear the smile in his voice. "Yeah Jess, he's alive."

* * *

Jessica held Greg's hand as they drove home that morning. He smiled at her and kissed her knuckles. "He's alive, Jess," he whispered, "Ryan's alive for you."

Jessica smiled weakly at him and squeezed his hand. "Yeah, he came back for me."

They walked up the stairs and to Greg's apartment together. A mischievous grin played across Greg's face as he fumbled with his keys.

"What are you smiling about?" Jessica quietly inquired.

"Oh nothing," Greg said as he opened the door.

A loud chorus of people yelling surprise shocked Jessica as the door swung open. She looked around Greg's living room at everyone from the team standing there. A banner was pinned to one wall and read "Congratulations Holly!"

"Greg," Jessica hissed, "What's going on?"

Greg chuckled and wrapped his arm around her shoulders. "It's a baby shower," he said, "For you."

"I'm sorry, a what?" Jessica asked.

"Greg told us you didn't have anything for the baby yet," Catherine explained as she stepped towards them. "I told him that was unacceptable for a new mother to not be ready for her first child and we planned this surprise baby shower for you."

Jessica's jaw hit the ground and she felt her eyes tear up. She looked at Greg with a shocked expression. "You and Catherine planned a baby shower for me?"

Greg smiled and kissed her forehead. "As a matter of fact we did," he chuckled. "Well it was mostly Catherine, but I helped, too. Sorry about the terrible timing, though," Greg quietly said. "I wouldn't have planned it now if I had known you were going to go through such a rough time there."

Jessica smiled and hugged him. "It's ok," she whispered, "I think I need something to cheer me up right about now."

"Well then come on and open your presents!" Nick exclaimed as he picked one up, "Open mine first! I think you'll like it!"

"You guys bought me presents?" Jessica asked surprised.

"Well of course," Catherine chuckled as she led her to the couch, "That's what a baby shower is for."

Nick set the package on Jessica's lap as she sat down and smiled. Jessica shook her head and carefully unwrapped the present. She smiled as she unfolded the tiny green, blue, and white argyle sweater vest. She smoothed it out across her lap and felt her heart swell.

"That's so cute," she quietly said as she looked at Nick. "Thank you, Nick, I love it."

Nick proudly smiled and sat down next to her. "I thought you'd like it," he said. "It's probably the wrong size because I couldn't figure out the baby sizes so I just went to the toddler section. I figured the little tike will be able to wear it eventually."

Jessica smiled and kissed his cheek. "Thank you, it's adorable," she said. She looked down at the sweat vest and chuckled. "Now Ryan's going to be jealous. I got rid of all of his sweater vests."

Nick laughed and gently touched her hand where it rested on the vest. "Well tell him sweater vests are for little boys, not grown men."

"My turn!" Greg exclaimed as he hopped over the coffee table to drop a present in Jessica's lap.

She smiled and unwrapped the tiny newborn outfit with a periodic table of elements printed on it. Jessica giggled and looked it over. "Somehow I'm not surprised," she said. She kissed Greg's cheek and smiled at him. "Thanks G, it's adorable."

Present after present was handed to Jessica. She received clothes and blankets and bottles and toys and diapers and other various baby supplies. She smiled brightly as Doc Robins handed her a state of the art car seat.

"Too many times an infant has ended up in my morgue because of a bad car seat," he said. "The last thing I need is for yours to have the same fate."

Jessica looked up at him with small tears in her eyes. "Thanks Doc," she quietly said, "This means so much to me."

Jessica unwrapped Ray's present and laughed at the tiny shirt that said 'Little CSI in training.'

"Oh my gosh," Jessica said, "That's so cute!"

"I thought you'd like it," Ray smiled. "I had to special order it just for you."

Sara stepped forward and handed Jessica a brightly colored present. "I made it myself," she quietly said, "I hope its right."

Jessica carefully pulled back the wrapping paper. She picked up a dark wooden plague. It had stars and planets and the sun and the moon painted on it. The name 'Oliver' stood out in light green letters.

"It glows in the dark," Sara said as she watched Jessica look at the present.

Jessica looked up at her and smiled. "Thanks Sara," she quietly said, "I love it."

"You're really naming him Oliver?" Nick quietly asked.

Jessica smiled at him and nodded her head. "It's actually what I was planning on naming him the moment I knew it was a boy."

"You're not giving him the middle name Gregory, are you?" Nick playfully asked, "Because that would be really weird if I figured out his whole name."

Jessica giggled and looked back at the plague. "No, his middle name is going to be David, just like his father."

"Oliver David," Nick said, "Your last name or Ryan's?"

Jessica stared down at the plague and ran her hands over the letters. "I don't know yet," she whispered, "Ryan doesn't even know I'm pregnant."

"Wait, you left Ryan sitting at home and he doesn't have the slightest clue you're pregnant?" Greg asked.

Jessica lightly giggled and looked at him. "Yeah, that's kind of what happened." Jessica leaned back against the couch and groaned. She ran her hands across her enlarging abdomen and felt her son kick. "Every time, Ollie," she whispered, "Every time I think of Ryan the little guy starts kicking like crazy."

Greg smiled and ran his hand across her curved abdomen. "Wow, he's really strong," he whispered. "Just like his mother."

Jessica smiled at him and sighed contently. "Thanks G," she said.

"Come on!" Catherine said, pulling Jessica up, "You have a couple more gifts, but they're in your bedroom."

"Really?" Jessica said surprised, "More presents?"

"Yes, one from the sheriff and one from everyone in the lab," Catherine explained as she led the parade of people through Greg's apartment. Catherine stopped outside Jessica's bedroom and Nick quickly slid inside the room. He emerged pushing a stroller.

"This one's from the sheriff," Nick said. "It's the best one on the market. It converts from newborn all the way up to toddler."

A wide, open mouth smile spread across Jessica's face. "Oh my gosh," she quietly said as she ran her hands over the stroller. "This is incredible! I can't believe the sheriff bought this for me."

"Yes," Ray said, "He said it wasn't right for a young mother to not have a stroller for her first child."

"Alright, time for your last gift," Catherine smiled. She opened the door to Jessica's bedroom and Jessica gasped in shock. A fully assembled crib was set against the wall, bedding and toys set up on top of the mattress.

Jessica walked towards it with her hand covering her mouth in shock. She stood next to it and placed her hands on the railing. Small tears began to run down her cheeks as she was overcome with joy. Greg stood by her side and placed his left hand over her right.

"You're finally going to have a baby," he whispered. "You and Ryan are going to have a beautiful little boy."

Jessica looked up at him and smiled. "And nothing's going to go wrong with this one."

Greg leaned down and kissed her forehead. "And I'm going to make sure of it."

Sara pulled her phone from her pocket. She silently snapped a picture of Greg and Holly together and smiled to herself.

"Time for cake!" Hodges declared as he hustled out of the room and towards Greg's kitchen. "I made it myself!"

Jessica chuckled and shook her head. "Well here's hoping it's better than those lab results he gave me yesterday."

* * *

Jessica groaned and rolled onto her back and out of Greg's arms. She fumbled with her eyes closed to find her ringing phone. She found it and answered it with her eyes closed. "Hello?"

"Jessica?" Ryan's quiet voice sounded in her ear.

"Ryan," Jessica said, a smile spreading across her face, "How are you, pumpkin?"

"I'm doing better," Ryan said. "I'm out of the hospital now."

"Good, that's good," Jessica said feeling relieved. She hadn't heard much in the two weeks Ryan had been sick.

"Jelly," Greg mumbled as he slowly emerged from sleep, "Who are you talking to?"

"It's Ryan," Jessica whispered.

Greg smiled and rolled onto his stomach. "Tell him I said hi."

"Greg says hi," Jessica mumbled into the phone.

"Greg? You mean Greg Sanders?" Ryan inquired.

"Yeah, Greg Sanders," Jessica said with a yawn.

"Jess, were you sleeping?" Ryan asked.

"Yeah, I work the grave shift so your four o'clock in the afternoon is my two o'clock in the morning."

"Oh, got it," Ryan said. "Why's Greg there?"

"We were cuddling," Jessica muttered. "I had a nightmare so Greg was holding me so I felt safe."

"Awww, Jessie," Ryan quietly said, "I'm sorry. I wish I was there for you."

"It's ok," Jessica said as her eyes lolled shut, "I'm doing alright. Did you need something?"

"Yes," Ryan said, "I sent you an email. You need to read it."

"Ok," Jessica mumble, "Greg can you get my computer?"

"Yeah sure," Greg said, climbing from the bed. He picked up Jessica's computer from the desk and carried to the bed, opening it as he climbed into the bed.

"Thanks, G," Jessica replied. She opened her email and found one from Ryan. "Ok, yup here it is." She opened the attachment and stared at the pictures. "What in the world is this?"

"Me," Ryan said with a smirk, "Wearing _your_ jeans."

Jessica laughed and Greg looked at the screen and laughed with her. "Oh my gosh, you have lost weight," she said. "I think I need to come home and fatten you up."

"I think I would love that," Ryan smiled. "Why don't you do that right now?"

"Sorry pumpkin, not yet," Jessica chuckled. "But thank you for the pictures. It really makes me happy to see you again."

"You're welcome Jessie," Ryan quietly said. "I miss you, love."

"I miss you, too, Ryan," Jessica said. "I love you, pumpkin."

"I love you, too, Jessie Belle," Ryan said. "Please come home soon."

"I think I might," Jessica chuckled, "If I don't you might wear out my jeans."

Jessica hung up her phone and closed her computer. She set both on the nightstand and curled up against Greg's chest as he wrapped his arms around her. Jessica sighed and melted into him as she felt the heat from his body protectively surround her own.

"Those were some great pictures," Greg quietly mumbled.

Jessica smiled against his neck. "Yeah, they were pretty great."

"Love you, Jelly," Greg mumbled as he slipped back into sleep.

"Love you, too, Greggo," Jessica smiled as she drifted into a peaceful slumber.


	20. A Lie to Save the Truth

**For just a moment, think to my story "Hotel Nights." Remember that guy Jessica shared an office with? Yeah…**

* * *

A Lie to Save the Truth

* * *

"So this guy's some kind of serial rapist?" Catherine asked as she walked through the hall.

"Well that's what we think he is," Greg explained as he shuffled through the results in his hands. "He's moved to four different states in the last six years and each city he's lived in had at least three reports of rapes by a male all of the victims worked with. He uses his real first name but changes his last name every time. After the rape he disappears into thin air."

"So do we know his real name?" Catherine asked.

"William Petersen," Greg read from the CODIS print out. "It seems he was careless one time but the charges were dropped when there wasn't enough evidence to convict him."

"Well it looks like Mr. Petersen was careless again," Catherine said as they walked into the layout room and found Jessica sleeping with her head on the table, snoring lightly.

"Oh Holly," Catherine said, "She's so tired."

Jessica's head snapped up as she was shocked awake. "Oh god!" she exclaimed as she stood from her chair. "I'm so sorry, boss! I didn't mean to fall asleep! I'm so sorry!"

"Holly, relax," Catherine chuckled, "You're six and a half months pregnant and you've been on the clock for twenty four hours now. You need to go home and get some sleep, young lady."

"No, I have work to do," Jessica said as she shuffled through her pictures. "I'll be fine, I need just some…"

"Nope, no coffee when you're pregnant," Catherine said.

"I wasn't going to say coffee," Jessica snipped.

"You were going to say sleep," Greg said, "Which you do, so you need to go home." Greg pulled his keys from his pocket. He tossed them to Jessica and she caught them.

"Greg I can't…" Jessica stared to argue but Greg interjected. "Yes you can, now go home," Greg instructed.

Jessica sighed and collected the pictures of her evidence. "Fine," she muttered, "But I'll be back in tonight to finish this case."

"That's fine," Catherine said, "As long as you get some sleep."

Jessica placed her evidence back in its box and resealed it. She groaned and rubbed her lower back as the small baby within her abdomen began fluttering about. "Damn it, Oliver," Jessica muttered, "I feel like the little bugger's about to break out any second nowadays."

"Don't worry about the evidence," Catherine said, "Greg and I will return it."

"Are you sure?" Jessica asked, "I don't want to burden you guys."

"Oh it's not a problem," Catherine insisted. "Just go home already."

"Fine, I'm leaving," Jessica said as she fiddled with Greg's keys. She walked towards the door but Greg stopped her.

"Jelly," he quietly said, "Call me when you get home, ok?"

Jessica smiled at him. "I'll call you, Greg, I promise."

"Alright," Greg whispered, "Drive safely."

Jessica walked into the employee parking lot. She stopped beside Greg's car and stuck the key in the lock. She froze when she felt a gun muzzle press against her back. A cold sweat began to break out across her skin and her left hand flew to her abdomen protectively.

"Don't shoot," she whispered, "I'm a cop. You'll be dead before you can pull the trigger."

"Except your weapon is inside the building," the man's voice said.

A chill ran down Jessica's spine and her head began to pound as she recognized the voice. "William," she whispered, "William Howard, what are you doing here?"

"I saw you at that crime scene," William quietly said, "I saw you and knew you were in Vegas. I knew I had to see you again. I couldn't have you last time, but this time you're not getting away. Get in the car."

Jessica didn't move as she felt herself start to shake.

"I said get in the car!" he screamed at her.

Jessica opened the door and climbed into the driver seat. William climbed into the backseat and sat behind her, the gun pressed to the back of her head.

"Drive," he ordered her.

"Where?" Jessica asked as she drove from the parking lot.

"Anywhere away from here."

* * *

Greg paced his office as he checked his phone again. Nick watched him from where he sat at his desk.

"G, you're wearing a tread in the floor," he said. "Just sit down and relax."

"She hasn't called," Greg muttered as he continued to pace.

"Who hasn't called?" Sara asked as she walked into the room.

"Jelly," Greg quietly said, "She left an hour ago and she hasn't called to tell me she's home yet."

"Greg, just relax," Sara said, "She probably just forgot or she's caught up in rush hour traffic. She's probably just fine." She picked up a file off Greg's desk and looked over it before she left the room. She looked back at Greg and gave him a reassuring smile. "Holly's a tough one, Greg. She'll be fine driving home alone."

Greg sat at his desk and hung his head in his hands. Nick walked over and pulled a chair up to his desk. "G, what's bothering you?" he quietly asked.

Greg looked at him with worried eyes. "Jessica doesn't have a valid driver's license as Holly Smith," he whispered. "That's why she doesn't have a car and she hardly ever drives. I wanted her to call me so I knew she got home alright without any problems. She left an hour ago and she hasn't called me. Something's wrong, very wrong."

"Greg," Nick quietly said, "Jessica's probably fine. Just relax and give her a little more time. Sara's probably right; Jess probably got stuck in traffic."

Greg shook his head and stood from his desk. "No, something's wrong. I can feel it."

* * *

Jessica pulled off the road and into the gas station. She pulled up to a pump and cut the engine.

"What are you doing?" William snapped, "Why are we here?"

"I'm almost out of gas," Jessica quietly said. "If you want me to keep driving you then I need to fill up."

Jessica climbed from the car with her wallet. She pulled Greg's credit card he had lent her for emergencies. She lifted the pump and stuffed it into the gas tank. She swiped the card and only put in a few gallons of gas. She swiped the card again and bought a few more. She swiped it one more time and finished filling up. She replaced the pump and turned back to the car, opening the driver door.

"I need to use the bathroom and get something to drink," she quietly said. "I'll be back in a minute. Did you want something?"

William glared at her. "Why should I let you?"

"I'm pregnant," Jessica hissed, "I _need_ to use the bathroom. You can keep my cell phone so you know I'm not going to call anyone. Just please let me use the bathroom."

William nodded his head and snatched her phone from her. "If you're not back in five minutes I'm coming in after you."

Jessica walked into the gas station and straight into the restroom. She pulled a pen from her pocket and craved into the bathroom stall door. She quickly used the bathroom and washed her hands before she walked into the convenience store. She grabbed a large bottle of water from the cooler and a candy bar. She looked at the cashier with an intense expression.

"I need you to listen to me now," she quietly said, "I don't have much time. If I'm not back in the next two minutes he's coming in here and he's going to kill us both." She placed a five dollar bill with a business card wrapped inside it on the counter, pressing her fingers hard into it. "My name's Holly Smith and I work for the Las Vegas Crime Lab. Don't touch that until after I pull away," she instructed him. "You need to call that number and tell that man you've seen me. Tell him I'm alive and I'm being held captive by a crazy man who either plans to rape me or kill or maybe both. I'm driving a black Jeep Grand Cherokee with Nevada license plate SFRZ764. Do not touch the five, only the business card. When the CSIs get here tell them to dust for finger prints on that dollar and test for DNA. I left them a message on your bathroom stall and I apologize greatly for the damage I caused. I'm taking this water and candy bar, and if you'd like I'll come back and pay with money that won't be collected as evidence. Have a great day and thank you for helping save my life."

Jessica turned away and walked from the convenience store. She climbed back into Greg's car and pulled away from the gas station.

"What the hell took you so long?" William snapped as she drove down the road.

"I told you I'm pregnant," Jessica said. "Besides that gas station cashier was a real Chatty Cathy."

The gas station attend stared out the window and watched her leave. His hand shook as he carefully slid the card out from between the folds of the five dollar bill. He grabbed the phone and punched the numbers in and listened to the phone ring.

* * *

Nick looked at his phone as it rang. He didn't recognize the number but answered anyways.

"Stokes," he said.

"Mr. Stokes," the young male voice said, "My name's Alan and I work at the Quik n Stop over on Anderson Street. I don't really know how to explain this but I think I just witnessed a kidnapping."

Nick froze as he sat down at his desk, grabbing a pen and paper. "Alright, what can you tell me?"

"She said she worked at the Crime Lab, but I can't remember her name," the teenage boy said. "She said a lot of things and I can't remember everything. She did tell me to call you and tell you that a man has her and she thinks he's going to kill her. I think you need to come down here, I'm really scared."

"It's ok, Alan," Nick said in a soothing voice. "Don't worry about a thing; we'll be there as soon as we can. Can you remember her name at all?"

"No, I'm sorry, sir, but I can't."

"Is there anything you can tell me about her that might help identify her?"

"She was pregnant," the young boy whispered, "Like really super pregnant."

Nick's blood ran cold as he thought of how Jessica never called Greg.

* * *

Sara and Catherine rushed into the convenience store with Nick by their side.

"You the one who called me?" Nick asked the teenage boy at the counter.

The dark hair, greasy faced teenager nodded his head nervously. "Yeah, that was me."

"Where's the dollar?" Nick inquired as he pulled on a pair of gloves and opened his kit.

"Right here," the boy pointed to a five on the counter. "I haven't touched it, just like she said."

Nick grabbed a swab and ran it across the dollars surface. "I don't think we're going to be able to get any DNA off it, Cath," he said to Catherine.

"Better to try and fail then to never try at all," Catherine said as she grabbed her dusting powder. She began dusting the dollar bill and smiled when she watched the perfect prints appear on the dollar's surface. "Good girl, Holly," she quietly said as she lifted the print.

"Hey Nick, Catherine," Sara said as she popped out of the restroom, "You're going to want to see this."

Nick and Catherine followed Sara into the restroom and looked at the stall door.

"_His name is William and he's going to kill me. –Jelly"_

Catherine felt like her heart was pounding against her ribs as she read the message again. She closed her eyes and tried to remain calm.

"You don't think it's the same William we're looking for?" Sara asked her.

"I don't want it to be, but I think it just might be," Catherine said.

* * *

Jessica stared at the hazel eyes behind the black framed glasses in the rearview mirror. In another life she had almost allowed those eyes to take her to another place, but her heart hadn't let her and she had fled back to the place where her heart belonged.

"Why are you doing this?" she quietly asked.

William looked at her in the rearview mirror. "Because you were the one that got away," he said.

"What do you mean?" Jessica asked him.

"I wanted you," William sneered, "I wanted you more than any of the others. I wanted you for myself, but you wouldn't let me have you. Then you got away. You went back to him and ran away from me."

"Did you follow me?" Jessica quietly asked him.

"No, I found you again by chance," William explained. "I came to Vegas for a vacation and when I saw you at that hotel, examining _my_ work, I couldn't help but feel the passion for you I once had. I had to have you again at any cost."

Jessica felt her heart pound in her ribcage. "You're the one that raped and murdered that girl," she practically whispered. "You killed Emily Stevens."

"That as an accident," William growled. "She wasn't supposed to die."

"Oh yeah, raping a girl and she accidently dies," Jessica muttered, "That's understandable."

"Shut up," William hissed, jamming the muzzle of the gun against her scalp. Jessica gripped the steering wheel tightly and tried to breath easier, not knowing what was going to happen to her and her unborn son.

* * *

Greg groaned when he saw the number for the credit card company light up his screen. "Sanders," he said into the receiver.

"Mr. Sanders," the female voice on the other end said, "This is Sally with Mastercard and we've received notice of your card being used three times within minutes of every other use. Are you aware of your card being used at a Quik n Stop in Las Vegas?"

Greg froze as his heart thudded in his chest. "No, I wasn't, but I think I know why it was. Thank you for the call though."

Greg hung up his phone and rushed to the layout room. He found Catherine, Nick, and Sara all standing around the light table.

"Jelly's missing and none of you thought to tell me?!" he exclaimed, "Why the hell didn't anyone think to tell me?!"

"Greg, relax," Catherine said, walking towards him, "We just didn't want to worry you."

"But to not tell me that Jelly's missing is beyond ridiculous!" Greg yelled, "Why didn't anyone tell me?!"

"Greg," Nick loudly exclaimed, grabbing Greg's shoulders, "Stop, breathe."

Greg's chest heaved as he tried to calm down. He realized he had tears trailing down his cheeks as his body shook. "Where is she?" he whispered.

Nick held Greg's shoulders in a firm grip. "We don't know," he quietly said, "But we know where she was."

"The Quik n Stop," Greg whispered.

Nick nodded his head, a little confused. "Yeah, how did you know?"

"The credit card company just called me and told me my card was swiped three times at that gas station," Greg quietly said. "She wanted me to know," he whispered, "She knew you wouldn't tell me she was missing and she had to let me know. She had to tell me where she was."

* * *

Jessica looked at William's face in the mirror. She would have thought he was handsome if he didn't have the gun in his hand pressed to her skull, if he wasn't threatening her life. If he hadn't been such a creep all those months ago when they worked together for those few days.

"You're not going to shoot me," she whispered.

William looked at her shocked, fury burning through his eyes. "Why wouldn't I?"

"Because it's better to rape someone when they're still capable of screaming," Jessica said as she suddenly turned the wheel of her car.

"What are you doing?!" William snapped, shoving the gun harder into her scalp.

"I'm changing the route," Jessica said, shoving his hand away from her head. "You're a coward and I know you're not going to kill me." Jessica turned into the LVPD parking lot and slammed on the brakes.

"What are you doing here?!" William yelled.

"I'm leaving," Jessica said as she climbed from the car. "I'm going back inside."

William grabbed her by the back of her shirt and slammed the gun against her head. "You think I won't kill you?" William hissed, "You think I'm a coward?" William raised his arm and shot the gun above Jessica's head. She jumped and cowered in his arms. Tears formed in her eyes as William pressed the gun to her head. "Who's the coward now?" he hissed in her ear. "Now take me to see him."

"Who?" Jessica whispered.

"The one who took you away from me."

* * *

The elevator opened and out walked a man with Jessica. His arm was wrapped around her neck and a gun was held to her head. Jessica's face was pale and Greg could see she was visibly shaking.

The man pushed Jessica to walk and she stumbled under his hold. Her breathing was labored but Greg could tell she was trying to remain calm.

"William," Greg said, "William Petersen."

"Yeah, that's me." the man said, "I'm here, just like you wanted."

"William, drop the gun." Greg calmly said, "Drop the gun and step away from her."

"Who is she?" William asked, "What is her name?"

"Holly, her name is Holly Smith. Now let her go."

"Bullshit!" William snapped. People had begun to pour into the hall and many units had started to draw their weapons. When William saw them and clicked the safety off his gun. "Tell them to drop their guns or I'll shoot her."

"William, please don't!" Greg hastily said, "Don't shoot her!"

"Then tell them to drop their guns!" William growled, shoving the muzzle of his gun harder against Jessica's scalp.

Greg turned and looked at the uniforms with their glocks drawn. "Please guys," he said, "Just put them down. Please, do it for Oliver." The uniforms stared at Greg, not moving from their place. Brass was the first to set his glock on the floor. He motioned for the others to follow.

Greg turned back to William and Jessica. "Please William, let her go." Greg snapped his glock off his belt and William turned his gun towards him. "Relax, I'm just following suit. Here look." Greg pulled the magazine from his glock. He tossed the magazine to the left and his glock to the right. "There, see, I'm unarmed." He raised his hands to show they were empty. "Now, what do you want?"

William's eyes were deranged. "It's you, isn't it?"

"My name's Greg Sanders and I don't know what you want."

William clicked the safety off again and his hold on Jessica tightened. "You're the one she left me for. Back in Denver, she left me for another man."

"You don't know what you're talking about!" Jessica snapped, "I never left anyone for you!"

"Shut up!" William jabbed the gun into her scalp again and clicked the safety off again. Greg watched and realized what was going on. William didn't actually know how to use the gun or it was empty.

"William, please let her go," Greg continued to beg.

"Shut up!" William snapped at him, "You took her away from me! You drove her away, didn't you?!"

"No William, I didn't drive anyone anywhere, ok?"

William jabbed the gun against Jessica's swollen belly. She finally broke and tears formed in her eyes. "Oh god, please don't!" she screamed, "Please don't hurt my baby!"

"Please William stop!" Greg yelled. William met his gaze and Greg could see the craze in them.

"It's yours, isn't it?" William asked Greg, "It's your baby."

"No William it's not," Greg said. Tears suddenly forming in his eyes and a pain stabbed him in the chest.

"It's not good to lie, Greg." William sneered at him, "It's your bastard."

Greg watched as William clicked off the safety again, but this time he heard the bullet enter the chamber. Greg's heart started to pound. He had no other choice.

"Yes," Greg declared, "Yes, it's my baby."

William gave him an evil smirk that made Greg's blood run cold. "I knew it. It was you. You're the one that drove her away from me."

Greg felt a single tear run down his cheek. "No I didn't, she left me."

"If she left you then why did she come running back?"

"Because she loves me," Greg quietly said. "You know, love, something you'll never feel, William."

William grasped the gun and slammed it against Jessica's head. "What if I shot her? What if I shot her right now?"

"Please don't, William," Greg continued to beg, lowering the volume of his voice, "Because you won't just be killing my Jessica, you'll be killing my little Oliver."

William's eyes widened and Greg saw the shock on his face. "It really is her."

Greg hesitated but nodded his head. "Please don't kill my Jelly Belly."

William stared at him, his thoughts racing through his head.

Nick saw his opportunity and jumped. He charged William from the side and grabbed his right arm. He twisted it upwards and William shot at the ceiling. Greg ran towards them and dove for Jessica. William released his grip on Jessica and grabbed a knife from his pocket. He flipped it open and swung towards Jessica and Greg. Greg turned his body but he wasn't fast enough. The knife cut across both his arm and Jessica's and she cried out in pain.

William began stabbing at Nick. Nick dodged his clumsy attacks but still took a blow across his right side. He winched against the pain but continued to fight William off. He swung at William's head and hit him hard across the temple, knocking him off balance. William staggered for a moment and knocked his glasses off in his attempt to regain his balance. He hurdled himself at Nick but Nick gave him a swift kick to the groin. William doubled over in pain and dropped to his knees.

"Oh good," Nick said, "That's exactly what I was just going to tell you to do." Nick shoved him to the floor and snapped a pair of handcuffs on his wrists. "William Petersen you're under arrest for the rape and murder of Emily Stevens. You're also under arrest for the kidnapping of Holly Smith, along with the attempted murder of Holly Smith and Oliver…" Nick's voice tailed off for a second as he looked over at Greg and Jessica.

Jessica was hyperventilating in Greg's arms. They were huddled on the floor together as Greg held Jessica in his arms.

"Oh god, Greg!" she cried, "Oh my god, Greg!"

"It's ok, Jess," he whispered, "You're safe now. No one's going to hurt you or your baby."

"Oh god, thank you, Greg!" she looked at him with her tear streaked face. She grasped his face and smashed her lips against his for a moment. She pulled back and looked into his eyes and began sobbing again. "Greg!" she cried out as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

Greg just held her. He felt his own tears run down his face as he buried his nose into Jessica's hair. He inhaled deeply and held her as tight as he could. "You're welcome, Jelly Belly," he whispered. "I made a promise to you that day and I was just keeping it."

* * *

Greg opened the door to his apartment and looked at Nick standing outside in the early morning light. He nodded at Nick and let him inside. They walked to Greg's bedroom. Jessica was curled up in his bed, tears streaming down her face. Nick walked over to her side and leaned in and gently touched her cheek. He pulled off his jacket and tossed it onto a chair. He kicked off his boots and tossed his jeans in the chair with his jacket. He climbed into the bed wearing just his boxers and a t-shirt as Greg crawled in on her other side. Jessica curled into Nick's strong arms and began sobbing again. He held her close as Greg cuddled up behind her.

"It's ok, Jess," Nick whispered, "You're safe."

"He was going to rape me," Jessica whispered into his neck. "He was trying to seduce me when we worked together in Denver. He was going to violate me and hurt me."

"But he didn't, Jessie," Nick quietly said, stroking her hair. "You held your own and you got away from him, twice. He's never going to hurt you again."

Jessica sobbed loudly, soaking the front of Nick's shirt. Nick and Greg held her protectively between them as they silently listened to her pain.


	21. Hiding the Truth

Hiding the Truth

* * *

Jessica stared at the stitches that ran across her upper left arm. There were twelve of them, sealing the gash William's knife had left when he swung at her with the steel blade. She ran her fingers over the stitches and flinched slightly.

"You shouldn't touch it if it hurts." Jessica looked in the mirror at Greg standing in the doorway. He slowly walked over to her and gently placed his hands on her shoulders. Jessica looked at his upper right arm, where ten stitches ran across his pale skin. Jessica couldn't help but smile. Greg smiled back at her.

"What are you smirking about, preggo?" he quietly asked her.

"It's like a best friend bracelet," Jessica smiled, "But more permanent."

Greg chuckled and wrapped his arms around her shoulders. He buried his nose into her hair and smiled.

"Do you still wish you were Ryan?" Jessica quietly asked him.

Greg slowly nodded his head and kissed the crown of her head. "Yes, because you are the most amazing, beautiful, smartest, most talent woman I have ever met. Why couldn't you have studied in Vegas?"

"I was going to go to Yale," Jessica said, "But something pulled me towards Miami." Her hand ran across her large abdomen and she smiled when she felt her son kick against her palm.

* * *

Sara looked at the DNA results, she couldn't believe what she was seeing.

"Are you sure this is right?" she asked the DNA tech.

"Absolutely, I ran it twice like I always do and then a third just to be sure."

Sara looked at him and nodded her head. "Thank you."

Sara walked over to a computer and began searching. She was shocked at what she found. She read pages upon pages of information. The more she read the more she couldn't believe what was before her. Sara grabbed the phone and made a quick call. She grabbed the DNA result print outs and left.

Sara walked through the halls towards the layout room, where she knew she would find everyone else. She couldn't believe what the print out said, she needed someone to tell her what was going on. Sara was suddenly furious, this explained everything- the nickname, the alluding to vital details, her lack of willingness to talk. She was fuming by the time she walked into the lab.

Catherine was shaking her head at Holly. "Six months pregnant and still going out in the field. Holly what is wrong with you?" Catherine chuckled, "You are something else."  
"Just like her father," Ray joked.

Holly rolled her eyes. "I bet the old man loves hearing that."

"I'm sure he'll be thrilled to know his little girl is playing out in the field still and getting stabbed while she's carrying his grandchild. I can see him now." Ray laughed.

"But Holly are you sure he actually cut you?" Sara asked, barging into the lab.

Holly looked at her, her blue eyes filled with confusion. "What are you talking about Sara? You watched him cut my arm yourself."  
"Well I'm just confused because of the DNA results I just got back," Sara explained. "You see we got some interesting results."  
Catherine, Ray, Greg, Nick, and Holly all stared at her.

"Well are you going to tell us?" Catherine asked.

"Oh I will, trust me." Sara said, "There were three things that caught my attention. The first thing that stuck out was there was a 98.7% match to an Elizabeth Johnson from the sample that we believe came from Holly." Sara placed the first print out on the light table, a curly haired, blue eyed teenage girl looking up at them. "Elizabeth was born in Chicago, incarcerated at the Illinois Women's Facility at the age of fourteen for possessing illegal narcotics, more specifically heroin, and she died there in a prison fight."

"But how could a dead teenager's blood be at our crime scene?" Catherine asked, "Especially if she was from Chicago."

"That's what I wondered, too. But I looked into Elizabeth's record and discovered that she was adopted by a Chicago officer by the name of Horatio Caine, the same Horatio Caine that's the Lieutenant at the Miami Dade Crime Lab. Elizabeth's last name was changed to Caine and she received a blood transfusion and kidney transplant from Horatio Caine, which is why there was also a 1.3% match to Horatio Caine." Sara placed the second print out on the table.

"Sara, what are you getting at?" Catherine asked.

"Well you see none of the samples came back to a Holly Smith." Sara continued, "In fact I did some research and I couldn't find a Holly Elizabeth Smith in CODIS and when I checked officer registration there isn't a Holly Smith anywhere. It's almost as if Holly doesn't exist."

"Sara, what is your point?" Catherine asked, "You said you found three things. What's the third?"

Sara looked from her to Greg, to Holly. She could see them becoming nervous, especially Holly.

"The third DNA result the computer shot out was for a missing Miami woman." Sara said, "She disappeared from her downtown condo and is still believed to be dead. There was a memorial service and everything. Her case has gone cold but she was never officially pronounced dead. Her father is still searching for her and he's requested that if anyone has information about her where abouts that they notify the Miami Dade Police Department."

"Ok, are you saying that we found evidence of the missing Miami woman in our crime lab?" Nick asked.

"Um, well in a way," Sara said.

"Ok Sara," Nick said, "You've lost me. Did we find the missing woman or not?"

"Well maybe Holly could explain it better," Sara said snidely, giving Holly a dirty look.

Holly shifted uncomfortably on her stool. She was staring out the window of the lab, blinking back what looked like tears.

"Holly?" Catherine said, "Holly, what's going on?"

"Yes Holly, what's going on? Or should I say Dr. Caine!" Sara snapped, slamming the last print out on the table. There it sat, Holly's face staring back at them, the name Jessica Elizabeth Stone Caine printed across the top, a 98.7% DNA match to the sample from Holly. The words 'Missing Person of Interest' in bright red across the top.

The room was silent, no one dared to speak. Catherine reached out and grabbed the print out. She held it up and looked at the picture and then at Holly. She couldn't believe what she was seeing. Holly was paler that the woman in the picture and her hair was a little darker. But it was those eyes, those ocean blue eyes that confirmed everything Sara had just told her. Catherine picked up the print out with Horatio Caine's picture on it. There they were again, ocean blue, identical to Holly's.

"You're Horatio's daughter, aren't you?" Catherine asked. Holly hesitated but nodded her head. "You're the missing Miami woman?" Holly nodded her head again. "Your name is Jessica Caine, isn't it?" The tears finally fell as Holly nodded her head one last time.

Catherine couldn't believe it. She had spoken to Horatio on the phone about his missing daughter several times in the last few months. He thought she might have gone to Vegas because he knew she had contacts there. Catherine had sadly informed him Jessica wasn't there. She had promised if she showed up she would call Horatio, but she had no clue what his daughter looked like. Those eyes, that's where Catherine had seen Holly's eyes before, on Horatio's face when she met him all those years ago.

"I need to make a call," Catherine said, reaching for her phone.

"No need to," Sara said, "I already called Lieutenant Caine and left him a voice mail, seeing as its four in the morning in Florida. I told him Jessica's here and we'll be holding her until he calls."  
Jessica's eyes grew huge and she began to visibly shake. Greg walked over and began massaging her shoulders, trying to soothe her.

"Jessica," Greg said to her, "Why did you do it?"

"Do what?" Jessica asked, wiping her eyes.

"Why did you run away?" Greg asked, "You told me Horatio knew where you were. You never said you were missing."

Catherine's eyes grew wide with shock. "Greg, you knew?! You knew we had a missing woman in our lab and you didn't tell me?"

"I'm not really missing. Horatio knows I'm alive. I don't know why there's a missing persons report for me, or why it says to notify Horatio," Jessica sniffed.

"Maybe because he wanted to know where his baby was?" Ray proposed with a lift of his brow.

Catherine groaned and rubbed her temples. "Please don't tell me Ray that you knew who she was."  
"Guilty," Ray said with a shrug.

Jessica looked around the room. Everyone seemed to be avoiding her gaze except Ray. Jessica looked at Nick. The older man was clearly pained and something was bothering him.

"Nick?" Jessica hesitantly asked. Nick looked at her. He was angry, Jessica could see it. "Nicky please," Jessica said, reaching her hand towards him. Nick pulled away from her.

"You lied to me." He said, "You told me Horatio knew you were here, that everything was ok."  
Jessica shook her head. "Nick, I never-"

"You never what?" Nick asked, anger filling his voice. "You never told him you would be here? Did you lie to him, too? What about Ryan? Are you really serious about him, or is he another lie? Did you just use him so you would have an excuse to get away from me?!"

"Nick, please listen to me," Jessica pleaded, standing from her stool.

"Why? So you can tell me more lies?" Nick shook his head. Jessica could see the tears forming in his eyes. "Jessica, I don't know what's real now. I feel like everything you've told me is a lie!"

Nick reached over and grabbed the first print out. "Who's Elizabeth? Is she another lie, too?"

"No, Elizabeth's dead," Jessica said.

"Then who is she?" Nick asked, "And don't lie to me this time."

"Elizabeth is who I used to be." Jessica said, "Elizabeth was a Crip King when she lived in Chicago. She had to die so I could be born. I became Jessica when I went into the witness protection program. I had to get away from the Crip Kings."  
"You were in a gang?!" Nick sounded applauded. "You were in a gang and you didn't think this was an important thing to mention?!"

Jessica was pissed. "Well I didn't think you needed to know, that's not who I am anymore!"

"But why didn't you tell me?!"

"Nick, we're not married!" Jessica exclaimed, "I don't need to tell you every little thing about my past."

"Yeah," Nick said, taking a step back, "Because I wouldn't marry someone who lies." He turned and walked out of the lab.

Jessica felt her heart sink and tears start running down her face. She felt a pair of strong arms wrap around her and turned into Greg's chest. "Come on Jess," Greg said, pulling her out of the lab.

"Greg!" Catherine snapped, "You can't take her!"

"Relax Cath, we're not leaving the building." Greg said annoyed, "I just think Jelly needs some space right now."

Greg led her to an empty interview room. He sat down in one of the chairs and pulled another one up so he was sitting in front of her. Greg held her hands and waited. Jessica cried for what seemed like forever to her. She didn't know why she was so upset. She finally calmed down enough she was able to look at Greg again without bursting into tears.

She looked at him. "You don't hate me for lying?"

Greg shook his head. "You had your reasons, I understand."

"Why did he get so upset?"

Greg sighed and squeezed her hand. "Because Nick sometimes lets himself get too emotionally involved. I think he really fell in love with you and learning everything like that in a rush he feels like it wasn't real."  
"But I don't love him! I told him that!"

"Yes, but even if someone doesn't love you back it can still hurt when you learn they've been keeping secrets from you," Greg explained, running his free hand across the back of Jessica's. "It was a one sided love affair and Nick feels like you've betrayed him."  
"What should I do?"

"Talk to him, don't leave like this. Let him calm down and then talk to him about everything. Nick can be pretty thick headed at times, believe me." Greg looked at Jessica and smiled. He pulled her into his arms and hugged her. "Jessica Caine, what would life be like without you?"

Jessica chuckled and kissed his neck. "Ryan asks me the same question all the time."

* * *

Jessica sat on the hard, cold bench in the holding cell. She couldn't believe that Catherine was holding her like some kind of criminal. She heard the heavy door open. Jessica looked up and her heart grew heavy at the sight of Nick standing outside the bars.

"Nick," Jessica whispered as she stood and walked over to him. "Nicky, please let me explain."

"You don't need to," Nick whispered, his voice cracking, "Greg already told me."

"Are you mad at me?" Jessica's tiny voice sounded.

Nick looked at her with pain filled eyes and slowly shook his head. "I'm disappointed, Jess. Why didn't you tell me?"

"I was scared."

"But you know you can trust me," Nick quietly said. "Why didn't you tell me you were hiding from someone?"

"I don't know, Nicky," Jessica whispered as tears began to roll down her face.

Nick reached his arms through the bars and carefully embraced her. "I forgive you," he whispered.

* * *

Jessica groaned and rubbed her lower back. The pain was almost unbearable. She didn't know why she was having such terrible pains. Jessica feared that she might be experiencing labor pains far too early. Jessica waddled from one side of the cell to the other. She knew it was stress that was causing the pain. She needed to do something before she gave birth to her son right there in the holding cell. She knew there was only one thing she could do.

"Excuse me," she called out to the young uniform, "I need to use the restroom!"

"Sorry, Catherine's orders are you are not to leave the cell until Lieutenant Caine gets here," the young female officer said in response.

"Excuse me, but I'm almost seven months pregnant, I _need_ to use the restroom!" Jessica retorted, "If you don't let me go I'm going to piss right here."

The young officer's face flushed and she quickly unlocked the door. "Hands behind your back," she quietly ordered. Jessica folded her hands behind her back. Just as the young officer touched her wrists, Jessica shot her arm back and hit her hard in the stomach. She spun and grabbed the base of her neck and squeezed. The uniform's eyes rolled into the back of her head and Jessica caught her just as she collapsed. She quickly handcuffed her hands around one of the bars and locked the cell behind her.

Jessica grabbed her stuff from her locker. She hustled through the crime lab, trying to get out before someone saw her. As she passed the AV lab, an idea struck her. Jessica looked in and quickly found Archie. She walked over to him, digging through her purse.

"Archie, I need you to do me a favor," Jessica said.

"Sure Holly, what's up?" Archie inquired.

"I need you to go to Greg's apartment with me and take all the baby stuff and put it in a storage unit," Jessica explained. "I don't have time to explain right now, but I promise I'll call you and fill you in later."

"Ok," Archie said confused as he followed Jessica down the hall, "Any particular reason?"

"I'll explain later," Jessica said again. "I need you to promise me though you won't tell Greg it was you."

"Did you and Greg get in some kind of fight or something?" Archie continued to question.

"Archie, I'll give you five hundred dollars and pay the unit's rental cost if you'll shut up and stop asking questions," Jessica retorted.

Archie shrugged his shoulders as they walked through the parking lot. "Alright, works for me."

Jessica looked at Archie's truck in her rearview mirror as he followed her out of the parking lot. She watched as Catherine's car drove towards the lab. Jessica pulled her LVPD CSI baseball cap on and slipped a pair of Greg's sunglasses on the bridge of her nose. She looked at Catherine's car as it passed her. He was sitting in the backseat, looking directly at her without even knowing who she was. Jessica's heart hurt as she continued on with her drive.

"I'm sorry, Ryan," she whispered as tears pooled in her eyes.

* * *

The grass was green and the sun shined brightly as Jessica walked across the field. She stopped when she reached her destination. She dropped to her knees, clutching the boutique of sunflowers in her arms. She looked at the marble with their names engraved on it. She gingerly set the flowers on the ground in front of the headstone as tears poured down her cheeks. Jessica laid on her stomach and laced her fingers into the grass, pretending she was holding him again.

"Please Jesse," she whispered, "You've come to me every other time. I need you now. Please Jesse."

* * *

**Had to give it a bittersweet ending.**


	22. Mental

**This chapter starts out very similar to chapter fourteen in "Vanishing Acts," but then you get to see Jessica's side of the conversation.**

* * *

Mental

* * *

California Bureau of Investigation Headquarters  
Sacramento, CA  
3:30pm

* * *

Agent Lisbon walked through the office. She was looking for the file for the Red John case her team was investigating. She seemed to have misplaced it and was desperately searching for it. She was about to find Consultant Patrick Jane when a man with red hair and a younger man with brown hair exited the elevator and walked towards her.

"Excuse ma'am," the redhead said, "But we're looking for an Agent Lisbon."

Lisbon stood there confused. "Yes, speaking, that's me." She looked at the two men again. "And you are?"

"Lieutenant Horatio Caine and CSI Ryan Wolfe from Miami Dade," the redhead explained as he displayed his credentials and badge. "I received a call earlier today just after noon that my daughter was somewhere here at the CBI. I was given instructions to find you and you would be able to take me to see a…" his voice trailed off as he looked at the name on the back of the Las Vegas business card he held in his hand. "Patrick Jane."

"That's me." a voice sounded from the elevator. Lisbon turned to see Patrick Jane leaning against the frame of the elevator door, a case file tucked under his arm. He walked towards the group and extended his hand. "You must be Lieutenant Caine," he said as he shook Horatio's hand. He turned and looked at Ryan. "And you must be Ryan Wolfe. My name's Patrick Jane, I'm the one that called you this morning Lieutenant Caine, about your daughter."

Lisbon stared at Patrick. "Jane, what's going on?"

"Oh you didn't know?" Patrick asked, "We've had a missing Miami woman in our building all day."

"We what?!" Lisbon snapped.

"We've had a missing Miami woman in our building, more specifically my office. I thought you would have known that."

"Jane, we had a missing woman in our office and you didn't think it was important to tell me?"

"Well I assumed that since you're the boss and you seem to know everything, so you would have known about a missing woman in our building. I mean her picture has been all over national television. She's quite beautiful, you really can't miss her."

"Wait, is this the missing Miami woman who's been missing for seven months after the case of her death went cold?" Lisbon asked, "The one where the police thought it was a suicide but then they couldn't find evidence of a suicide so then it was declared a homicide and then hit a dead end when there wasn't enough supporting evidence. That missing woman?!"

"Yes, that one." Patrick said, "Haven't I been saying that all along?"

"So this woman is somewhere in our building?"

"No, not anymore," Patrick said as he dug through a candy dish on the nearest desk. "Oh lemon drops."

"Jane!" Lisbon snapped, "Pay attention! What do you mean not anymore?"

"Well she left, about three hours ago." Patrick thought it over for a second before he spoke again. "I think that was part of the plan."

"You mean Jessica's not here anymore?" Ryan asked annoyed, "Are you sure it was even her?"

"Yes it was her and yes she left already. We had a very interesting meeting though."

"How long was she actually here?" Lisbon asked.

"Oh about thirty minutes, or at least that's how long our meeting was. I don't know how long she was in my office before I got there."

"Mr. Jane, what did you discuss with her?" Horatio asked.

"Well it was quite interesting actually, we talked about me and then her and then about her computer skills, which are quite amazing by the way."

* * *

Patrick Jane's Office  
Three hours earlier  
12:00pm

* * *

Patrick Jane managed to escape to the safety of the elevator as Agent Lisbon pursued him.

"Jane, we really need to talk about this computer hacker!" she yelled at him, "They viewed your confidential files and the AV techs say the hacker came from inside the buildi-"

The doors cut her off and Patrick chuckled to himself. "She'll never learn."

Patrick walked through the hall of the upper most floor of the building. He took a deep breath and sighed to himself. He always enjoyed being alone more than he enjoyed being around people. He pulled out his keys to unlock the room he utilized as his office when he stopped. Patrick leaned in against the door and listened. He could hear someone rustling around inside.

"You can come in," a voice sounded from inside, "I'm not armed."

Patrick opened the door to find a woman sitting at his desk. She had her feet propped up on his desk, leaning back in his chair. She held a case file in her hand and was flipping through the pages. She had blonde hair, blue eyes, and was fairly tall for a woman. She was also very pregnant.

Patrick looked at her perplexed. "Who are you?"

She looked at him and smiled. "Surprising, the great Patrick Jane doesn't know who I am."

Patrick walked up to the desk. He placed his hands flat on the desk and leaned in close to her. He stared at her, examining her. He walked around her, taking in every angle of her. He stopped when he reached the front of the desk again and just looked at her.

"I should know you," he said, "And you know this. But I don't really know you. I should only know who you are. There's something about you that should trigger my memory. You know I've seen you before, but where is the question."

She smiled at him. "Good, you're on the right track. Need a hint? Here's one- the last time you saw me I was tanner, blonder, and less pregnant. We've never met in person but you've seen me a lot, especially in the last few weeks."

Patrick stared at her intensely. "You're a missing person. Someone is looking for you and they're getting desperate to find you. They've started posting your picture all over the country because they want to find you. You've been featured on the news." He leaned in and looked into her ocean blue eyes. "You're Jessica Caine from Miami Dade."

The woman smiled and set the case report on the desk. She stood and extended her hand. "Dr. Jessica Caine, Miami Dade Crime Lab." She shook his hand firmly and smiled. "So glad to finally meet you, Mr. Jane."

Patrick looked at her questionably. "Finally meet me?"

"Yes, I studied Red John while in college and was a ghost writer for my advisor with several of his books." She sat back down in the desk chair and propped her feet back up. "You'll have to forgive me, I'm almost seven months pregnant, and it's tiring to stand for long periods of time some days. As I was saying, my advisor at Miami University wrote several books on deviant criminal behavior and one of his fascinations was Red John. I helped him write a book about Red John. It was called "A Decade of Horror: The Story of Red John." I wrote three chapters about this poor television psychic who called out Red John on national television and then had his wife and daughter murdered. Dr. Bires was so impressed with my work that he had me signed as a co-author and allowed me to write the third chapter entirely on my opinion on the crime and Red John's motives and behavior. It included my own interpretation of Red John's reaction to the television psychic and why Red John victimized him. Dr. Bires was extremely impressed with my work but couldn't help but feel that I sympathized with the victim a little too much. That didn't seem to bother him that much though because he included it in the book."

Patrick stared at the young woman at the desk. "You wrote a book about me?"

"No, I wrote _part_ of a book about you. I could have written a book about you, but I decided to write one about my sister instead. You should read it, I think it's quite fascinating."

"So you wrote about me without actually ever contacting me?"

"Oh believe me, I tried. You're a very hard person to come across, especially after Red John. I did months of research on you. There wasn't much, but I did manage to scrap something up."

A sly smile spread across Patrick's face as he listened to Jessica. "You're the hacker." He said, "You're the hacker that got into our computer system six years ago, aren't you? And you're the hacker that got in this week from inside the building."

Jessica smiled and shook her head. "Well, you're right about the hacker six years ago, but you're wrong about the one inside the building. I did hack into your system this week. However, I was not inside your building."

"But the AV guys said you were."

"No, the virus I sent to them said I was, when in actuality I was sitting in the comfort of my hotel room. And don't worry about the virus, it's harmless. It'll kill itself within the hour. Its purpose was to confuse your AV techs about my location and then it was to self destruct. One hundred percent harmless, I promise. If anything goes wrong though call me."

Patrick chuckled and pulled a chair up in front of his desk. "You are tricky, Jessica Caine. Oh I'm sorry, Dr. Caine."

"That's quite alright, Mr. Jane." She flipped a few pages of the case file. "Now tell me, Mr. Jane, are you going to turn me in? I do believe the crimes that I've just confessed to should land me a few years in federal prison."

"No, I'm not going to turn you in. You fascinate me too much. Besides I'm not an officer, I'm just a consultant. Please, tell me more about myself."

Jessica smiled and continued her examination of the case file. "You're wrong about this case. This isn't Red John. It's too messy to be Red John."

"What do you mean?" Patrick asked perplexed.

"There was a footprint in the blood pool by the bed. Red John wouldn't do that. Red John would have torched the place because he made a mistake like that. He's a perfectionist, probably has OCD, too. He would have destroyed the whole scene because of that footprint, even if it meant never getting the recognition he so desires. You're looking for a copy cat." Jessica tossed the case file onto the desk. She lowered her feet to the floor and ran her hands across her swollen belly. "Want to feel my baby? He's kicking right now."

Patrick smiled and walked around the desk. He gently placed his hands on Jessica large belly and his eyes lit up when he felt the strong kicks. "He's very strong. What's his name?"

"Oliver, at least that's what I want to name him, I should probably clear it with his father though."

"Who's the father? If you don't mind me asking."

"My boyfriend, CSI Ryan Wolfe."

"Does he know?" Patrick asked, eyeing over the large ring on Jessica's left hand.

"Nope, about a month after I left Miami I learned I was pregnant. I thought about telling him, but I decided not to."

"You want him to be surprised."  
"Yes, exactly."

"But not just about the baby." Patrick continued, "You want him to be surprised about when you're coming home. You want your boyfriend there for the birth of your first child. If you told him you were pregnant then he would figure out when you're coming home. You want him to be surprised when you come home. You're being very sneaky. Speaking of which how did you get in here anyways?"

Jessica chuckled. "Didn't I mention I was a computer hacker?"

Patrick chuckled and sat back in the chair. "You hacked into my personal account and copied my access key. Then you transferred my information onto a blank magnetic strip card."

Jessica smiled. She reached into the pocket of her jacket and pulled out a plastic California Bureau of Investigation ID card. Printed on the front were Jessica's picture and the name Jessica Stone. "That's exactly what I did. CBI security is a little unobservant it seems, especially just before lunch time."

"You have a portable printer and card scanner. You probably made all your own documents, like driver's license, birth certificate, credentials. Are you some kind of evil genius?"

"As a matter of fact I kind of am," Jessica smirked. "Still not going to turn me in?"

Patrick chuckled. "Nope, I can't seem to bring myself to do it. You're too interesting to turn into my boss. If I did that she might not let me talk to you anymore. How did you get into my office?"

Jessica reached into her pocket and set a lock picking kit on the desk. "It was easy, you have an old lock up here. It only took about twelve seconds for me to get in. You might want to look into getting that replaced."

Patrick chuckled and smiled at her. "You're just fascinating. Tell me, why are you here?"

"I'm hiding."

"From who?"

"Take a guess."

Patrick stared at her and Jessica could see the wheels turning in his head. "You're hiding from your past. Someone you used to know wants to hurt you. That's why you faked your own death and why you've been gone for so long. You want them to think you're really dead and you want to protect your son and your boyfriend. You figure if everyone thinks you're dead then he'll be safe, and that's what concerns you the most, Ryan and Oliver's safety."

Jessica smiled. "Very good, you really are as smart as they say you are."

"I take pride in being the smartest person in the room at all times."  
"Are you right now?"

"I have an IQ level of 164, I would guess so."

Jessica chuckled. "I have you beat by three points; 167."

"Damn," Patrick chuckled, "That's a first, someone smarter than me."

Jessica smiled at him. "You're very close though. In fact I think you're the first person to be that close in IQ to me that I've ever met. It's quite enjoyable, too. I feel like I don't have to dumb things down for you like I do some of the people I interact with on a daily basis." Jessica propped her feet back up on the desk. "Sorry, I'm still pregnant and my feet are killing me."

"Not a problem at all. My wife had the same problem when she was pregnant for our daughter." Patrick's eyes seemed to darken at the mention of his wife.

Jessica set her feet on the floor and leaned her elbows on the desk. "It's time to move on, Patrick." She softly said, "She's gone and you're still living in the past and you're unhappy."

"No, I'm quite happy, see." Patrick smiled at her with a wide grin.

"But you're not really happy. I wasn't always Jessica Caine. I was born Elizabeth Johnson and when I was fourteen I changed my name to Jessica and went into hiding. I never let go of my past though and it caused me major problems with my friends and family. Last summer I finally got the wake up call I needed and I left Elizabeth behind. It was the hardest thing I've ever had to do. She's gone, Patrick, you need to move on, but you don't have to stop loving her just because she's dead. You can still love your wife. My father still loves my mother, but he hasn't let her death affect his relationship. He's been married twice since she died, and the second one he really loved and she died also." Jessica took Patrick's hand in her own and gave him a reassuring smile. "It's time to let go, Patrick. She'll still love you no matter what."

Patrick stared at her and felt his heart ache. "You're right," was all he quietly said to her.

Jessica smiled and stood from the desk. She walked over to the large windows and looked out at the city. "Does the floor the rest of your team works on have this same view of the airport?"

"Um, yes it does. Why?" Patrick asked as he went to join her at the windows.

"Because I have a favor to ask of you," Jessica said, turning to look at him. "At 3:45pm my flight leaves for Chicago from that airport. I want to know if my father will be able to see my plane leave if he gets here in time."

"Your father's coming here?"

"Not yet, you need to call him first."

"I need to call him?"

"Yes," Jessica said, pulling out a business card, "I need you to call Horatio Caine and tell him I'm at the CBI. No doubt about it he'll hot foot it over here from Vegas."

"I thought you were from Miami."  
"I am but I lived in Las Vegas the last five months. I was living under an assumed name, Dr. Holly Smith, but unfortunately I wasn't as sneaky as I had planned. They got a sample of my blood and up popped Jessica Caine with that nasty missing person of interest message to notify Lieutenant Caine. So naturally I flew the coop. I hopped onto a plane headed to California and figured I'd kill three birds with one stone."  
"Three birds? Now how did you do that?"

"Well I avoided getting sent home before my trip was done, I finally got to meet the famous Patrick Jane, and I got to see my best friend again in his final resting place."

Patrick looked at Jessica with distressing expression. "His final resting place?"

"Yes, six months ago my best friend, Jesse Cardoza, died at the Miami Dade Crime Lab. A deadly gas that was intended to kill everyone filled the lab. Everyone lost consciousness but unfortunately Jesse hit his head on his way down. He died almost instantly. Had he been conscious he could have possibly got help and would have still been alive." Jessica's hands ran over her swollen belly again and tears formed in her eyes.

"You had sex with him, didn't you?" Patrick asked.

Jessica nodded her head. "It was an undercover job and we had a choice- have sex with each other or allow the big scary guy who already attempted to murder me rape me. The choice was pretty obvious. We didn't have any form of protection though, so later that night I bought an emergency contraceptive and prevented myself from getting pregnant." Jessica sniffed and rubbed her eyes. "I told him I would rather have no baby than his baby. I wish I had just let the child be conceived, then I could at least have a piece of Jesse still."

Patrick hesitated but wrapped his arms around Jessica. She hugged him back as she cried quietly in his arms. "I'm sorry Jessica, it's hard loosing those we love."

"Thank you, Patrick," Jessica said, pulling from his embrace. "You've been so kind to me and we've only know each other for twenty minutes."

Jessica sighed and walked to the desk and began collecting her things. "I should go. I have a plane to catch in three hours and I still need to pack my stuff." She turned and smiled at him. "Thank you for your hospitality, Mr. Jane. This was an extremely pleasant encounter."

Patrick smiled at her and hugged her again. "Like wise, I enjoyed your company, which is something I don't say to many humans. If you're ever in California sneak in again. We can chat and exchange plans to take over the world."

Jessica chuckled and smiled at him. "Indeed I shall."

"Is there anything I can do for you before you go?"

"Actually yes, there is. Can you lift my father's credit card number? He's frozen my bank account in hopes of driving me out and he seems to know I've tried to hack into his bank account to steal money. I just need his number and I can put it on a blank card. I only have a little cash left and I'm going to need a way to get home from Chicago. I swear I'm going to return all the money I use, I just need it to begin with."

"And you think I know a way to lift his credit card number without him knowing?"

"Yes, I do, because you're a genius and I know you can figure out a way to do it." Jessica took back Horatio's business card and jotted her number on the back. "Just give me a call or text me the number. I have enough money to get to Chicago so just get the number to me when you can."

Patrick looked at her number and chuckled. "You really are an evil genius."

Jessica smiled smugly. "Great minds think alike."

She turned and walked towards the door. She stopped and looked back at him. "Oh, there is one more thing you could do for me. When you meet my father and boyfriend don't tell them I'm pregnant. Neither knows and I would hate for the surprise to be ruined now."

Patrick smiled and pretended to zip his lips. "My lips are sealed. No one will ever know."

Jessica smiled and nodded her head. "Good. Well then, let's see if the security guards are still clueless. I bid you good day, Mr. Jane. I hope our paths cross again someday."

Patrick smiled and nodded to her. "Like wise, Dr. Caine."

Patrick watched her walk out the door and smiled to himself. He pulled out his cell phone and began dialing the number.

"Hello, Lieutenant Caine? Yes, my name is Patrick Jane and I work for the California Bureau of Investigation. I'm calling you because I believe there's something here you've been looking for. What? Just a beautiful young woman named Jessica."

* * *

California Bureau of Investigation Headquarters  
3:37pm

* * *

Agent Lisbon sighed and shook her head. "I can't believe this Jane. We had a missing woman in our building and you didn't tell me about it."

"Well you never said I had to tell you there was a missing person in our building." Patrick said, "Excuse me, I need to use the restroom." He turned and walked towards the restroom. His shoulder collided with Horatio's and he stopped and steadied them both. "Oh dear, Lieutenant, I'm so terribly sorry. I'm such a klutz sometimes."

"Quite alright Mr. Jane," Horatio said, straightening his jacket. "No harm done."

Patrick walked into the men's room. He opened Horatio's wallet and looked through his credit cards. He picked a blue one and typed the numbers into a text to Jessica along with the card maker and the security code on the back.

'Hope this helps you get home.'

Patrick returned to the group. He glanced down to make sure Horatio's wallet was still balanced on top of his foot. When he was right behind him he carefully kicked the wallet off his foot and then toed it over by Horatio's foot and pretended to trip.

"Damn, there I go again, tripping over my own feet." Patrick chuckled. He looked down and cocked his head at the sight of the wallet. "Oh, what's this?" He picked up the wallet and flipped it open. "Oh dear, Lieutenant, it appears you dropped your wallet."

Horatio turned and looked at him. "Did I?"  
"Yeah must have happened when I plowed into you." He handed the wallet to Horatio, who flipped it open and looked through it. "That's alright, everything's still here. Thank you, Mr. Jane."

"Jane," Lisbon said, "Is there anything that Dr. Caine told you of importance before she left?"

"Oh yes, she did actually. She told me I need to get a new lock on my office door. Apparently it only took her twelve seconds to trip the lock. Can you believe it, twelve seconds! I'm impressed. If she wasn't headed back to Miami I'd say we should hire her. But she seems to love the wonderful sunshine state."

"Wait," Ryan interjected, "She's going home?"

"Well not right now. Eventually though she'll be back with you. Which by the way, you better have that ring ready."

Ryan looked at him surprised. "What ring?"

"The ring you bought her, you know so you can propose to her."

"What makes you think I bought a ring?"

"Oh so it's an heirloom. Nice, very nice. You have good taste, Officer Wolfe."

Ryan stuttered and shook his head. "How did you know I was going to propose to her?"

"Well she had a ring already and I would assume that if it was an engagement ring she would have called you her fiancé. She didn't so I'm guessing you're not engaged yet. Besides if you were engaged I would think she would have dragged you along for this country wide road trip. I mean really, what kind of woman leaves her fiancé with her father when she tours the world hiding from thugs?"

"Jane," Lisbon interjected, "Did Dr. Caine tell you anything important?"

"Oh right, I almost forgot." Patrick grabbed Horatio and Ryan's arms and led them towards the window. "Jessica wants to see you one last time."

"What do you mean?" Ryan asked.

"Just wait and watch." Patrick looked at his watch. "It should be happening in about twenty seconds."

"What's happening?" Ryan continued to question.

"Just watch, just watch," Patrick assured him. "You'll see soon enough."

"Jane, what's going on?" Lisbon asked as she approached the window.

"You're so impatient, Lisbon; you can't rush these kinds of things. Oh, there it goes!" Patrick pointed to the window towards a plane flying through the air. The wheels were still folding up as it took off. "There she is!"

"She's on that plane?" Ryan asked, his voice shaking slightly.

"She sure is." Patrick smiled, "She picked this building because it has a great view of the Sacramento Airport. She wanted the two of you to see her just before she left."

Horatio chuckled and shook his head. "Sounds just like my daughter."

* * *

California Bureau of Investigation Headquarters  
5:48pm

* * *

Rigsby and Cho walked through the office of the CBI.

"I still can't believe she gave me a fake number," Rigsby said.

"I can," Cho said.

"Yeah but you always think about the downfall."

"No I don't, I just always see the truth."

"What are you two arguing about now?" Lisbon asked.

"Rigsby thinks he had a shot with the pregnant girl," Cho said.

"What pregnant girl?" Lisbon asked.

"Jessica Caine of course," Patrick said with a smile. "Didn't I tell you she was pregnant?"

Lisbon looked at him with her mouth hung open. "She's pregnant?"

"Well that or she stuffed a beach ball under her shirt."

"Jane, don't you ever think these kinds of things are important?"

"Well I couldn't tell you while her father was here."

"Why not?" Lisbon snapped.

"Because I promised her I wouldn't tell Lieutenant Caine and Officer Wolfe that she was pregnant." Patrick stated, "Geez Lisbon, haven't you ever made a pinky promise before?"


	23. Singing My Way Home to You

Singing My Way Home to You

* * *

Monday

* * *

Nick shook his head as he piled baby clothes into a cardboard box.

"I can't believe you actually agreed to help her, Archie," Nick said as he taped his box shut.

"Hey, an easy five hundred like that," Archie said, "I was more than willing to act now and ask questions later."

"You're such a cheapskate," Greg retorted. He stopped and watched as Sara walked up to the small storage unit. She stopped just inside the doorway and looked at them.

"Do you guys need help?" she quietly asked.

Greg smiled at her from where he stood inside the storage unit. "Does this mean you believe me now?" he quietly asked.

Sara hesitated but nodded her head. "Yeah, I was wrong. I should have listened. Grissom's always telling me I need to listen to other people better."

Greg smiled again and hugged her. "It's ok Sara, we forgive you."

Sara helped pack up toys and baby stuff into boxes while Greg wrote out Ryan's address on each box. She stopped when she found the plaque with Oliver's name on it. She flipped it over and read the message she had wrote out in sharpie.

'_Holly-_

_I'm really glad we got to work together all these months. You're so smart and talented. You're an inspiration to me. Thank you for sharing your knowledge and friendship with me, even when I wasn't being as friendly._

_Love Always,_

_Sara Sidle'_

"Greg," Sara said, "Can I see that marker?"

"Yeah, why?" Greg asked as he uncapped his marker.

"Because I want to change this to Jessica's name," Sara explained.

Greg walked over to her and looked at the message on the back of the plaque. "You should leave it that way," he quietly said.

"Why?" Sara asked perplexed.

"Because you made it for her that way," Greg smiled, "And knowing Jessica she'll like that you addressed it to Holly. She'll want to keep the memories of this place just the way they are. As Holly."

* * *

Tuesday

* * *

Jessica walked through the market in China Town. She remised about her past life and the years she spent walking through the market with her biological parents as a child. She didn't have many memories with both her parents, but what she did remember she held onto. Most of her memories involved her father and Horatio. Eventually her father disappeared and all that was felt was Horatio.

Horatio had taken her to a little restaurant on this very street the day before she left for Michigan. Jessica walked by it and considered having lunch there later. She remembered the food being amazing and Chinese sounded really good.

Jessica walked up to a little shop that sold good luck charms and other trinkets. Jessica didn't believe in luck, but thought that maybe Ryan would like the little jade elephant that caught her eye.

At the thought of her boyfriend that she hadn't seen in over six months Jessica felt her baby move inside her. She placed her hand on her swollen belly and felt the small being continue to kick.

"I know little guy, you miss your daddy." she said to the baby, "But don't worry Ollie, you'll see him soon enough." The kicking subsided at the sound of Jessica's voice. She smiled to herself and held her belly.

Jessica's phone buzzed and she looked to see a picture message from Sara waiting. She opened it and smiled at the sight of her and Greg standing together in her bedroom at Greg's apartment by the crib the team had bought her.

'_I was hoping to give this to both of you as a present after your baby was born, but I guess I can't, since it's not really Greg's. Anyways, I hope you find your way home soon, other wise you'll be giving birth on an airplane or a boat. –Sara'_

Jessica smiled at the picture and read the message again. She held her phone against her chest and felt tears form in her eyes.

* * *

Wednesday

* * *

Jessica stood on the stoop of the vaguely familiar house. She rang the bell and watched the lights flash inside. Her heart pounded as she thought about what their reaction would be at the sight of her. The door slowly opened and the man with brown hair and deep brown eyes stared at her. He looked at her confused, as if he knew he knew her but just couldn't remember where from.

"_Uncle Pete,"_ Jessica signed slowly, her hands shaking.

The man's eyes grew twice in size as realization washed over him. _"Izzy?"_ he signed back.

Tears poured down Jessica's face as she slowly shook her head. _"Not anymore, my name's Jessica Caine now. I haven't been Elizabeth Johnson for fourteen years now."_

A woman appeared at the man's side. Her familiar green eyes stared at Jessica with fear and compassion.

"_May I please come in?"_ Jessica asked, _"I'd really like to talk to you."_

Pete Johnson nodded his head and opened the door wider. He stared at Jessica's large baby bump as she slowly and cautiously walked into the house. He stopped her and just looked at her before he carefully embraced his niece in his arms. Tears poured down Jessica's face. They walked down the hall together. Jessica stopped and looked at a picture hanging on the wall. It was a picture of her father and uncle together as children. Jessica cried as she thought about all the pain Pete Johnson must have experienced at the death of his twin brother.

"_I'm sorry I ruined your life all those years ago,"_ Jessica signed. _"I should have died that day."_

"_No, Iz…Jessica, you shouldn't have,"_ Pete responded. _"If you had Brian wouldn't have lived on."_ His hand gingerly touched Jessica's abdomen and he jumped when he felt the strong kicks of his great-nephew, the by-product of his brother.

* * *

Thursday

* * *

Patrick Jane's phone rang and he smiled at the sight of Jessica Caine's number flashing across his screen.

"Hello Dr. Caine," he cheerily said, "To what do I owe this great honor?"

"I need your help, Mr. Jane," Jessica said. "Horatio found out about me using his credit card and now he's froze his account. I need money. I just need enough money to purchase a plane ticket to get from Chicago to Miami. It'll only be a temporary loan. I promise the money will be returned. I just need it now so I can go home."

"How much?" Patrick asked as he walked down the hall towards the break room.

"About a thousand dollars; that should cover my plane ticket and any other extra expenses that I might encounter, including food, which is a necessity since I'm pregnant."

Patrick smiled as he swiped Rigsby's wallet from his back pocket. "Alright, I'm more than willing to help you," he said as he shuffled through the contents of Rigsby's wallet. "Before I do though, you have to promise you'll return every penny you borrow."

"I swear to it, Mr. Jane," Jessica said. "I'll return every cent that I take from Agent Rigsby's account."

Patrick laughed as he pulled out a credit card. "Now how did you know I was going to use Rigsby's credit card?"

"You seem like a sensible man," Jessica said. "Why would you have a need for a credit card? Agent Rigsby, however, seems a little loose with his money and could probably use the boost every once in a while. So I will promise you this- I will return the money to Agent Rigsby's account, and I will give him an extra thousand dollars _if_ he promises not to sue me."

Patrick chuckled as he flopped onto his usual couch in the CBI office. "Alright, it's a done deal. The number is 5572…"

* * *

Friday

* * *

Yelina Salas opened her door and gasped at the sight of her niece standing there. Jessica looked tired and worn, almost older than the last time she had seen her. Yelina's hand shook as she reached out and gently touched Jessica's cheek. Tears formed in her eyes as she took in Jessica's presence.

"Aunt Yelina," Jessica whispered.

Yelina wrapped her arms around Jessica's shoulders and began to cry. "You're home," she whispered.

Jessica nodded her head. "Yes, but don't tell Dad just yet."

* * *

The elevator doors opened as Horatio turned and looked towards her. His face lit up with excitement and shock as he looked at Jessica's swollen belly. He slowly walked towards her and wrapped his arms around her. Tears formed in his eyes as he kissed her cheek and held her as close as her large belly would allow.

"Jessie Bug," he whispered.

Jessica smiled and kissed his cheek.

"Hi Grandpa Horatio," Jessica whispered in response.

* * *

Horatio stood at the desk, smiling and talking to his daughter.

"I can't believe you did it, Bug," he chuckled. "You out ran four different law enforcement agencies, skipped town six different times, hid out in the open in two different law enforcement buildings, lived as someone else for five months, and successfully faked your own death, again." He smiled at his daughter and Jessica watched his eyes light up with joy. "You always were just like your mother."

Horatio turned and looked over his shoulder. "Looks like someone got my message," he quietly said.

Jessica looked to see Ryan walking towards the front desk. He didn't seem to notice her at first but when he did he took off in a sprint towards her, calling out her name. Jessica laughed and smiled at him.

"Looks like he finally got the message alright," Jessica quietly said as she stood from her chair.

"You ok, Bug?" Horatio asked as he watched his rather pregnant daughter try to stand.

"Oh please old man, I'm only twenty-eight weeks pregnant."

Jessica laughed again as Ryan stumbled to a stop at the sight of Jessica's pregnant body. He didn't take much time to close the distance and hold her in his arms. He kissed her and kissed her belly as tears poured down his face. Jessica's slender hands wrapped around his cheeks and brought his face back to hers.

"Ryan," she whispered, "We're going to have a baby."


	24. Epilogue

Epilogue

* * *

Ryan laughed and pulled her closer to his body in their bed. "So you made out with Nick, proposed to Greg, stole from a CBI agent, and committed identity fraud?"

Jessica chuckled lightly and kissed the end of his nose. "You know, I had a feeling that was the only part you were actually going to hear in the whole story. But you're really not mad?"

"Of course not," Ryan quietly said, "Those guys can't compete with me."

Jessica giggled as she ran her fingers down his sides. "Well I'm glad you've fully gotten over the jealous stage."

Ryan laughed again as he slid on top of her. He kissed her passionately again and again, each time lingering a little longer.

"I love you so much," he whispered. "I'm so glad you're home now."

Jessica smiled and kissed him back. "I was always planning on coming home," she whispered, "I just thought it would be more fun to sing my way home to you."

* * *

**And thus ends another tale of love in the story of Jessica Caine and Ryan Wolfe. The next story in the series will be up and running in a few days. And yes, there will be more Ryan and maybe a Wolfe cub. ;)**

**Peace Out! ~KC  
**


End file.
